Destino inesperado By: Futbolera
by SunsetRoseVSFutbolera
Summary: Caspian sigue amando a Susan como el primer día, pero todo se complica a medida que pasa el tiempo. Ella sigue pensando en él, y lo que no sabe es lo que le depara el destino. ¿Conseguirán volver a estar juntos los amantes a pesar de las adversidades?
1. Noticia amarga

**Noticia amarga**

**La luz de la mañana entró en la habitación del rey Caspian, alumbrando toda la estancia, incluyendo la vacía cama del monarca.**

**Como todas las mañanas, el joven rey había salido de sus aposentos para ir a la biblioteca, el mejor sitio para él en todo el castillo. Llegó al final de la pared izquierda y fue palpando los ladrillos uno por uno hasta que, finalmente, encontró el que buscaba. Con mucho cuidado lo sacó de la pared y cogió del hueco un trozo de pergamino doblado varias veces.**

**Caspian lo desdobló cuidadosamente y contemplo el dibujo que Piesligeros había hecho un mes y medio atrás. La ardilla había sabido captar la felicidad del momento pues, en él se veía perfectamente lo inmensamente feliz que era por tener a Susan a su lado.**

**El dibujo era sumamente detallado, no le faltaba absolutamente nada, era el dibujo más perfecto que Caspian había visto en su vida y, le agradaba saber que en él estaban dibujados Susan y él, sentados bajo un árbol y abrazados, escondiéndose de todos pero, sobre todo, de Peter, el hermano mayor de ella.**

**Piesligeros había prometido no contarle a nadie nada sobre el amor que ambos se tenían y, hasta el último momento, cumplió su palabra; la ardilla, gracias al cielo, era de fiar. **

**Algunas lágrimas recorrían el rostro del rey, la echaba tanto de menos, ella había sido la primera en todo, al igual que él para ella.**

—**Ojalá nunca te hubieses tenido que marchar, me cuesta tanto aceptar que no voy a volver a verte nunca más, que no volveré a ver tus ojos y tu sonrisa, que ya no podré volver a abrazarte, acariciarte, besarte y…**

**Caspian cerró los ojos con fuerza y nuevas lágrimas cayeron en su ropa. Al poco comenzó a escuchar mucho movimiento, señal que él entendió como que debía guardar el dibujo hasta la mañana siguiente.**

**Aquel desayuno, al igual que todos los anteriores, fue muy silencioso, Caspian apenas hablaba desde la marcha de Susan, los únicos que conseguían hablar medianamente con él eran Aslan, Cornelius y Trumpkin, y tampoco es que ellos consiguieran mucho, dado que Caspian se escondía por todas partes para evitar tener compañía, quería estar solo y llorara, llorar hasta que ya no pudiera más.**

**Después de desayunar, Caspian tenía una reunión con Trumpkin en el salón del trono, reunión a la que no quería asistir, pues no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.**

—**Majestad, ¿cuándo volveréis a ser el de siempre?**

—**No lo sé, puede que nunca vuelva a ser como era.**

—**No deberíais dejaros de esta manera, no os relacionáis prácticamente con nadie, apenas coméis y raramente se os ve por el castillo.,**

—**No salgo de aquí.**

—**Ya sé que no salís de aquí pero, os escondéis tan bien que es como si no estuvieseis aquí.**

—**¿Nadie se ha parado a pensar que tal vez quiera estar solo y que es por eso por lo que, como muy bien dices, me escondo?**

—**La marcha de la reina Susan no os debería afectar tanto, no os ofendáis por lo que voy a decir pero, sólo fue un beso y un abrazo.**

"**Si supiera la verdad comprendería el porqué me afecta tanto el que Susan se haya marchado pero, como nadie salvo ella, yo y Piesligeros, sabe lo que pasó, no puede entenderlo, al igual que el resto de la gente."—pensó Caspian.**

—**Trumpkin, tú no puedes entenderlo pero, en realidad tengo muchos motivos para que la marcha de Susan me afecte de esta manera.**

**En esos momentos llamaron a la puerta del salón del trono. **

—**Adelante—dijo Caspian.**

**Lord Cornelius entró apresuradamente en el salón, llevaba un pergamino un tanto largo, por lo que Caspian sospechó que debía ser algún documento.**

—**¿Ocurre algo, Lord Cornelius?**

—**Así es majestad. Hemos encontrado un documento que hizo vuestro padre antes de morir.**

**Caspian se quedó muy sorprendido al escuchar eso, él creía que lo único que quedaba de su padre en el castillo era el cuadro que había en aquel mismo salón.**

—**¿Un documento que hizo mi padre antes de morir?—preguntó Caspian perplejo.**

—**Así es majestad.**

—**¿Y qué dice ese documento exactamente?**

—**Antes de decíroslo, me gustaría hablar de un asunto.**

—**¿Qué asunto?**

—**Trumpkin, ¿podrías dejarme un momento a solas con el rey?—dijo Lord Cornelius mirando al enano.**

—**Naturalmente—contestó éste.**

**Trumpkin salió de la sala del trono y dejó a Caspian y a Lord Cornelius solos.**

—**¿Cuál es el asunto del que queréis hablar conmigo?—preguntó Caspian.**

—**Majestad, sé que estáis perdidamente enamorado de la reina Susan pero, vos también sabéis, al igual que yo, que ella se marchó y que ya no volverá jamás.**

**Caspian se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a Lord Cornelius. **

—**¿A qué viene eso ahora?**

—**A que necesito saber si vais a ser capaz de olvidar a la reina Susan y a amar a otra mujer.**

—**Lord Cornelius, siento mucho tener que deciros esto pero, eso no es de su incumbencia.**

—**Con eso respondéis, no seréis capaz de olvidar a vuestro primer amor, lo cual supone un serio problema.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Supongo que, amando aún a Susan, no estaríais dispuesto a casaros, ¿verdad?**

**Caspian volvió a mirar a Lord Cornelius con cara de sorpresa.**

—**¿¡Qué!**

—**Lo que habéis oído majestad.**

—**Sólo tengo diecisiete años, ¿cómo esperas que me sienta si me dices si estaría dispuesto a casarme?**

—**Sé que os sorprende pero, es lo que dice este documento hecho por vuestro padre.**

—**¿Puedo verlo?**

—**Por supuesto majestad.**

**Lord Cornelius le dio el documento a Caspian, quien lo cogió rápidamente para leerlo. A cada palabra que leía, más sorprendido estaba, no podía creer que su padre hubiese hecho aquello.**

—**Me niego en rotundo a hacer lo que dice este documento, soy demasiado joven.**

—**No os negáis a hacer lo que el documento dice porque seáis demasiado joven, sino porque estáis enamorado de alguien a quien no vais a volver a ver en vuestra vida.**

—**Hace años que no veo a Lisarella, ¿ella está al tanto de todo esto?**

—**Sí, como podéis ver, en el documento no sólo está la firma de vuestro padre, sino también la del padre de ella.**

—**¿Pero por qué con Lisarella?, ¿por qué ella?**

—**Porque ella es la hija del que fue uno de los mejores amigos de vuestro padre.**

—**No quiero hacerlo, soy el rey y ahora mando yo.**

—**Este documento es una de las últimas voluntades de vuestro padre, quien fue rey antes que vos y que el usurpador de vuestro difunto tío Miraz.**

—**No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia.**

—**No os preocupéis, no volveré a hacerlo.**

—**Eso espero.**

—**¿Vais a cumplir la voluntad de vuestro padre?**

**Caspian comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la sala, él no quería casarse con alguien a quien no veía desde hacía ya más de cinco años, y mucho menos estando aún enamorado de Susan.**

—**Lo siento pero, no puedo cumplir la voluntad de mi padre, ese documento me pide algo que el corazón no me permite hacer.**

—**Pues más lo siento yo majestad, ya que, queráis o no, debéis cumplir lo que ordena el documento que hizo vuestro padre.**

—**¡Qué!**

—**Lo siento muchísimo majestad pero, estáis obligado.**

—**Pues me da igual, no lo haré.**

—**Os comunico que la fecha de la boda es dentro de un mes.**

—**¡He dicho que no voy a casarme y no lo haré!**

—**¿Preferís que sea dentro de dos semanas?, estupendo, me apetece mucho ver como sentáis la cabeza.**

**Lord Cornelius salió de la sala del trono dejando al rey con la palabra en la boca.**

—**Esto es sumamente injusto, no pueden obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero, ¿por qué todas las bodas de la familia han de ser concertadas?**

**Caspian se sentó en el trono y se puso a pensar en una salida para aquel disparate.**

—**Tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de esta encerrona, yo no puedo casarme así como así, lo primero es que soy muy joven, lo segundo es que hace más de cinco años que no veo a Lisarella y lo tercero y último, pero no por ellos menos importante, es que—Caspian entristeció al instante—… estoy perdidamente enamorado de alguien a quien no volveré a ver jamás, estoy perdidamente enamorado de Susan.**

**Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del rey y comenzaron a caer lentamente en su ropa. Al poco salió rápidamente de la sala del trono, fue a las cuadras y ensilló a Batallador, era posible que, en quien había pensado, pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo.**

**Salió en dirección al bosque como alma que lleva el diablo y no paré hasta que no vio en un claro a quien buscaba. Caspian se bajó de Batallador, amarró las riendas al tronco de un árbol y, lentamente, caminó hasta que llegó a su lado.**

—**¿Deseáis algo majestad?**

—**Sí, que me ayudes a salir de una encerrona.**

—**Lamento tener que decir que yo no puedo hacer que el documento que hizo vuestro padre quede invalidado.**

**Caspian miró sorprendido a Aslan.**

—**¿Cómo sabes cual es mi problema?**

—**Soy un león muy sabio e inteligente, yo sé cosas que ningún otro ser sabe y, esa de vuestro compromiso, no es una excepción.**

—**¿De verdad que no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarme?**

—**No, lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada.**

—**Oh no, ahora sí que estoy perdido.**

—**Lo siento majestad, me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudaros pero, no puedo.**

—**Ojalá estuviera muerto.**

—**¡Majestad, cómo se os ocurre decir eso!**

—**De que me sirve vivir si no puedo tener a la mujer que amor a mi lado, ¿para tener que casarme por obligación con alguien a quien no he visto hace más de cinco años? No me merece la pena.**

—**No debería hacer esto pero, vuestra desesperación me lo pide.**

**Caspian volvió a mirar a Aslan sorprendido.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

—**Voy a hacer algo que aliviará un poco vuestro corazón pero, recordad estas palabras, no volveré a hacerlo nunca más.**

—**No te entiendo.**

—**Cuando veáis lo que voy a hacer, comprenderéis.**

**Aslan emitió un sonido suave y melódico y, de la nada, apareció una especie de ventana por la que se veía a los Pevensie.**

—**Susan—dijo Caspian nada más ver a los reyes del pasado—. Oh, cuanto me gustaría poder tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez y—Caspian se detuvo, era mejor callar lo que había estado a punto de decir.**

—**¿Y?—preguntó el león de forma curiosa.**

—**Nada—contestó Caspian suspirando.**

—**Majestad, sé cuanto amáis a Susan y sé cuanto deseáis volver a estar con ella, así que os propondré una cosa, algo que estoy totalmente seguro que vais a aceptar.**

—**¿Qué es lo que quieres proponerme?—le preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Susan.**

**Aslan sonrió e hizo que la imagen cambiase, algo que al joven rey no le gustó en absoluto.**

—**¿Veis esa casa? Es la de los reyes del pasado. En estos momentos ellos van a viajar allí, ahora mismo sólo está su madre.**

—**¿Y para que quiero yo saber eso?**

—**¿Desearíais poder volver a estar con Susan, aunque sólo fueran unas horas?**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**¿Y, si yo consigo que podáis estar con Susan, aceptaréis el tener que cumplir la última voluntad de vuestro padre?**

**Caspian asintió con la cabeza, decir "Sí" le costaba muchísimo.**

—**En ese caso, volved al castillo y continuad con vuestra rutina, si no pasa nada, antes de que acabe el día podréis estar con Susan un largo rato.**

—**¿Pero cómo?**

—**Haré que el tiempo se congele en ambos mundos, así nadie podrá molestaros y tampoco se darán cuenta de que tú estarás ausente en el castillo y ella sin estar mucho tiempo con su familia. Ahora regresad.**

—**Está bien—dijo Caspian sin entender muy bien el plan de Aslan.**

**Caspian soltó las riendas de Batallador, montó en él y regresó sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el que pronto la tendría en sus brazos nuevamente, que volvería a oír su dulce voz, que volvería a besar sus dulce****s labios.**

**Fue a sus aposentos y se tiró en su cama, cerró los ojos y la visualizó; esbozó una sonrisa y pronunció su nombre.**

**Ya ****estaban montados en el tren que les llevaría a su casa. Ninguno de los cuatro dejaba de pensar en el lugar que acababan de dejar. Peter pensaba en que no volvería a pisar las tierras donde había sido sumamente feliz; Lucy en lo mucho que iba a echar de menos a sus amigos y en si los volvería a ver cuando volviera, si es que lo hacía; Edmund se maldecía por lo bajo porque había olvidado su linterna nueva en Narnia; Susan, directamente, sólo podía pensar en él y en que no volvería a verle jamás.**

**La joven dio un suspiro mientras miraba por la ventana, un suspiro que su hermana menor no pasó desapercibido.**

—**¿Estás bien?—le preguntó acercándose a ella.**

—**Sí, no te preocupes.**

**Una hora después, los cuatro bajaban del tren y se encaminaban hacia su casa.**

—**Bueno pues—comenzó a decir Peter—, ya estamos aquí.**

**Lucy tocó al timbre. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y los cuatro se abrazaron a su madre, tenían muchas ganas de verla.**

—**Anda, subid a vuestras habitaciones y descansad, os lo merecéis después del viaje.**

**Ellos obedecieron a su madre y cada uno subió a su habitación. Cuando Susan entró en la suya, dejó la maleta en el suelo, junto a la puerta, la cual cerró justo después. Se quitó los zapatos, se acostó en la cama y metió las manos debajo de la almohada****; al hacerlo notó que había algo debajo de ella. Se incorporó y levantó la almohada, allí había un pergamino que estaba doblado por la mitad.**

—**¿Pero que es esto?**

**Ella cogió el pergamino y lo desdobló; antes de comenzar a leer lo que decía, miró quien lo firmaba. La sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio aquel nombre. Comenzó a leer rápidamente.**

—**Querida Susan, nuestro querido rey Caspian X sigue perdidamente enamorado de ti, lo que hace que se niegue por completo a cumplir la última voluntad de su padre, el rey Caspian IX. Debo informarte de que Caspian está obligado a contraer matrimonio con la joven Lisarella, hija del que fue uno de los mejores amigos del difunto rey. Como ya te he dicho, él se niega por completo a esa boda concertada porque su corazón te pertenece a ti, sin embargo, ha prometido cumplir con su obligación si puede volver a estar contigo unas horas. Yo le he prometido que podrá hacerlo pero, todo depende de ti. A partir de las diez de la noche, si pronuncias el nombre de Caspian, él viajará automáticamente hasta donde estés tú y el tiempo en Narnia y en tu mundo se congelará por varias horas, aún no sé cuantas exactamente. Ahora, el poder estar juntos por última vez, depende de ti, tú decides ahora que lo sabes todo. Aslan.**

**Las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de Susan, el saber que Caspian aún la amaba, que no quería casarse por esa misma razón y que tenía la oportunidad de volver a estar con él, había sido demasiado para ella, muchas emociones juntas.**

**Tenía claro que quería estar con él, aunque sólo fuese por unas horas, había sido mucho lo que habían vivido, le necesitaba, se había acostumbrado a poder tener sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus palabras llenas de amor y su mirada siempre puesta en ella, siempre que quería y que estaban solos, pues ninguno de los dos quería tener problemas con Peter, a quien no le hacían ninguna gracia las miradas que se hacían de vez en cuando. Caspian había sido el primero en todo, él era el único que se lo había dado todo sin pedirle nada a cambio.**

—**Buf, no sé como voy a aguantar hasta las diez de la noche, es demasiado tiempo.**

**Susan recordó entonces que Caspian debería casarse a la fuerza.**

—**Ojalá hubiésemos podido quedarnos juntos, si hubiésemos podido no tendrías porqué casarte a la fuerza y con alguien a quien no amas.**

**Caspian, que había salido de sus aposentos tras pasarse allí toda la mañana, se encontraba en el comedor****.**

—**Majestad—dijo Lord Cornelius—, creo que deberíais comer un poco más; últimamente vuestra alimentación está siendo muy pobre y, bien sabéis que pronto tendremos que hacer un viaje.**

—**Yo no he dicho que vaya a hacer ese viaje, eso son imaginaciones tuyas.**

—**¿Acaso no deseáis ir vos también a recoger a la futura reina?**

—**Lord Cornelius, os agradecería mucho que no mencionaseis el tema de esa estúpida boda concertada.**

—**Majestad, no es por ser grosero pero, cuanto antes os hagáis a la idea de que tenéis que casaros con la señorita Lisarella, mejor.**

—**Te juro que hay veces que odio a mi difunto padre, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre firmar semejante disparate?**

—**Majestad, bien sabéis que en vuestra familia las bodas han sido siempre concertadas, ¿qué os hacía pensar que vos ibais a ser la excepción?**

**Caspian no contestó, odiaba las bodas concertadas, no le gustaba que fueran otros los que decidieron quien debía estar con quien. Lord Cornelius le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.**

—**Sois el rey y sé que haréis lo correcto, comprendo que en estos momentos os comportéis como os comportáis, la marcha de los reyes del pasado aún está reciente y el recuerdo de la reina Susan sigue muy vivo dentro de vos, pero sabéis que ella no regresará y que Narnia necesitará que le deis un heredero. Agradeced que vuestra futura esposa sea una amiga y no una desconocida. **


	2. Horas congeladas

**Horas congeladas**

**Lord Cornelius**** se marchó del comedor y dejó a Caspian solo.**

"**Soy el rey, ahora soy yo quien dicta la ley y el orden y, si he dicho que no me caso, es que no me caso."—pensó él.**

**Recordó entonces las palabras de Aslan.**

"**¿Y, si yo consigo que podáis estar con Susan, aceptaréis el tener que cumplir la última voluntad de vuestro padre?"**

**Caspian había prometido aceptar su boda concertada si, antes de que hubiese acabado el día, podía pasar unas horas con Susan.**

"**Soy un hombre de palabra; le he dicho a Aslan que, si podía pasar unas horas con Susan, cumpliría la última voluntad de mi padre y, así lo haré. Sin embargo, no cumpliré si no he podido estar con la única chica a la que amo."**

**Eran las siete de la tarde. Los cuatro hermanos se encontraban en el salón charlando; su madre había salido. Susan no dejaba de mirar cada dos por tres al reloj que había puesto en la pared, la espera la estaba matando.**

—**Su, ¿te encuentras bien?—le preguntó Peter.**

**Ella se sobresaltó, estaba más bien absorta en sus pensamientos.**

—**Sí Peter, me encuentro bien, es más, me encuentro estupendamente.**

—**Te noto muy nerviosa.**

—**Pues no sé porqué, la verdad, yo estoy muy tranquila.**

—**¿Por qué miras constantemente el reloj?—le preguntó Edmund—¿Acaso esperas a alguien? **

—**No, claro que no.**

"**Sí, sí que estoy esperando a alguien, pero eso a vosotros no os lo voy a decir."—pensó Susan.**

—**Ah, ya sé lo que pasa—dijo Peter. Susan lo miró con cierto temor—. No paras de mirar el reloj porque te preguntas cuanto tiempo habrá pasado ya en Narnia.**

**Susan respiró aliviada, por un momento había pensado que Peter había intuido algo.**

—**Susan, es inútil que pienses en eso, no tiene sentido, por mucho tiempo que pase en Narnia, yo sé que Caspian no te olvidará.**

**Ella le sonrió a su hermano mayor para que pensara que había acertado en su suposición.**

"**¿A qué está jugando Aslan?, ya es casi media noche, el día está apunto de acabar."**

**Caspian se encontraba en la Gran Torre y miraba el bosque.**

—**Majestad, os pido un poco de paciencia, el tiempo en el mundo de los reyes del pasado es distinto al nuestro, allí pasa más lento—le dijo una voz que parecía haberle leído el pensamiento y que él conocía perfectamente**

—**¿Cuánto más debo esperar?, llevo así desde que hablamos esta mañana.**

—**Tranquilo majestad, en caso de que ella quiera, volveréis a estar juntos muy pronto, aunque por tiempo limitado, como bien sabéis.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "en caso de que ella quiera"?**

—**Le he enviado una nota explicándole toda la situación, no sería justo que no estuviera al tanto de todo, y…**

—**Espera un momento, ¿me estás insinuando que ella sabe lo de mi boda concertada con Lisarella?**

—**Así es majestad.**

—**No tendrías que haberle dicho nada, ahora seguro que ella no querrá saber nada de mí.**

—**Yo no estaría tan seguro, en la nota le dije que os negabais completamente a casaros porque vuestro corazón le sigue perteneciendo a ella, además, Susan se marchó de Narnia sabiendo que no podía volver y que, tarde o temprano, vos tendríais que rehacer vuestra vida.**

—**Debe odiarme, seguro, yo le prometí que…**

**Caspian calló de repente.**

—**¿Qué fue lo que le prometisteis?**

—**Prefiero que eso siga siendo algo que sólo sepamos ella y yo.**

**Aslan asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Majestad, ¿me permitís haceros una pregunta un tanto curiosa?**

—**Adelante, aunque no te garantizo el que vayas a tener una respuesta.**

—**¿Peter tiene conciencia de los frecuentes encuentros que se produjeron entre Susan y vos mientras estabais en el altozano?**

**Caspian enrojeció ligeramente.**

—**¿Cómo sabes tú…?**

—**Ya os dije esta mañana que soy un león muy sabio e inteligente y que sé cosas que ningún otro ser sabe.**

—**Nadie, a excepción de Piesligeros, sabía nada de ellos, ninguno de los dos quería tener problemas con Peter.**

**Susan subió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Fue hasta su cama y se sentó en ella, acto seguido sacó la nota de Aslan de debajo de la almohada y volvió a leerla. Eran las diez menos cinco. Cuando terminó de leer, suspiró, ya faltaba muy poco para que volvieran a verse. **

**El reloj del salón marcó las diez.**

—**Chicos, venid a cenar.**

**La voz de su madre era la señal. Peter, Edmund y Lucy se levantaron de los sillones en los que estaban sentados. Susan, que había oído a su madre perfectamente, supo que la hora había llegado. Con la nota de Aslan aún en las manos, pronunció el nombre que le sabía a gloria.**

—**Caspian.**

**Aslan, que aún seguía con el joven rey, escuchó la voz de Susan pronunciando el nombre del chico al que amaba.**

—**Majestad, os prometo que, pase lo que pase entre Susan y vos, sólo lo sabréis vosotros dos. Buen viaje.**

**Aslan puso en marcha el conjuro ante la sorprendida mirada de Caspian, quien, al instante, notó como algo tiraba de él.**

—**Aslan, ¿qué pasa?**

—**Dejaos llevar majestad, sólo así podréis ir con Susan, quien ya os está esperando.**

**Caspian dejó que aquella fuerza invisible le arrastrara. Cerró los ojos y notó el viento, después nada y, al instante, un dolor intenso en la cabeza.**

**Susan escuchó el golpe y se levantó de la cama, al mismo tiempo que veía como se cerraba un halo de luz y escuchaba…**

—**¡Aaaauuuu! Por Aslan, menudo golpe.**

**Susan dejó la nota de Aslan sobre su mesilla, fue hasta los pies de la cama y vio a Caspian, quien se había dado un golpe en la cabeza con la madera que había al final de ésta. Se inclinó y le preguntó sonriendo:**

—**¿Te encuentras bien?**

**Caspian levantó la vista y vio el rostro más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida.**

—**Mejor que nunca en estos momentos—le contestó él también sonriéndole.**

**Susan le ayudó a levantarse y se abrazó a él.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado en Narnia desde que nos marchamos?**

—**Un mes y medio, demasiado tiempo sin ti. **

**Ella sonrió.**

—**Para mí no ha sido tanto tiempo, es más, sigue siendo el día en el que hemos vuelto de Narnia pero, te echado de menos.**

**Caspian comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.**

—**¿Cuántas horas crees que nos dará Aslan?—le preguntó él a ella.**

—**No lo sé, en su nota me decía que no sabía cuantas iban a ser exactamente, pero no pensemos en eso, pensemos que estamos juntos.**

**Caspian se separó de ella y la besó con pasión, ansiaba volver a probar el sabor de sus labios. Susan le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, pegó totalmente su cuerpo al de él y profundizó el beso. Se separaron por falta de aire.**

—**Se… Seguro que me odias—le dijo él.**

—**¿Por qué?—preguntó ella extrañada.**

—**Sabes que voy a casarme, le prometí a Aslan cumplir con la última voluntad de mi padre si podía volver a estar contigo.**

—**Lo sé, Aslan también lo decía en la nota, pero, no te odio porque vayas a casarte, sabía que tendrías que hacerlo.**

—**Ojalá pudieras volver conmigo, no quiero a otra que no seas tú, tú eres la única a la que quiero por esposa.**

**Susan volvió a besarle.**

—**Quiero que recuerdes que siempre te voy a querer—le dijo ella.**

—**Recuérdalo tú también, sabes de sobra que mi corazón te va a pertenecer por siempre.**

**Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, nuevamente de forma apasionada. Sin embargo, Caspian no tardó en despegar su boca de la de ella e irse a su cuello. Susan suspiró y se aferró más a su cuerpo. Notó como él le quitaba la roja chaqueta del uniforme, la cual tiró al suelo. Ella le condujo hasta su cama, entendía su necesidad de volver a hacerla suya. Al tumbarse ambos se quitaron los zapatos. Él estaba sobre ella, detuvo sus actos y la miró.**

—**Susan—dijo con cierta timidez—, no hay porqué hacerlo, no es necesario.**

**Ella le sonrió y, muy lentamente y disfrutando enormemente del momento, le quitó la camisa.**

—**Quiero hacerlo Caspian, deseo que vuelvas a hacerme tuya, ¿vas a satisfacer mi deseo?—le preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.**

—**Sabes perfectamente que no puedo negarte nada—le dijo sonriéndole.**

**Ella rió y le besó, instándole a que siguiera, algo que él no tardó en hacer. Mientras se besaban, Caspian comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa y, una vez que terminó, Susan se incorporó ligeramente para que pudiera terminar de quitársela. **

**Caspian tiró la blusa de Susan al suelo y, mientras depositaba tiernos besos en su cuello y hombro derecho, le desabrochó el sujetador, dejándole libre el pecho. Ella volvió a tumbarse en la cama y él comenzó a besarla lentamente, descendiendo desde el cuello hasta el inicio de su falda, acariciando al mismo tiempo su blanca piel, la cual le parecía extremadamente suave. Susan no podía dejar de suspirar.**

**Caspian, sin dejar de de besarla, volvió a subir hasta que llegó nuevamente a su cuello. Ella aprovechó entonces para quitarle el pantalón, dejándolo únicamente con la ropa interior. Él sonrió y la besó; las manos de Caspian bajaron hasta su cintura y comenzó a quitarle la falda, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su media melena castaña oscura. **

**Susan no pudo aguantar más y terminó con aquel beso para poner sus labios en el cuello de él, lo que provocó que de la boca de Caspian saliera un suspiro de placer, pero ella no se detuvo ahí pues, al igual que él, también estaba acariciando delicadamente su cuerpo. Después de eso, Caspian comenzó a acariciar con ternura las piernas de Susan y le quitó los calcetines, al hacerlo ella rió, él le había hecho cosquillas. Justo después, él, que estaba deseando poder volver a sentirse dentro de ella, le quitó la única prenda que le quedaba puesta a su amada.**

**Susan paseó sus manos por la espalda del joven rey, quien, a cada gesto de ella, no podía evitar el cerrar los ojos, suspirar y desearla más aún. Lentamente Susan fue bajando las manos hasta que éstas llegaron a la ropa interior de él. Despacio y, nuevamente disfrutando del momento, terminó de desnudar a Caspian. Él, que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, se dejó terminar de desnudar sin poder dejar de emitir suspiros de vez en cuando.; notó como las manos de Susan iban ascendiendo tierna y lentamente por su abdomen, como continuaban por sus pectorales y como llegaban finalmente, pasando por el cuello, hasta su rostro. Notaba la respiración agitada de Susan y la suya propia, ambos deseaban volver a amarse igual que la primera vez. Los labios de ella se posaron sobre los suyos mientras que él acariciaba su cintura.**

**Al igual que la primera vez, todo empezó como un juego, un juego que comenzaba con una danza en la que las protagonistas eran sus lenguas y la pista de baile sus bocas al fundirse en un apasionado beso.**

—**Hazme tuya Caspian—le susurró ella al oído—, no puedo esperar más, quiero sentirte dentro de mí, quiero sentir que sólo somos uno.**

—**Todo será como mi reina desee—le susurro también él al oído.**

**Caspian no se hizo de rogar más y comenzó a satisfacer, no sólo el deseo de Susan, sino también el suyo propio, el cual se había ido incrementando cada vez más. Imitó los mismos movimientos que había hecho aquella noche en la que fue suya por primera vez, unos movimientos lentos y cargados de delicadeza; era una penetración fácil y placentera que arrancaba profundos suspiros de sus gargantas. **

**Susan tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Caspian y, poco a poco y en varias ocasiones, iba bajando sus manos hasta su rostro para acercarlo al suyo y poder besarle; Caspian se perdía en la pasión de aquellos besos y aumentaba progresivamente la rapidez de sus movimientos. Él notaba como las uñas de ella se clavaban en su espalda y como le arañaban, pero no le importaba, sabía que esos actos no estaban debidos a que él le estuviese haciendo daño, sino al placer que le estaba provocando.**

**Caspian no podía evitar el gritar el nombre de Susan, al igual que ella no podía evitar el gritar el de él; al principio se mencionaban mutuamente en susurros, los cuales iban poco a poco subiendo de tono. Minutos después, él le dijo a ella:**

—**Susan—dijo Caspian jadeando—, no puedo… mas, no puedo… aguantarme más.**

**Susan sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Caspian, pero no emitió ninguna respuesta, lo único que se sentía capaz de emitir eran los incesantes suspiros de placer que Caspian le provocaba a cada movimiento que hacía; se sentía en el paraíso. Sin dejar de suspirar, volvió a acercar el rostro de él al suyo y le besó con una furia inusitada. **

—**Susan—Caspian no podía dejar de jadear—, de verdad… que no puedo… aguantarme más.**

**Susan pegó por completo su cuerpo al de él y aferró sus brazos a su cuello, enredando nuevamente sus dedos en el cabello de Caspian. Su boca quedó a la altura del oído de él.**

—**No… no te… aguantes… más—le dijo ella—, recuerda que… no es bueno… reprimirse.**

**Caspian obedeció las palabras de su reina y dejó de aguantarse, algo que provocó que, al igual que en aquella primera noche, suspirase extremadamente fuerte debido a todo el placer que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento; justo después puso sus labios sobre los de Susan y la danza entre su lengua y la de ella volvió a comenzar. Acto seguido a aquel beso, los labios de Caspian depositaron un tierno beso en el cuello de ella y, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro desnudo de Susan y le pasaba el brazo derecho por la cintura para abrazarla, le dijo:**

—**Te quiero.**

**Ella, que tenía los ojos cerrados, sonrió mientras abrazaba a Caspian, definitivamente era perfecto en todo.**

—**¿Estás bien?—le preguntó él.**

—**Mejor que nunca—le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, abriendo los ojos y acariciándole con una mano la espalda.**

—**Mmmmmm, ¿dame algo de descanso no?**

**Susan comenzó a reírse y miró el reloj que había encima de su mesilla, aún eran las diez.**


	3. Adiós Susan, hola Lisarella

**Adiós Susan, hola Lisarella**

—**M****e encantaría que el tiempo no se descongelase nunca—dijo ella.**

—**Sí, a mí también, podríamos estar juntos eternamente—por la mente de Caspian cruzó la imagen de Peter—. La verdad es que agradezco que Aslan haya hecho que las horas se hayan congelado, no quiero ni pensar en lo que me haría Peter si llega a escucharnos.**

—**Querría matarte, ya me lo imagino gritándote: ¡Cómo te atreves a deshonrar a mi hermana!**

**Ambos rieron por las palabras de ella. Caspian levantó la cabeza y se perdió en sus ojos azules, al igual que ella se perdió en sus ojos marrones; entre ellos sobraban las palabras, con una mirada era más que suficiente. Él se incorporó y apoyó la espalda en el cabezal de la cama; Susan apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se dejó abrazar por sus fuertes brazos. Poco después se taparon con la sábana para no coger frío.**

**Pasaron un largo rato abrazados, disfrutando el uno de la compañía del otro. Caspian paseaba su mano por el brazo de Susan; los dos estaban sumamente relajados. Ella acercó su rostro al de él y le besó dulcemente. Mientras se besaban, un pequeño halo de luz se abrió, de él salió una pequeña nota escrita en un pergamino que se depositó en la cama, después el halo se cerró y la estancia perdió la poca iluminación que había ganado.**

—**¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó Susan.**

**Caspian vio la nota y la cogió.**

—**Aslan nos ha enviado un mensaje—dijo él mirando la firma.**

—**¿Y que dice?**

—**Que nos queda una hora y media.**

—**¿Sólo?**

**Caspian asintió con la cabeza y dejó la nota encima de la mesilla de Susan, junto al reloj y la otra nota.**

—**¿Qué te apetece hacer en este tiempo que nos queda?—le preguntó él.**

—**¿Qué te apetece hacer a ti?**

—**Raptarte y llevarte conmigo a Narnia—le dijo riendo.**

**Ella también rió, la idea de Caspian le gustaba mucho, la única pega era que, dicha idea, era totalmente imposible de llevar a cabo. **

—**Hablemos en serio Caspian, sabes que cuando pase la hora y media no…**

—**No lo digas, prefiero no recordarlo—y acto seguido la besó apasionadamente.**

—**¿Ya has descansado lo suficiente?—le preguntó ella riendo y robándole justo después un beso.**

—**Sí, estoy preparado, si tú quieres, para comenzar con el segundo asalto—le contestó riendo también.**

**Susan volvió a robarle un beso y le dijo sonriendo de forma juguetona:**

—**Ven aquí, tigre.**

**Caspian le devolvió la sonrisa, volvió a situarse sobre ella y comenzó a besarla por el cuello mientras Susan seguía riendo. Poco después lo único que salía de su boca, al igual que de la de él, eran nuevamente suspiros de placer.**

**Fueron quince intensos minutos cargados de placenteros suspiros, tiernas caricias y apasionados besos, quince minutos en los que volvieron a disfrutar enormemente de su amor.**

**Cuando terminaron de amarse por segunda vez, Susan se tumbó encima de Caspian y le besó tiernamente.**

—**Te lo digo en serio—dijo Caspian riendo—, me dejas totalmente agotado.**

**Ella también comenzó a reír y volvió a besarle.**

—**Te quiero—le dijo ella.**

**Ahora fue Caspian el que acercó su rostro al de Susan para besarla.**

—**Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida—le dijo él.**

**Susan apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Caspian y él comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.**

—**Acabo de acordarme de que tengo algo para ti—dijo Caspian.**

**Susan levantó la cabeza para mirarle.**

—**¿El qué?**

—**Necesito mi pantalón.**

**Susan se levantó de encima de Caspian y éste salió de la cama para coger su pantalón. Buscó en los bolsillos y, cuando cogió el objeto que había dentro de uno de ellos, volvió a meterse en la cama. Susan cogió la sábana y la volvió a echar por encima de ellos. Caspian abrió la mano derecha y le mostró a ella el objeto.**

—**Es precioso Caspian.**

—**Tenía pensamientos de dártelo para pedirte que te casaras conmigo, no contaba con que tuvieras que marcharte para no volver jamás.**

—**Ninguno contaba con eso, cuando Aslan nos lo dijo a Peter y a mí, sentí que el mundo se venía abajo.**

**Caspian le dio un beso en la frente y le puso el anillo.**

—**Quiero que te lo quedes, eres la única que tiene derecho a llevar este anillo. **

**Susan se miró el anillo, le encantaba como le quedaba, lo único que lamentaba era que no pudiera comprometerse con Caspian.**

—**Caspian, me encanta pero, no puedo aceptarlo.**

—**Susan, este anillo ha pertenecido a mi familia durante muchos años, siempre ha sido el anillo de compromiso y el que se ha dado a la mujer con la que querían pasar el resto de su vida. Sabes que tú eres la mujer con la que yo quiero estar, por eso te doy el anillo, yo no podía dárselo a una mujer a la que no amase.**

—**Pero, si siempre ha sido el anillo de compromiso, ¿no deberías dárselo a Lissarella?**

—**Debería, pero no puedo, es a ti a quien quiero y con quien deseo compartir mi vida—Caspian le levantó el rostro y la besó—. Por favor, quédatelo, no deseo que lo tenga otra persona que no seas tú.**

**Susan le devolvió el beso y le sonrió.**

—**Está bien, me lo quedaré pero, quiero que entonces te lleves una cosa.**

—**Lo que quieras.**

**Susan abrió el cajón de su mesilla y sacó una fina y larga cadena de plata de la que colgaba una pequeña llave también de plata. Le cogió la mano derecha a Caspian y le puso la cadena en la palma.**

—**Antes de que comenzase la guerra, íbamos a veranear siempre fuera de aquí. Un día que iba paseando cerca de donde estaba nuestra casa de veraneo, me encontré un pequeño puesto de venta ambulante, allí encontré esa cadena. Me gustó mucho y, sin pensármelo, me la compré; ahora quiero que la tengas tú.**

**Caspian sonrió y se puso la cadena en el cuello.**

—**No vayas a perderla—le dijo Susan riendo—, te llevas la llave de mi corazón.**

**Caspian también reía.**

—**Jamás la perderé, no pienso quitármela del cuello para nada.**

**Volvieron a besarse y Caspian se levantó de la cama.**

—**Creo que será mejor que me vista, no quisiera llegar desnudo a Narnia.**

**Susan observó como Caspian se vestía, eso le indicaba que cada vez quedaba menos para que tuvieran que separarse.**

—**Caspian.**

**Él, que acababa de terminar de vestirse, la miró.**

—**Dime.**

—**¿Podrías pasarme mi ropa interior?**

—**Por supuesto.**

**Caspian la cogió del suelo y se la dio.**

—**Gracias.**

—**No hay de qué, mi reina.**

**Susan se la puso y salió de la cama. Caspian no podía evitar el seguirla con la mirada. Ella abrió su armario y sacó un camisón azul de tirantez, el cual no tardó en ponerse. Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura.**

—**Estás preciosa—le dijo sonriendo.**

**Ella también sonreía e intentaba no pensar que en poco tiempo dejaría de sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Caspian. Él intuyó que algo le rondaba por la mente a Susan, algo que él sabía muy bien lo que era.**

—**Jamás olvidaré esta noche—le dijo, y, acto seguido, le dio un beso en el cuello.**

**Susan no pudo contenerse más y rompió a llorar. Caspian le soltó la cintura, le dio la vuelta y la abrazó. No sabía que decirle, entendía perfectamente su sufrimiento, él también lo sentía. Le levantó el rostro y fundió sus labios con los de ella apasionadamente. Mientras se besaban, él notó como algo tiraba de él, era la fuerza invisible que le había arrastrado hasta donde estaba ese momento.**

**Caspian no soltó a Susan en ningún momento y, cada vez que debía separarse de ella por falta de aire, tardaba segundos en volver a posar su boca sobre la de ella. Susan no oponía resistencia alguna, al contrario, pegaba más el cuerpo de Caspian al suyo y ensortijaba sus dedos en el su cabello, sabía que ya quedaba poco.**

**La fuerza invisible cada vez tiraba más de Caspian. Se separó de Susan y le dijo: **

—**No olvides nunca que te quiero.**

—**Tú tampoco.**

**El gran halo de luz por el que había llegado Caspian volvió a abrirse. Los dos lo miraron, después él la miró por última vez y volvió a besarla. Se separó de ella y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, dejó que la fuerza invisible lo arrastrara nuevamente.**

**Caspian, muy a su pesar, se encontraba viajando en el Viajero del Alba, se dirigían a Terebinthia, a ver al que había sido el mejor amigo de su padre, Lord Arístides. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había estado con Susan.**

—**¿Estáis preparado para volver a ver a Lisarella?—le preguntó Lord Cornelius.**

—**Que remedio.**

—**Me alegra que al final hayáis decidido aceptar las cosas como han ido surgiendo, aunque tengo la sensación de que ha sido Aslan quien os ha convencido.**

—**No os equivocáis al pensar eso, reconozco que me hizo una proposición que no pude rechazar. **

—**Supongo que habréis mandado traer con vos el anillo de compromiso.**

—**Por supuesto.**

**Caspian ordenó que se lo trajeran, pues, aunque Lord Cornelius no lo había dicho, él sabía que quería verlo.**

—**Ahí lo tenéis—dijo Caspian abriendo la caja que el criado le había traído.**

—**Majestad, este no es el anillo con el que siempre se ha formalizado un compromiso.**

—**Muy observador Lord Cornelius, muy observador. Me temo que el anillo con el que siempre se ha formalizado un compromiso no se encuentra en el castillo, razón por la que no he podido traerlo.**

—**El anillo tampoco se encuentra en Narnia, ¿verdad?**

—**Verdad; el anillo está puesto en la mano de la mujer a la que quiero.**

—**No sé porqué no me sorprende el saber que es ella la que tiene el anillo.**

**Caspian ordenó que llevaran el anillo hasta sus aposentos.**

—**¡Tierra a la vista!—gritó un marinero.**

**Quince minutos después desembarcaban en el puerto de Terebinthia y se dirigían hasta el pequeño castillo en el que vivía Lord Arístides junto con su hija.**

—**Rey Caspian—dijo el lord cuando su visita llegó hasta el salón de actos—, que honor teneros aquí.**

—**El honor es nuestro—mintió Caspian.**

—**Supongo que venís por el acuerdo que vuestro padre y yo hicimos hace años.**

—**Así es Lord Arístides.**

—**Oh, cuando me llegó la carta de Lord Cornelius me alegré tanto, bueno, y mi querida Lisarella, se puso mucho más contenta que yo.**

**En ese momento entró Lady Lisarella.**

—**Hola hija mía, no sabía que estabas en el castillo.**

—**Pues ya ves que sí.**

**Lady Lisarella tenía la misma edad que Caspian. Era una muchacha alta, de ojos verde intenso y larga y ondulada cabellera rubia oscura. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con detalles en dorado.**

—**¿Te ocurre algo hija?, pareces enfadada.**

**La joven sonrió con cierta malicia y comenzó a caminar hasta su padre.**

—**Sabes padre, me pregunto porqué acababas de decir una mentira.**

—**¿Una mentira?, no comprendo.**

—**Acabas de decir que me puse muy contenta cuando supe que debía casarme con Caspian, cosa que los dos sabemos que no es cierta.**

—**Lisarella, ya hemos hablado de esto, no montes una escena.**

**Caspian se alegraba de que ella tampoco quisiera casarse pero, sabía de sobra que ambos estaban obligados, él porque debía cumplir la última voluntad de su padre, ella porque su padre la obligaba. Pensó rápido y se le ocurrió una idea.**

—**Lisarella—dijo Caspian—, ¿podríamos hablar en privado?**

—**No Caspian, me temo que no puedo contentarte.**

—**Por favor—le dijo guiñándole un ojo disimuladamente.**

**Ella vio el gesto y entendió que aquella conversación que le proponía Caspian tenía trampa.**

—**Está bien, acompáñame.**

**Los dos salieron del salón de actos y fueron hasta la biblioteca.**

—**¿Estás segura de que aquí no nos oirán?**

—**Totalmente, es el único lugar del castillo que está insonorizado. ¿De qué quieres hablar?**

—**Ninguno de los dos quiere casarse, pero estamos obligados a hacerlo, así que te propongo un trato.**

—**Te escucho.**

—**No podemos huir de esta boda concertada, ni siquiera yo que soy el rey puedo impedirla, y no creas que no lo he intentado, así que te propongo que, para que esto sea más llevadero para ambos, te vengas conmigo al castillo y, una vez allí, pelearnos a más no poder, dejando claro que es una malísima idea el que nos casemos.**

—**No me parece mal pero, ¿y si no funciona?, ¿y si aun así se empeñan en que nos casemos?**

—**Creo que en ese caso no nos quedará más remedio que casarnos.**

**Lisarella se sentó en uno de los sillones que había cerca de ella.**

—**Caspian, tenemos que hacer que tu idea funcione, yo no puedo casarme contigo, somos amigos y, a pesar de que hacía años que no nos veíamos, te sigo teniendo aprecio, pero sólo eso, jamás podría amarte y, si me convierto en tu reina, tendré que darte como mínimo un heredero y, ¿no crees que sería horrible tener descendencia con alguien a quien no quieres ni vas a querer en la vida?**

—**Sí, sería horrible, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo pero, creo que hay alguna razón más, ¿me equivoco?**

—**No, no te equivocas—ella sonrió—. Mi corazón tiene dueño.**

—**Me alegro por ti, ¿tus sentimientos son correspondidos?**

—**Sí, afortunadamente. ¿Recuerdas a Brann? **

—**Claro que sí, con la de veces que hemos jugado los tres juntos, él es tu enamorado ¿no?**

—**Así es, pero creo yo no soy la única que ha perdido su corazón a favor de otros. Llegaron noticias de que te habías enamorado de la reina Susan, ¿es cierto?**

—**Totalmente.**

—**Lamento que ella tuviera que marcharse, seguro que te encantaría poder tenerla a tu lado en este momento.**

**Caspian se sentó en el sillón que había junto al de Lisarella.**

—**Mucho me temo que tienes razón y, no sabes como lo odio, si supiera que ella puede volver…**

—**No debiste permitir que se marchara.**

—**No pude evitarlo, Aslan no dejaba que se quedara ninguno de los reyes del pasado. **

—**Eso no lo sabía, debió ser un golpe muy duro para ti el saber que no había nada que pudieras hacer para evitar que ella se marchara.**

—**Lo fue pero, tengo que aceptar que ella ya no va a volver.**

**Inconscientemente, Caspian se llevó la mano a la cadena que le había dado Susan.**

—**Caspian, ¿estás bien?**

**Él sonrió sin ganas y miró a su amiga.**

—**Llevo mucho tiempo sin estar bien Lisarella, y tardaré muchísimo en volver a estar como siempre.**

**Ella le cogió la mano y, sonriéndole, le dijo:**

—**Ya verás como todo volverá a la normalidad tarde o temprano.**

**Los dos se levantaron de los sillones.**

—**¿Preparada para fingir el mejor papel de tu vida?—le preguntó él sonriendo.**

—**Sí—le contestó ella riendo.**


	4. El fracaso

**El fracaso**

**Había pasado una semana desde que Lisarella había llegado al castillo telmarino, pero las cosas no iban bien. Lord Cornelius mantenía a diario largas conversaciones con Trumpkin.**

—**Esto no va bien, Trumpkin, esto no va nada bien, el rey y Lady Lisarella se odian, no se soportan.**

—**Y, a cada día que pasa, la cosa se pone peor, sus peleas son más fuertes a medida que pasa el tiempo.**

—**Ayer por la tarde estuve hablando con el rey sobre todo esto.**

—**¿Y que fue lo que os dijo?**

—**Que el reino se irá a pique si ella es la reina, que se va a casar porque se lo ha prometido a Aslan porque, si por él fuera, jamás se casaría con esa loca, que es la peor mujer que ha tenido la desgracia de conocer, y muchas barbaridades más, estaba fuera de sí.**

—**Mucho me temo que, si la situación no cambia, será un completo error el que se casen.**

—**Pero ambos deben cumplir con el acuerdo.**

—**Lord Cornelius, los dos sabemos que nuestro rey no quiere casarse y que su padre ya no está aquí para ver si se ha cumplido su última voluntad; de la misma manera, también sabemos que Lord Arístides consiente la boda del rey con su hija por hacer honor a la amistad que un día tuvo con el rey Caspian IX, no por otra cosa, sabéis de sobra que al Lord no le interesa el que su hija sea o no sea la reina de Narnia. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ver como prosiguen las cosas y, si vemos que la situación no mejora, cancelar la boda.**

**Lord Cornelius suspiró.**

—**Creo que tienes razón Trumpkin, pero los dos sabemos que, si el rey no se casa con Lady Lisarella, nos va a costar mucho trabajo el que el reino tenga una reina.**

—**Algún día el rey volverá a amar y Narnia tendrá una reina.**

**Los días pasaban y las cosas entre Caspian y Lisarella no mejoraban, al contrario, empeoraban a más no poder. Lord Cornelius y Trumpkin tomaron la decisión de que lo mejor era cancelar la boda y comunicarles la noticia a los afectados al día siguiente por la mañana, momento en el que ambos parecían estar más calmados cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Aquella conversación en la que se decidió la anulación de la boda fue escuchada por Caspian.**

**Lisarella iba ya a meterse en la cama para descansar cuando vio que un trozo de pergamino se colaba por debajo de su puerta. Lo cogió y leyó lo que ponía.**

—**Tenemos que hablar, me he enterado de algo importante, nos vemos en la biblioteca. Posdata, eres una magnífica actriz.**

**Lisarella había reconocido la letra de Caspian al instante. Guardó la nota bajo la almohada y se dirigió hasta la biblioteca. Cuando llegó, vio que Caspian ya estaba allí; estaba sentado en un sillón junto a la ventana.**

—**Espero que sea realmente importante, sabes que es peligroso el que nos vean juntos a estas horas, deberías haberme citado a la hora de siempre, todo nuestro plan podría irse al traste si nos pillan.**

—**Siéntate, cuando te cuente lo que he escuchado te alegrarás de haber venido.**

**Lisarella se sentó en el sillón que había delante del de Caspian.**

—**Mañana, no sé si en el desayuno o después, Lord Cornelius y Trumpkin van a decirnos una noticia maravillosa.**

**Lisarella sonrió abiertamente.**

—**Así que, mañana vamos a ser libres, interesante, muy interesante.**

—**Mañana podrás volver a Terebinthia y estar con Brann.**

—**Lo estoy deseando, aunque te voy a echar de menos, me había acostumbrado a vernos a escondidas para ver cuales iban a ser nuestros próximos pasos.**

—**Bueno, yo también te voy a echar de menos, somos muy buenos amigos, pero los dos sabíamos que esto es lo que ocurriría si interpretábamos bien nuestros papeles, cosa que hemos hecho estupendamente.**

—**Me alegra saber que, al final, nuestro plan ha salido perfectamente.**

—**A mí también me alegra, pero creo que lo mejor es que nos despidamos por esta noche, aún es temprano y es posible que alguien sienta deseos de venir aquí.**

**Los dos se levantaron de los sillones y se marcharon a sus respectivos aposentos. Aquella noche ambos durmieron muy tranquilos y deseando que llegase la mañana.**

**Cuando los rayos del sol despertaron al rey Caspian, eran las nueve menos cuarto. Él se levantó de la cama y, sin cambiarse siquiera, bajó a desayunar. Cuando llegó, encontró que Lisarella, que también estaba en pijama, estaba allí, junto a unos sonrientes Lord Cornelius y Trumpkin.**

—**Buenos días—dijo Caspian mientras se sentaba.**

—**Buenos días—contestaron los presentes.**

—**Majestad—dijo Lord Cornelius—, me gustaría saber porqué, faltando dos días para la boda, no habéis ordenado que se comience con los preparativos.**

**Caspian, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo zumo, se atragantó.**

—**¿Pero de verdad siguen pensando que es una idea acertada el que nos casemos?—preguntó Lisarella totalmente sorprendida a Lord Cornelius y Trumpkin.**

—**Si no nos soportamos—añadió Caspian.**

—**¿A no?—preguntó inocentemente Trumpkin.**

—**Ustedes mismo han sido testigos de nuestras frecuentes peleas—dijo Lisarella.**

—**La convivencia no funciona—dijo Caspian—, mucho menos va a funcionar el matrimonio.**

—**Pueden dejar de fingir cuando quieran—dijo Lord Cornelius,**

—**¿Fingir?—preguntaron Caspian y Lisarella simulando extrañeza.**

—**Sabemos de sobra que todas esas peleas que han mantenido formaban parte de un plan para que la boda tuviera que ser cancelada.**

—**Casi lo consiguen, al igual que el engañarnos—dijo Trumpkin.**

—**¿Qué pruebas tienen para afirmar que todo esto forma parte de un plan?—preguntó Lisarella.**

—**Alguien les ha oído hablar varias noches en la biblioteca sobre ese plan desde que usted está aquí.**

**Lord Cornelius y Trumpkin se levantaron de las sillas en las que estaban sentados. El primero miró al rey y le dijo:**

—**Voy a ordenar que comiencen con los preparativos, apenas si queda tiempo.**

**Los dos salieron del comedor.**

—**¿Quién habrá sido el que nos ha estado escuchando?—se preguntó Caspian.**

—**Que más da eso Caspian, nos han pillado, ahora tendremos que casarnos—dijo ella con fastidio.**

—**Tiene que haber alguna salida, segura.**

—**No hay ninguna salida Caspian, la única que teníamos era la que tú propusiste.**

—**Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, tranquila, todo saldrá…**

—**¡Perfectamente mal!, ¡ya no hay tiempo para pensar en algo más!, ¡oooooooh, maldita sea!**

**Caspian se puso a pensar, sabía que algo se podría hacer, aunque sólo fuera para ganar más tiempo.**

—**Lisarella, ¿estarías dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera proporcionarnos más tiempo?**

**Ella le miró extrañada.**

—**¿A qué te refieres?**

—**Ven conmigo, debemos ir a un lugar seguro.**

**Los dos salieron del comedor y se dirigieron a la Gran Torre.**

—**Este es el lugar más seguro de todo el castillo, tal vez deberíamos haber venido aquí desde un principio.**

—**¿Qué es lo que se te ha ocurrido?**

—**Sólo tenemos dos días para actuar pero, tal vez haya una forma de retrasar la boda y pensar en un nuevo plan, aunque pueda que no sea necesario el pensar en algo nuevo si lo que estoy pensando sale bien.**

—**De acuerdo, ¿cuál es la manera de retrasar la boda?**

—**La obtención de tu vestido de novia.**

**Lisarella se extrañó, no entendía a donde quería llegar Caspian.**

—**Vale, me he perdido.**

—**Querida, ya que debemos casarnos por obligación, creo que lo más adecuado es que pueda estar todo a nuestro acomodo, en otras palabras, tener lo mejor de lo mejor. Podemos retrasar la boda diciendo que tú deseas tener un traje de novia a tu gusto y que quieres que sea de Terebinthia.**

—**Con lo cual habría que viajar.**

—**Exactamente.**

—**Vale, viajo a Terebinthia con la excusa del vestido pero, ¿después qué?**

—**Fúgate con Brann, haz lo que quieras pero, sobre todo, haz hasta lo imposible para no volver aquí.**

—**¿Crees que funcionaría?**

—**Lo primero que intentamos casi funciona, sólo hay que saber representar bien nuestro papel, que en este caso será mucho más fácil y no habrá que estar pensando en motivos para montar una pelea; en este caso sólo tendremos que mostrarnos resignados.**

—**Bueno, creo que no perdemos nada por intentarlo.**

—**Vayamos a dar la noticia entonces.**

**Caspian y Lisarella salieron de la Gran Torre y comenzaron a buscar a Lord Cornelius, a quien no tardaron mucho en encontrar.**

—**Lord Cornelius—dijo Caspian.**

—**¿Sí majestad?**

—**Lisarella y yo queremos comentarte una cosa sobre nuestra boda.**

—**¿Cuál?**

—**Ya que tenemos que casarnos por obligación, queremos tener lo mejor de lo mejor.**

—**No se preocupen por eso, lo tendrán.**

—**El problema, Lord Cornelius—dijo Lisarella—, es que, para tener lo mejor de lo mejor, mi vestido tiene que ser totalmente a mi gusto, no me vale cualquiera.**

—**Estoy seguro de que nuestras costureras podrán confeccionar un vestido a vuestro gusto en el poco tiempo del que disponemos.**

—**Lord Cornelius, quiero que mi vestido sea hecho en Terebinthia.**

—**Lady Lisarella, con ese deseo vuestro, habría que retrasar la boda.**

—**Tengo que casarme en contra de mi voluntad y, la única petición que hago es la de poder tener un vestido de novia del lugar donde he vivido toda mi vida, creo que eso no es pedir mucho, además, ¿cuánto podría retrasarse la boda?, ¿dos semanas?, ya hemos esperado casi un mes, por un poco más no creo que vaya a pasar nada.**

—**¿Estáis de acuerdo con esa petición majestad?**

—**Sí, opino igual que ella, como os he dicho anteriormente, ya que debemos casarnos por obligación, ¿por qué no hacer que todo sea casi perfecto? Si ella quiere tener un vestido de novia procedente de Terebinthia, que lo tenga, por mí no habrá ningún problema, como ella ha dicho, no creo que por espera un poco más vaya a pasar nada.**

—**Bien pues, en ese caso, voy a dar la noticia de que se retrasará la boda hasta nueva orden. Supongo que avisaréis de vuestro regreso, ¿no Lady Lisarella?**

—**Sí, cuando el vestido haya sido terminado y esté en mis manos, mandaré un comunicado avisando de mi regreso al castillo para que comiencen con los preparativos.**

**Lord Cornelius asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.**

—**Prepara tus cosas, yo mandaré un mensaje al puerto para informar de que preparen un barco para el viaje.**

—**No vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad?**

—**Sólo te acompañaré hasta el puerto, después—Caspian le susurró al oído—… serás libre.**

**Ella sonrió y le dijo una vez que él volvió a poner la distancia entre los dos:**

—**Piensas rápido y sabes que hacer y como actuar en todo tipo de situaciones, Narnia debe sentirse orgullosa de tener el rey que tiene.**

—**Tus palabras me halagan pero—le dijo él sonriendo—, será mejor que subas a preparar tus cosas.**

**Ella dejó solo a Caspian y marchó a sus aposentos.**

"**Espero que todo esto salga bien, ya no se me ocurren más formas de impedir la boda."**

**Caspian fue hasta la sala del Consejo y allí comenzó a escribir el mensaje que debía enviar al puerto.**

**Al día siguiente, a la mitad de la tarde, llegaron al puerto.**

—**Te escribiré en secreto para que nadie lo sepa y te contaré que tal me va todo—le dijo ella a él.**

**Lisarella y Caspian se encontraban en el camarote que ella iba a ocupar.**

—**Eso espero, me encantará saber que tal te va todo con Brann, aunque el hacer todo esto suponga que vayáis a tener que vivir como unos fugitivos.**

**Ella comenzó a reírse.**

—**Te aseguro que eso es lo que menos me importa, además, siempre he querido vivir fuera del castillo y tener aventuras.**

—**Estoy seguro de que así será, además, a Brann también le gusta ese tipo de vida.**

—**Te echaré de menos Caspian—le dijo abrazándose a él.**

—**Yo también te echaré de menos—dijo él también abrazándola.**

**Se dieron un beso en cada mejilla y, dibujando ambos una sonrisa en su rostro, Caspian salió del camarote. **


	5. Recuerdos

**Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían vuelto de Narnia. Las vacaciones de verano no estaban siendo para nada como creían que lo serían, pues cada uno, excepto Edmund, había encontrado la manera en la que pasar los días. **

**Lucy se había vuelto una ávida de lectora de, prácticamente, todo tipo de libros, aunque sus favoritos eran los de aventuras ya que le recordaban Narnia; Peter salía casi todas las mañanas y tardes con una amiga de Susan, según Edmund, cada vez que su hermano volvía a casa, traía una cara de idiota perdido que no podía con ella; Susan, por su parte, había decidido pasar sus vacaciones en la más absoluta soledad, no quería la compañía de nadie.**

**Una tarde, Edmund, que ya estaba cansado de que los días pasasen y que sus hermanos siguieran con la rutina que habían adoptado, fue hasta la habitación de Susan. Tocó a la puerta y esperó a obtener alguna respuesta de su hermana pero, no tuvo suerte. Abrió la puerta y, al entrar en la habitación, vio que su hermana no estaba. Edmund sabía que su hermana sólo salía para ir al baño y para las comidas, así que decidió esperarla pensando que ella no tardaría en volver. Iba a sentarse en la cama cuando vio algo en el escritorio de su hermana que le llamó la atención. Cogió el papel que había encima del mueble y comenzó a leer.**

"**Algo está pasándome, me siento muy rara desde la semana pasada, como si hubiese algo nuevo en mi interior. Creo que todo esto tiene que ver con todo lo ocurrido con Caspian… Oh, Caspian, como te echo de menos, hemos pasada tantas cosas, tenemos en común tantos recuerdos… Recuerdo día tras día todos aquellos encuentros a escondidas para que nadie, y mucho menos Peter, pudiera molestarnos, todas tus dulces palabras, besos, caricias, todas tus radiantes sonrisas, tus cálidos abrazos, tus deseos de no soltarme nunca cuando me tenías abrazada, tus besos en mi cuello, tus susurros en mis oídos… Todo mi amor, todo lo recuerdo con la mayor precisión posible, todos los recuerdos que comparto contigo no quiero perderlos por nada del mundo, quiero tenerlos siempre presentes en mi mente.**

**Con toda claridad recuerdo aquella primera tarde en la que estuvimos juntos, fue tan maravillosa y extraña al mismo tiempo**

—**¡Edmund!**

**Él dejó el papel en el escritorio y miró a su hermana.**

—**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—le preguntó ella con enfado en la voz y acercándose a él.**

—**Quería hablar contigo y, al ver que no estabas, decidí esperarte.**

—**No era necesario que te pusieras a cotillear.**

—**Lo siento, me llamó mucho la atención, perdóname.**

—**No deberías haberlo leído.**

—**Si te sirve de consuelo, no lo he leído entero.**

—**No se lo digas a Peter, no quiero que sepa nada de lo que pasó con Caspian, prefiero que piense que sólo fue un beso antes de marcharnos y volver aquí.**

**Susan se sentó en su silla y suspiró.**

—**Peter no sabrá nada, tranquila. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?**

—**Hay muchas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar pero, no quiero aburrirte con historias de amor.**

—**No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que, si quieres.**

**Susan sonrió.**

—**Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en aquella primera tarde?—le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.**

**Susan volvió a sonreír y miró a su hermano.**

—**En aquella primera tarde…**

**Inicio flashback**

**Susan paseaba por el bosque, no se había alejado mucho del altozano, sabía que podía haber soldados telmarinos acechando la zona. Iba pensando en su entrenamiento con los arqueros, no había sido muy bueno, tendrías que mejorar mucho para poder enfrentarse a Miraz; sin embargo, el entrenamiento no era en lo único en lo que pensaba, también pensaba en el príncipe, el cual había aparecido por sorpresa mientras ella estaba con los arqueros. Le había gustado mucho pasar ese breve rato con él, había sido interesante. Se sentó a los pies de un árbol, apoyó la espalda en el tronco, cerró los ojos y continuó pensando en él.**

—**¿Puedo sentarme con vos, majestad? **

**Susan abrió los ojos, había reconocido aquella voz al instante.**

—**Por supuesto—contestó ella sonriendo.**

**Caspian se sentó a su lado.**

—**¿Cómo me has encontrado?—le preguntó ella.**

—**Reconozco que os he seguido.**

—**¿Alguna razón para ello?**

—**No sé muy bien porqué lo he hecho, perdón si os he ofendido—dijo al mismo tiempo que hacía ademán de levantarse.**

**Susan, viendo eso, le cogió de la mano.**

—**No me has ofendido en ningún momento Caspian.**

**Él sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando la mano de Susan cogió la suya.**

—**¿Puedo pedirte algo?—le preguntó ella.**

—**Lo que queráis.**

—**Deja de hablarme de usted, es un trato innecesario en este momento.**

—**De acuerdo, como quieras.**

—**¿Estás bien?, te noto algo nervioso—le dijo acariciándole suavemente la mano, la cual no le había soltado.**

—**Sí, bastante bien teniendo en cuenta la situación.**

**Caspian no la miraba, se sentía inferior y, tal y como había dicho Susan, nervioso. Ella lo notaba e intuía el porqué de que Caspian la hubiera seguido. Conocía los sentimientos que él le tenía y sabía el miedo que sentía a que, dichos sentimientos, no fueran correspondidos. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Caspian y notó como la respiración de él se agitaba ligeramente.**

—**¿Qué es lo que te pone tan nervioso, Caspian?—le preguntó sonriendo.**

—**Para ser sincero contigo, no lo sé.**

**Ella levantó su cabeza del hombro y le miró sin borrar en ningún momento la sonrisa de su rostro.**

—**No estás siendo sincero, perfectamente sabes que es lo que te pone así.**

**Caspian la miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules que le perdían más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.**

—**Tú eres la que me pone nervioso.**

**Susan acercaba cada vez más su rostro al de Caspian.**

—**¿Y por qué te pongo nervioso?**

**Caspian evitó su mirada y notó como comenzaba a ruborizarse.**

—**¿Caspian?**

**Pero él continuaba sin mirarla, no se atrevía, temía delatarse, aunque ya lo hubiese hecho inconscientemente hacía unos días.**

—**¿Me permites unas cuantas preguntas?**

**Él asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Ante todo te pido sinceridad, ¿la tendré pregunte lo que pregunte?**

**La respuesta fue un nuevo asentimiento.**

—**Caspian, ¿te importo?**

—**Demasiado.**

—**¿Qué sientes por mí?**

—**Algo que sobrepasa con creces a la amistad.**

—**¿Tienes miedo a que mis sentimientos por ti no sean iguales a los tuyos?**

**Caspian volvió a mirarla.**

—**No sabes cuanto.**

**En ese momento se escuchó:**

—**¡Susan!**

**Lucy la estaba llamando.**

—**Proseguiremos con esta conversación esta noche, cuando todos estén dormidos—dijo ella.**

**Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó.**

—**Nos vemos luego.**

**Fin flashback**

—**¿Te fuiste sin decirle lo que sentías?**

—**Sí, quería que el momento en el que ambos nos dijésemos "te quiero" fuera especial, algo más privado, así que, que Lucy me estuviese buscando, me vino como anillo al dedo.**

—**Ahora entiendo porqué Caspian aquella tarde no hacía nada a derechas.**

—**Por la noche estaba muy nervioso, temía que lo que yo le pudiera decir pudiera herirle.**

—**¿Puedo saber a que te refieres cuando dices que te sientes rara desde la semana pasada?**

—**No sabía explicarlo, es algo raro, además, en estos últimos días me siento muy cansada.**

—**¡Edmund, baja por favor, necesito tu ayuda!**

—**Ve—dijo Susan—, mamá te necesita.**

—**Susan—dijo Edmund mientras se levantaba de la cama—, si necesitas hablar de todo lo de Caspian en algún momento, ya sabes que estoy aquí.**

**Susan le sonrió y Edmund se marchó. Ella, al verse sola nuevamente, cogió el papel que había estado leyendo su hermano; sus ojos se detuvieron en la línea en la que describía el primer beso entre Caspian y ella. Sonriendo recordó aquel momento.**

**Inicio flashback**

**Era de madrugada y ambos se encontraban en el mismo lugar en el que habían estado en la tarde; habían llevado cuidado al salir del altozano para que los vigilantes no les vieran.**

—**¿Crees que nos habrán visto?—preguntó Caspian.**

—**No creo, hemos llevado mucho cuidado.**

**Caspian estaba de espaldas a Susan, desde que habían salido del altozano no se había atrevido a mirarla.**

—**Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente—le dijo ella.**

—**No sé si quiero que deje de ser una conversación pendiente.**

—**¿No te gustaría saber cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti?**

—**Me da miedo lo que puedas decirme, creo que puedo conformarme con que sepas que te quiero, no me gustaría salir perdiendo.**

—**Podrías salir ganando.**

—**No lo creo.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Eres demasiado buena para mí. Cuando te vi la primera vez me quedé eclipsado por tu belleza, jamás había visto a una chica que produjese tal revuelo en mi interior; cuanto te miré a los ojos, me perdí en ellos de forma instantánea y guardé aquella primera mirada en mi mente, no he dejado de soñar con ella desde entonces; a escondidas, te he oído hablar con Lucy en varias ocasiones, lo que ha provocado que me haya enamorado poco a poco de tu voz y de tu risa; te he visto sonreír, he visto también la felicidad en tu rostro y, por supuesto, he comprobado que el sobrenombre de "Benévola" te hace justicia totalmente. Para otros no sé lo que serás pero, para mí eres la perfección personificada, eres algo con lo que sólo puedo soñar, no creo ser digno de ti.**

**Susan se quedó maravillada ante las palabras de Caspian, nadie le había dicho nunca algo semejante a aquello.**

—**Caspian…**

**Él se dio la vuelta y la miró, la veía realmente hermosa.**

—**No es necesario que me digas nada Susan, tengo asumido que…**

**Pero Caspian no pudo terminar de hablar, Susan le detuvo al ponerle un dedo en los labios; le sonreía muy abiertamente.**

—**No estropees este momento—le dijo bajando el dedo lentamente.**

**Ella acercó su rostro al de él y terminó con su deseo de fundir sus labios con los de Caspian, los cuales eran tiernos y suaves. Fue un beso corto, inocente y dulce.**

—**Caspian, digas lo que digas y creas lo que creas, tú eres el único que puede ser digno de mí, no me importa que tú no lo veas así, no me importa nada que no sea el estar contigo.**

—**Susan…**

—**Te quiero Caspian, no puedo evitar quererte más de lo que he querido a nada en toda mi vida, tú te has convertido poco a poco en mi todo.**

**Caspian la abrazó y ella, sonriendo, también se abrazó a él.**

—**Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida—le dijo él acariciándole el cabello y sonriendo.**

**Fin flashback**

**Las lágrimas recorrían lentamente el rostro de Susan, echaba terriblemente de menos a Caspian, como le había dicho aquella noche, él se había convertido en su todo.**

**Aquella noche Susan tuvo un sueño intranquilo, no dejaba de ver imágenes que pertenecían a sus recuerdos; veía como Aslan le decía a Peter y a ella que al día siguiente se marcharían de Narnia y que ya no podrían volver, veía como ella se alejaba de su hermano y del gran león para ir a buscar a Caspian, como le contaba entre lágrimas la nefasta noticia, como aquella noche habían hecho el amor por primera vez, como se habían despedido a la mañana siguiente, su reacción al ver la nota de Aslan debajo de su almohada y las horas que pasó con Caspian en su habitación.**

**Despertó bruscamente al ver como Caspian besaba a una chica a la que no podía verle bien la cara. Se incorporó en la cama y se pasó la mano por la frente, la cual estaba perlada de sudor. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, una vez allí se miró en el espejo y vio que tenía un aspecto lamentable. Desde que se había despertado no había podido dejar de pensar en las últimas imágenes de su sueño, ella sabía que Caspian ya debía pertenecer a otra chica pero, a pesar de no haberse mostrado molesta por ello delante de él, le costaba muchísimo aceptarlo.**

**Se lavó la cara y se la secó con una toalla, se sentía realmente pesada.**

—**Buf, parezco mamá cuando estaba…**

**Susan calló de golpe, acababa de ocurrírsele algo que no quería pensar que pudiera ser cierto.**

—**No puede ser, es demasiado improbable, debe ser otra cosa, no puede ser que yo esté…**

**Susan no se atrevía a decir la palabra, le aterraba que pudiera ser verdad, ¿qué pasaría entonces? Comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa; fue hasta su habitación, encendió la luz, cerró la puerta, abrió el armario y se miró al espejo, estaba muy pálida. Se puso de perfil y se quitó el camisón, su mirada fue directamente hasta su vientre reflejado en el espejo, se lo notaba algo hinchado. Puso la mano en el vientre y la dejó hay sólo unos segundos, pues la quitó en cuanto notó un leve golpe. Cerró los ojos y dejó que algunas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Al instante, y sin dejar de derramar lágrimas, se sentó en la cama.**

"**¿Qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer? Estoy metida en un buen lío y, por lo que estoy viendo, va con el tiempo de Narnia, no con el mío."**

**Una hora después, Susan decidió intentar volver a dormir, aunque dudaba mucho que lo consiguiera. Cuando se levantó de la cama para coger el camisón y ponérselo, vio que su problema acababa de acrecentarse, su vientre estaba muchísimo más hinchado que antes. Fue nuevamente hasta el armario y volvió a mirarse al espejo.**

—**Es como si ya llevase con esto alrededor de seis meses.**

**En ese instante, Susan notó una nueva patada.**


	6. Un paseo revelador

**Un paseo revelador**

**Caspian se levantó de la cama y bajó a desayunar, en el comedor sólo estaba Lisarella.**

—**Buenos días—dijo él.**

—**Buenos días—le respondió ella con la voz tomada.**

**A Caspian le extrañó que Lisarella tuviera así la voz, la última vez que había hablado con ella había sido la noche anterior y estaba perfectamente.**

—**¿Te encuentras bien?**

—**Sí, es sólo que anoche recordé que hoy hace cuatro años desde lo de Brann.**

**Lisarella no pudo evitarlo y rompió a llorar.**

—**Lo siento, pensarás que soy una idiota.**

—**No pienso que seas una idiota, entiendo que, a pesar de los años que han pasado, aún te duela, él era la persona a la que amabas y con la que deseabas pasar el resto de tu vida.**

—**Por favor discúlpame, no me apetece que nadie me vea así—dijo ella levantándose—, estaré en mis aposentos si me necesitas para algo.**

—**Lisarella, ni siquiera has terminado de desayunar.**

—**No me apetece comer nada más.**

**Lisarella se marchó del comedor sin dejar de llorar. Caspian la siguió con la mirada, odiaba verla así, ella era su mejor amiga y su mejor apoyo. A lo largo de aquellos cuatro años se habían vuelto inseparables. Él le había dedicado todo el tiempo posible para conseguir que ella volviera a la normalidad, sabía que la muerte de Brann le había supuesto un duro golpe que difícilmente superaría; le costó más de dos años y medio pero, finalmente, consiguió que volviera a sonreír y que volviera a ser ella misma. Lisarella, por su parte, no se apartó del lado de Caspian cuando éste atravesó varias malas rachas ocasionadas por el deber de gobernar el reino lo mejor posible y por Susan, la chica que seguía siendo la dueña del corazón del rey. En definitiva, siempre estaban el uno para el otro.**

**Caspian desayunó con la compañía del más absoluto silencio. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar recordar la mañana en la que había recibido la carta de Lisarella.**

**Flashback**

**Caspian había terminado de desayunar; hacía un mes desde la marcha de Lisarella y, él no podía estar más tranquilo. Lo único que le molestaba era no haber recibido todavía noticias de su amiga. Cuando el rey se disponía a abandonar el comedor, entró un criado que llevaba una carta.**

—**Majestad, un grifo ha traído esto para usted.**

—**¿De quién es?**

—**De Lady Lisarella.**

—**Gra… Gracias—dijo Caspian sorprendido y cogiendo la carta.**

**El criado se marchó y él se fue hasta la biblioteca, había algo en todo aquello que no le gustaba. Lisarella había dicho que le escribiría pero, había dicho también que lo haría en secreto, ¿por qué entonces le enviaba una carta de aquella manera?**

**Cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y fue hasta su sillón favorito. Abrió el sobre y sacó la carta; notó que Lisarella había estado llorando cuando la había escrito, lo que hizo que las sospechas de Caspian de que algo no iba bien aumentaran. Comenzó a leer temiéndose lo peor.**

"Caspian, seguí el plan tal y como tú me habías dicho. Cuando llegué a Terebinthia, para disimular y que nadie sospechase, fui a la mejor sastrería y encargué el vestido pero, no tuve mucha suerte y mi padre se enteró de que estaba allí. Me mandó llamar y no me quedó más remedio que ir y, estando en el castillo, me dio una terrible noticia, me dijo que hacía tres días que Brann había muerto a causa de la herida que recibió en un enfrentamiento con Akmon.

**Caspian levantó la vista de la carta de Lisarella, aquello no podía ser cierto, Brann siempre había sido muy superior a Akmon, ¿cómo era posible que aquello hubiera sucedido? Continuó leyendo con cierto dolor pues, a pesar de que hacía años y años que no veía a Brann, siempre lo había considerado un gran amigo.**

No puedo evitar regresar a Narnia, lo primero porque quedarme en Terebinthia sería insoportable para mí, todo me recordaría a Brann y, viajar en este momento es lo que menos me apetece. Por otra parte, mi padre me obliga a volver a causa del maldito acuerdo. Sé que regresando nos estoy condenando a tener que casarnos pero, por favor, entiéndeme, en estos momentos estoy hecha pedazos, ahora más que nunca necesito una mano amiga. Caspian, por favor, perdóname. Dentro de unos días llegaré al puerto pero, prefiero que nos veamos en el castillo. Lamento que al final las cosas no nos hayan salido bien.

Lisarella"

**Caspian dobló la carta y la guardó en el sobre. Se imaginaba como estaría ella, imaginaba todo su dolor. Cuando volviera no sería el momento adecuado para tener que llevar a cabo la fatídica boda, así que tomó una decisión y fue a hablar con Lord Cornelius.**

**Fin flashback**

**Nada más salir del comedor se encontró con Lord Cornelius.**

—**Buenos días majestad.**

—**Buenos días.**

—**Me gustaría hablar de algo con vos.**

—**¿De qué queréis hablar?**

—**Majestad, dentro de unos días hará cuatro años desde que Lady Lisarella volvió al castillo, comprendí los motivos que me disteis entonces para cancelar la boda hasta nueva orden pero, yo creo que …**

—**Lord Cornelius, sé lo que vais a decirme pero, no es el momento oportuno para llevar a cabo la boda. Sé que han pasado los años y que lo normal sería que ya diéramos el brazo a torcer pero, no puedo pedirle a Lisarella que lo haga. Hoy hace precisamente cuatro años desde la muerte del único chico al que ha amado y, en el desayuno, no ha ocultado su dolor. Lord Cornelius, por favor, tanto ella como yo sabemos que tenemos que casarnos pero, aún somos jóvenes, no hay porqué tener prisa, además, Narnia no necesita que su rey esté casado y tampoco necesita, por el momento, un heredero, dadnos algo más de tiempo, por favor.**

**Lord Cornelius se resignó y asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Hicisteis una promesa, sabéis que debéis cumplirla.**

—**No os preocupéis por eso, la cumpliré. Voy a ir al bosque a dar un paseo, no quiero que nadie vaya a buscarme a no ser que sea por algo sumamente importante.**

—**Como vos ordenéis majestad.**

**Caspian se marchó del castillo a pie, había decidido que dejaría a Batallador en las caballerizas, no le apetecía montar. Quince minutos después llegó a su destino. Se internó en el bosque y agradeció el silencio y la tranquilidad que allí había, contempló la belleza de la naturaleza y dejó volar su imaginación; se veía a sí mismo y a Susan paseando por aquellos hermosos senderos. Cuando estuvo cerca del río se sentó a los pies de un árbol para poder disfrutar de aquella tranquilidad.**

—**¿Por qué nadie entiende que me guste venir aquí a jugar?**

**Caspian se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, pertenecía a una niña pequeña, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Miró al río y la vio sentada a la orilla, el verla así le recordó mucho a Susan. Decidió acercarse a ella, le parecía raro que una niña de, aparentemente cuatro o cinco años, estuviera sola en el bosque.**

—**Hola pequeña.**

**La niña le miró sobresaltada, se levantó e hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que decía:**

—**Buenos días majestad.**

—**Por favor, nada de majestad, llámame Caspian.**

**Caspian se sentó y la niña le imitó. Él la observó con detenimiento. Tenía una larga y ondulada cabellera castaña clara que le caía por los hombros, unos labios finos y unos ojos marrones que le recordaban a los suyos, y una nariz que le recordaba mucho a la de Susan. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul que resaltaba su blanca piel.**

—**¿Cómo te llamas?**

—**Marilia.**

—**¿Y cuántos años tienes?**

—**Cuatro.**

—**¿Y qué hace una niña de tu edad sola por el bosque?**

—**Vivo en el bosque, en una casita que está más o menos por el centro.**

—**Hablas muy bien para tener tan corta edad.**

—**Mi mamá es amante de las lenguas, sobre todo de las muertas, así que se empeñó en que hablará a la perfección.**

—**Pues ha hecho un excelente trabajo.**

**Marilia rió alegremente.**

—**Antes te he oído decir que nadie entiende el que te guste venir a jugar aquí, ¿puedo entender con eso que te has escapado?**

—**Sí, mi mamá no me deja salir sola de casa, por eso me escapo de vez en cuando.**

—**¿Y no has pensado que tu mamá podría estar muy preocupada por ti?**

—**Sí, lo he pensado pero, me da igual. Me gusta mucho venir al río, pasear por estos senderos, ver las flores…**

—**Veo que te gusta la naturaleza.**

—**Me gusta mucho.**

—**No quisiera parecer grosero pero, creo que deberías volver a casa.**

**Marilia suspiró.**

—**Si quieres, puedo acompañarte.**

**Marilia le miró y, sonriendo, le dijo:**

—**Vale.**

**Los dos se levantaron y ella le dio la mano, algo que a él le sorprendió; tenía una piel suave. Caspian se sentía muy a gusto en compañía de aquella niña, le parecía una caja de sorpresa. Mientras caminaban hasta la casita de Marilia, mantuvieron una conversación muy agradable, ella poseía mucha alegría y una gran vivacidad, algo que saltaba a la vista; era una niña con unos sentimientos muy puros, muy bien educada y muy amable.**

—**Oh, que rosas tan bonitas—dijo Marilia.**

**Caspian sonrió, le soltó la mano y se acercó a las rosas; con cuidado cogió una. Cuando estuvo delante de Marilia, se agachó y le dio la rosa.**

—**Para ti, hace juego con tu vestido—le dijo sonriendo.**

—**Gracias—dijo ella abrazándose a él.**

—**De nada—le dijo sorprendido por el acto de Marilia.**

**Cuando la niña le soltó se fijó en su cuello. Marilia llevaba una cadena de plata de la que colgaba un anillo, un anillo que él conocía perfectamente y que hacía más de cuatro años que no veía.**

**Él le tendió la mano y volvieron a comenzar a caminar.**

—**Llevas un anillo muy bonito en esa cadena de plata.**

—**Gracias, fue mi mamá quien me lo dio.**

—**¿Cómo se llama tu mamá?**

—**Susan.**

—**Que nombre tan bonito.**

**Poco después llegaron hasta la casita.**

—**¡Hola Aslan!—saludó Marilia al ver al gran león.**

—**Hola pequeña, nos tenías muy preocupados, ¿dónde estabas?**

—**En el río, allí me ha encontrado Caspian.**

**Aslan reparó entonces en la presencia del rey.**

—**Buenos días majestad.**

—**Buenos días Aslan.**

**En esos momentos la puerta de la casita se abrió.**

—**¡Marilia!, ¿dónde estabas niña traviesa? Me he puesto ha buscarte por todas partes.**

—**Si me hubieses buscado por todas partes me habrías encontrado, Carola.**

—**Anda y entra para dentro que contenta me tienes.**

—**Que aya más quejita.**

—**¡Marilia!**

—**Es la verdad.**

—**Venga entra.**

—**Mi mamá no está en casa ¿verdad?**

—**Sabes muy bien que no. Vamos dentro anda.**

**Marilia le dio un abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla a Caspian, gestos que él devolvió, y le dijo:**

—**Gracias por acompañarme a casa Caspian.**

—**De nada Marilia.**

—**Espero volver a verte pronto.**

—**Eso espero yo también.**

**Marilia se metió dentro de la casa con Carola.**

—**Me viene estupendo que estés aquí Aslan.**

—**¿Por qué majestad?**

—**Demos un paseo.**

**Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo.**

—**¿Dónde está Susan, Aslan?**

—**En su mundo, donde si no.**

—**¿Me tomas por tonto o algo por el estilo?**

—**Por supuesto que no majestad.**

—**Entonces dime la verdad, ¿dónde está Susan?**

—**¿Cómo sabéis que ella está aquí?**

—**Eso no importa, ¿dónde está?**

—**Está en el pueblo majestad, ha salido a hacer unas compras.**

—**¿Desde cuándo exactamente está en Narnia?**

—**Yo no soy quien para contestar a esas preguntas majestad, eso debe hacerlo la propia Susan.**

**Caspian suspiró malhumorado.**

—**¿Qué os ha parecido la pequeña Marilia?**

—**Es una niña maravillosa, me ha encantado conocerla y pasar un rato con ella. Es tan alegre, tan vivaz, es un encanto.**

—**Veo que os ha caído muy bien.**

—**La verdad es que sí, algo bueno en estos malos días.**

—**¿Malos días?**

—**No quiero parecer impertinente pero, no es algo que te incumba.**

**Caspian y Aslan continuaron su camino. Antes de llegar al castillo, el león se despidió del rey. Él, nada más llegar, se dirigió hasta los aposentos de Lisarella, necesitaba hablar con ella.**

—**¿Puedo pasar, Lisarella?**

—**Adelante Caspian.**

**Él entró en los aposentos y vio que su amiga estaba echada en la cama.**

—**¿Ocurre algo?—le preguntó ella sin mirarle.**

—**Necesito hablar con alguien de lo que me ha pasado en el bosque. Soy consciente de que hoy no es el día más adecuado para hablar de lo que tengo que hablarte pero, eres la única a la que me siento capaz de contárselo, eres mi mejor amiga y, a lo largo de estos años, has sido mi mayor y mejor apoyo.**

**Lisarella se sentó en la cama y miró a Caspian, le notaba un tanto consternado.**

—**Siéntate y cuéntame que es lo que te ha pasado.**

**Caspian se sentó frente a Lisarella.**

—**Sé que te va a parecer increíble pero, Susan está en Narnia.**

—**¿Qué?, ¿no se suponía que ella ya no podía volver?**

—**Se suponía pero, eso no es todo, he conocido por casualidad a su hija.**

—**¿Su hija?**

—**Sí, es una niña encantadora.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

**Caspian miró a Lisarella a la cara, negó con la cabeza y se prohibió el dejar escapar las lágrimas que estaban llegando a sus ojos. Ella le abrazó.**

—**Ha faltado a su palabra, me dijo que me querría siempre y, ahora, resulta que está en Narnia y que ha rehecho su vida. Me siento sumamente estúpido.**

—**Caspian, no digas eso, yo estoy segura de que todo esto tiene que tener una explicación.**

**Susan llegó a casa al medio día, justo para la hora de comer. Cuando entró por la puerta vio en la mesita del pequeño salón un jarrón que contenía una rosa azul.**

—**¡Hola mamá!**

**Susan miró a la escalera y vio a la niña de sus ojos.**

—**Hola cariño.**

**Marilia terminó de bajar los peldaños y fue a abrazar a su madre.**

—**¿De dónde ha salido esa rosa?**

—**Me la ha regalado un amigo.**

—**¿Y que amigo es?**

—**Caspian.**

**Susan empalideció de golpe.**

—**¿Qué Caspian?—preguntó intentando tranquilizarse e intuyendo la respuesta de su hija.**

—**Que Caspian va a ser mamá, el rey.**

—**¿Y cómo que el rey te ha regalado esa rosa?**

—**Nos hemos conocido en el bosque, ha sido muy amable conmigo, es muy bueno y, además, muy guapo.**

—**Marilia por favor, te recuerdo que estás hablando del rey, esas cosas se piensan, nunca se dicen.**

—**Si fuera mentira lo entendería pero, es verdad mamá, ¿por qué no voy a poder decirlo?**

—**Anda vamos a comer.**

**Susan comió intranquila, no podía dejar de pensar en que Caspian conocía la existencia de Marilia. Temía lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ahora, ella estaba segura de que él sabía que ella estaba nuevamente en Narnia, sería un milagro si en el tiempo que había pasado con la niña no hubiera visto el anillo que ésta llevaba en la cadena de plata.**

**Durante todo el resto del día Susan no dejó de estar nerviosa, sólo consiguió calmarse un poco cuando llegó la noche, pues pensó que, si todavía no había pasado nada, era probable que las suposiciones que habían ido tomando forma en su mente estuvieran equivocadas. Cuando acostó a Marilia, Carola ya se había marchado, por lo que le parecía estar sola en la casita. Decidió ir al salón y leer allí un rato antes de irse a descansar.**

**Encendió una vela en la cocina y fue hasta el salón. Allí cogió uno de sus libros favoritos, dejó la vela en la mesita, junto al jarrón, se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a leer. Habría pasado solamente media hora desde que Susan había comenzado su lectura cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.**

—**¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?**

**Cogió la vela y se dirigió hasta la puerta; la abrió y, al ver quien era, la vela se le resbaló de la mano y cayó al suelo, donde se apagó al instante.**


	7. El descubrimiento

**Tenéis ciertas aclaraciones al final pero, os recomiendo que las leáis después de terminar con la lectura del capítulo. Besitos de parte de Futbolera. 8)**

**El descubrimiento**

—**¿Realmente te sorprende verme?**

**Caspian se introdujo en la casita, la cual estaba totalmente a oscuras, salvo por los rayos de la luna. Susan cerró la puerta y se quedó pegada a ella.**

—**Tienes una bonita casita, me recuerda a la que me describiste hace años, parece que alguien ha querido complacerte en todo.**

**Susan, a pesar de que la única luz que había era la que procedía de la luna, veía a Caspian, tal y como había dicho Marilia, muy guapo, el paso de aquellos cuatro años le favorecía muchísimo. Su pelo estaba algo más largo y se había dejado barba. Ella vio que la mirada que él le estaba dirigiendo era fría.**

—**Aslan no ha querido decirme desde cuando exactamente estás aquí pero, me supongo que son los cuatro años que tiene Marilia, ¿me equivoco?**

—**No.**

—**Así que llevas cuatro años en Narnia y ni siquiera te has molestado en mandarme aunque fuera una estúpida nota en la que me lo dijeras, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me has hecho esto? No me habría importado saber que estabas aquí y que habías rehecho tu vida, me habría dolido mucho saber lo último, no te voy a engañar pero, querría haberlo sabido, ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto?**

**Estaba enfadado con ella, no entendía nada, quería respuestas, las necesitaba, quería saber porqué Susan había dejado de quererle, cual había sido el motivo para faltar a las palabras que ella le había dicho en aquella noche.**

—**No habría tenido sentido habértelo dicho, habrías hecho hasta lo imposible para que estuviésemos juntos y, nada habría funcionado, el acuerdo de tu padre junto con el de Lisarella está por encima de todo; pensé en lo mucho que sufrirías si sabías que yo estaba aquí y no podíamos estar juntos, decidí no decirte nada porque no quería hacerte un daño innecesario, ya tenías bastante con amar a alguien a quien no ibas a poder volver a ver y con tener que casarte a la fuerza con alguien a quien no querías; decidí no decirte nada porque te quería, quiero y querré. Sacrifiqué lo que más me importaba en el mundo, sacrifiqué el poder volver a estar contigo por ahorrarte un nuevo sufrir.**

**Susan no le había mirada en ningún momento desde que había comenzado a decirle aquello. Había notado que, algunas veces, la voz había estado apunto de quebrársele. Consiguió distinguir como algunas lágrimas recorrían el rostro con el que tanto había soñado desde su primer encuentro.**

—**Habría preferido saber que estabas aquí aunque no pudiera estar contigo. Cuando esta mañana he sabido que habías regresado a Narnia y desde hacía tanto, no he podido evitar el ponerme a pensar que era lo que había hecho mal para merecer el que no me hubieras dicho nada. Has estado aquí todos estos años, sabes perfectamente que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado en absoluto, te dije que te amaría siempre y, pienso cumplir mi palabra.**

—**Pues deberías dejar de cumplir con tu palabra, ya no tiene sentido, ambos debemos aceptar que nuestros caminos estaban destinados a entrelazarse, no a unirse.**

—**Me niego a aceptar eso.**

—**Pues deberías.**

—**Susan te quiero, no te di el anillo que ahora lleva Marilia por gusto, te lo di porque tú eras, eres y serás la única con la que quiero estar.**

—**Caspian, ya basta, no hay más que hablar de este tema.**

**Caspian no se resignaba a aceptar las palabras de Susan, se negaba por completo. Se acercó a ella lentamente, le quitó las lágrimas que recorrían su cara y la abrazó.**

—**No sabes las ganas que tenía de volver a tenerte así.**

**Susan notó como los brazos de Caspian la rodeaban y como su cuerpo se pegaba al de él. Fue un abrazo cálido y lleno de ternura, igual que siempre. Él le acarició el cabello y le dio un beso en la frente.**

—**No me pidas que deje de quererte, pídeme lo que quieras menos eso.**

—**Caspian…**

**Pero Susan no pudo terminar de hablar, Caspian detuvo sus palabras con un romántico beso. Ella no opuso resistencia, al contrario, sin deber, se dejó llevar; rodeó el cuello de él con los brazos y ensortijó sus dedos en su pelo. Cuando aquel beso terminó, se quedaron con las frentes pegadas.**

—**Te quiero—le dijo él.**

—**Yo también te quiero.**

**Caspian volvió a besarla, para sí mismo, reconocía que aquellos labios constituían una de sus mayores perdiciones.**

—**Tengo curiosidad—dijo Caspian—, ¿por qué lleva Marilia el anillo que te di?**

—**Quería que tuviera algo de su padre.**

**Susan fue consciente de lo que había dicho y, tapándose la boca con las manos, se separó automáticamente de Caspian, había revelado su mayor secreto.**

—**¿Qué?, ¿cómo has dicho?**

**Susan estaba de espaldas a él y no dejaba de maldecirse mentalmente. Las palabras de ella resonaban en los oídos de Caspian.**

—**¿Cómo has sido capaz de ocultarme la existencia de mi propia hija?, ¿cómo Susan, cómo?—le preguntó totalmente incrédulo.**

**Caspian esperaba que ella contestase pero, no lo hizo.**

—**Te miro y veo que tu belleza sigue intacta pero, intento encontrar a la chica de la que me enamoré y no lo consigo. No tenías ningún derecho a ocultármelo, ¿acaso pensabas que si me decías que era padre me echaría atrás y me negaría a hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades?**

**Los dos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos.**

—**Eres una hipócrita Susan, me dices que me quieres y, sin embargo, me has estado ocultando la existencia de nuestra hija, ¿eso es querer a una persona Susan, eso es querer a una persona?**

**El enfado de Caspian, que prácticamente había desaparecido, había vuelto con mucha más furia.**

—**Jamás te voy a perdonar que me hayas ocultado la existencia de mi hija, jamás, tú tenías razón al querer que yo no supiera que habías vuelto, prefería tener el recuerdo que tenía de ti y no saber en lo que te has convertido.**

**Caspian salió de la casita sumamente enfadado. Desató las riendas de Batallador y comenzó a cabalgar rápidamente hacia el castillo. Ahora entendía porqué los ojos y los labios de la niña le recordaban tanto a los suyos. Cuando llegó al castillo fue hasta las caballerizas y dejó allí a Batallador. Al salir vio que Lisarella estaba en el patio.**

—**¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? No esperaba que vinieras a dormir.**

—**Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

—**No, no estoy bien y dudo mucho que alguna vez pueda volver a estar bien.**

**Lisarella comenzó a preocuparse, Caspian parecía necesitar más ayuda que nunca.**

—**No es necesario que hablemos de lo ocurrido, podemos dejarlo para otro momento si lo prefieres.**

—**Vayamos a la Gran Torre, nadie debe saber, por el momento, lo que voy a decirte.**

**Caspian cogió de la mano a Lisarella y se dirigieron hacia el lugar que había dicho el primero. Cuando llegaron, Caspian soltó la mano de su amiga, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó los brazos encima de sus rodillas. Ella se sentó a su lado.**

—**Marilia no es fruto de una nueva relación de Susan, ella no ha rehecho su vida, que era lo que yo pensaba, yo soy el padre de la niña.**

**Lisarella abrió mucho los ojos.**

—**Durante cuatro años me ha estado ocultando que soy padre, ¿cómo ha podido hacerme eso?**

—**No conozco personalmente a Susan, sólo sé de ella lo que tú me has contado y, te vuelvo a decir lo mismo que esta mañana, estoy segura de que todo esto tiene que tener una explicación.**

—**No hay explicación que valga, toda Narnia sabe que, desgraciadamente, su rey sigue enamorado de la reina Susan, ella lo ha sabido durante todos estos años, ha sabido que mi único deseo era poder estar con ella y mira lo que me hace, me oculta que ha regresado y que tenemos una hija en común, y encima tiene la poca vergüenza de decirme que me quiere, ¿cómo va a quererme haciéndome lo que me ha hecho?**

**Lisarella vio que algunas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos del rey.**

—**¿Qué razones te ha dado para no haberte dicho que había regresado?**

—**Que no quería hacerme sufrir, me ha dicho que, dado que el acuerdo que hicieron nuestros padres está por encima de todo, yo lo pasaría mal por saber que ella estaba aquí y que no podíamos estar juntos. Dice que no quería hacerme un daño innecesario, que ya tenía bastante con tener un amor frustrado y casarme a la fuerza.**

—**Entiendo sus razones, creo que yo en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo.**

—**¿QUÉ?, ¿cómo que tú en su lugar habrías hecho lo mismo?**

—**Cálmate Caspian, lo único que quería Susan es lo que ella te ha dicho, no quería que tu lo pasaras mal, por muy incomprensible que a ti te parezca y, por mucho que te cueste creerlo, ella no te dijo nada por amor, porque no quería que tú sufrieras por no poder estar junto a ella y llevar la feliz vida que tantas veces has imaginado. Supongo que tampoco te dijo lo de Marilia por lo mismo, pensaría que sería mucho peor para ti saber que teníais una hija y que, ni aun así, podíais estar juntos. Estoy segura de que te habrías derrumbado totalmente si lo hubieras sabido, ella es lo que más te ha importado en los veintiún años que tienes, a nadie has querido más de lo que la quieres a ella, si hubieras sabido la verdad habrías sufrido mucho más de lo que has sufrido en estos años por no poder tenerla a tu lado.**

—**Lisarella…**

—**Caspian, sé que estás dolido, que no te esperabas para nada todo lo que te ha pasado hoy pero, ponte en su lugar, trata de entenderla, tú tampoco querrías que ella lo pasara mal si supieras que estáis en el mismo lugar y que no podéis estar juntos, harías lo que ha hecho ella, te callarías para que no supiera nada y de esa manera que no sufriera. Date cuenta de que no tuvo que ser fácil para Susan tomar la decisión que tomó.**

—**Me dijo que sacrificó lo que más le importaba en el mundo para que yo no sufriera, sacrificó el poder volver a estar conmigo.**

—**Jamás vayas a dudar de las palabras que Susan te dijo una vez, te dijo que te iba a querer siempre y, hasta el día de hoy, así ha sido, y, a pesar de todo lo que pueda haber pasado esta noche, sé que lo va a seguir haciendo durante mucho tiempo, te dio su palabra.**

—**La he llamado hipócrita, me siento fatal por ello.**

—**Discúlpate cuando la vuelvas a ver, ella también debe entender tu reacción, a pesar de tener buenos motivos para haber callado, te ha ocultado que ella estaba en Narnia y que teníais una hija en común.**

—**No sé que hacer, me siento confuso.**

—**Creo que descansar te vendrá bien, has tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes en un mismo día.**

**Lisarella se levantó y le tendió la mano a Caspian; él la copio y se levantó. Cuando llegaron hasta los aposentos del rey se separaron.**

—**Lisarella.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**Muchas gracias por todo lo de hoy, no sé que haría si no te tuviera aquí.**

—**Descansa, te vendrá bien. Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno.**

**Caspian se metió dentro de sus aposentos y se acostó en su cama. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, no podía creerse que todo aquello hubiera pasado.**

"**Te entiendo, sé porqué no dijiste nada pero, no puedo evitar odiar tus actos, nadie me había hecho tanto daño como me lo has hecho tú."**

**Caspian se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Tocó el lado vacío y recordó que fue allí donde Susan y él habían tenido su primera vez. Él había soñado con verla dormir a su lado siempre, al igual que aquella primera y única noche. Ahora, dolido como se sentía, ya no estaba tan seguro de que eso aún fuera lo que deseaba. Se quedó dormido recordando muchos de los momentos que había vivido con Susan.**

**El salón seguía a oscuras, Susan no había vuelto a encender la vela. Estaba sentada en el sillón y lloraba silenciosamente.**

"**Lo he perdido, lo he perdido para siempre. Tal vez debería habérselo dicho todo desde un primer momento, aunque eso supusiera un gran sufrir para ambos."**

**La única intención de Susan era que Caspian no sufriera y eso era, al final, lo único que había pasado, él había salido profundamente dañado por su silencio. Cuando había salido de la casita, estaba enfadado, la fría mirada que le había dirigido se lo confirmaba.**

—**Mamá, mamá, mamá despierta.**

**Eran las diez de la mañana y Marilia intentaba que su madre despertara, ella se había quedado dormida en el sillón.**

—**¿Marilia?**

—**¿Has dormido aquí mamá? **

**Susan se dio cuenta de donde se había quedado dormida.**

—**Sí, anoche debí quedarme dormida mientras leía.**

—**Pareces cansada.**

—**No te negaré que lo estoy. ¿Carola ya ha llegado?**

—**Sí, está haciéndome el desayuno.**

—**Vayamos a la cocina entonces.**

**Susan se levantó del sillón y Marilia le dio la mano.**

—**Buenos días Carola.**

**La aludida se dio la vuelta. **

—**Oh, buenos días señora, ¿queréis que os prepare algo de desayuno? Parece que no habéis descansado bien.**

—**Te lo agradecería mucho Carola.**

**Susan y Marilia se sentaron a la mesa y poco después comenzaron a desayunar.**

**Pasaron tres días y Caspian no sabía como plantearle a Susan lo que quería decirle, sabía que, si no lo hacía bien, era más que probable que ella le dijera que no. En esos momentos tocaron a la puerta.**

—**¿Se puede?—preguntó Lisarella.**

—**Adelante.**

**Ella se introdujo en la estancia y vio que Caspian estaba sentado delante del escritorio.**

—**Lo que me ha costado encontrarte, este es el último lugar en el que pensé que estarías, no te gusta venir aquí, siempre que tienes que hacerlo es porque hay problemas.**

**Caspian se encontraba en la sala de juntas, el lugar donde discutía con sus consejeros todos los problemas que sucedían en el reino.**

—**¿Me buscabas por algo en especial?**

—**Sé que últimamente te han pasado varias cosas que te han pasado factura sentimental y emocionalmente pero, desde que hace dos días recibiste esa carta procedente de Avra, te noto más pensativo de lo normal, ¿hay algún problema en la isla?**

—**No, allí todo está bien pero, tengo que ir allí por unos trámites.**

—**Pero esa no es la razón por la que estás así, ¿verdad?**

—**He tomado una decisión.**

**Caspian le contó a Lisarella todo lo que había pensado desde que había recibido aquella carta.**

—**¿Crees que ella aceptará?—le preguntó Caspian a su amiga.**

—**No lo sé, podría decirse que es un tema algo delicado, no obstante, si sabes exponérselo bien, podría decirte que sí.**

—**Para mí sería muy importante que ella dijera que sí, en estos momentos es lo único que deseo.**

—**Te comprendo, tendrás que saber utilizar muy bien tus palabras para poder salir victorioso, ¿cuándo piensas ir a decírselo?**

—**La verdad es que no lo sé, después de lo último que pasó…**

—**Tendrás que reunir valor para poder conseguir lo que quieres.**

**Caspian miró por la ventana, era media tarde, un buen momento para ir a cumplir su cometido.**

—**Está bien, iré ahora mismo, cuanto antes se lo diga mejor.**

—**Te deseo suerte.**

—**Gracias.**

**Caspian salió de la sala de juntas y se dirigió a las caballerizas. Ensilló a Batallador e, infundiéndose confianza en sí mismo, comenzó a cabalgar hacia la casita de Susan, a la que no tardó mucho en llegar. Ató las riendas del caballo al tronco de un árbol cercano y, cuando hubo llegado frente a la puerta, tocó sin pensárselo.**

**La puerta no tardó en abrirse. Susan se sorprendió al ver a Caspian allí, después de lo que había pasado, ella sabía que él volvería pero, no pensaba que fuera a hacerlo tan pronto.**

—**Necesito hablar contigo, ¿estás sola?**

—**Sí, Marilia se ha ido hace nada al bosque con Carola. Pasa.**

**A ver, ante las cuestiones que encontré en el último review, os explicó algunas cosas. Todo lo que queráis saber sobre el embarazo de Susan, tendréis que esperar, pues es algo que saldrá más adelante; los hermanos de ella, por el momento, no saben absolutamente nada; el regreso de Susan a Narnia también es algo que se dirá en su momento, así que os pido algo de paciencia, XD; en cuanto a lo de que quien es Carola, es la niñera de Marilia, en su momento descubriréis porqué Susan necesitó de la ayuda de la chica. Ante cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en ponérmela en los comentarios, os la contestaré como he hecho ahora. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. 8)**


	8. Conversaciones

**Conversaciones**

**Susan estaba un tanto nerviosa, no sabía que era lo que quería decirle Caspian.**

—**Antes de nada—dijo él—quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte llamado hipócrita la otra noche, no debí haberlo hecho, lo siento.**

—**No importa, entendí tu reacción, aunque reconozco que me dolió.**

—**Ya, yo también entendí tus motivos para no decirme nada, me costó bastante, de hecho, si no hubiera sido por Lisarella, creo que aún seguiría sin entenderlos.**

—**No fue fácil para mí tomar la decisión que tomé.**

—**Me lo supongo—Caspian suspiró y volvió a mirar a Susan—. Dentro de dos días me marcho de viaje, tengo que hacer unos trámites en Avra.**

—**¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?**

—**Quería pedirte que me dejases llevarme a Marilia conmigo.**

—**¿¡Qué!, ¿de verdad crees que una travesía por mar es un viaje adecuado para una niña de su edad?**

—**Susan no dramatices, ¿qué tendría de malo que una niña de cuatro años hiciera un viaje por mar?**

—**Marilia, por el momento, no está hecha para ese tipo de viajes.**

—**¿Y se puede saber porqué, por el momento, no está hecha para ese tipo de viajes?**

—**Es muy traviesa la mayoría de las veces y se escapa, ¿cómo crees que voy a dejar que te la lleves?**

—**Susan, Marilia es traviesa porque es una niña pequeña, es muy normal que sea así, y en cuanto a lo de que se escapa, que quieres que te diga, tal vez si depositaras algo más de confianza en ella y la dejaras ir al río o adentrarse más en el bosque de vez en cuando, no se escaparía, a fin de cuentas, cuando lo hace, es por eso, porque tú no la dejas ir sola a ningún sitio.**

—**Tiene cuatro años, no quiero que le pase nada.**

—**¿Y qué va a pasarle? En este bosque reina la paz, deja de ponerme excusas baratas y dime la verdad, dime que no quieres que la aleje de ti porque temes que le cuente la verdad.**

—**Eso no es…**

—**¿Cierto? Susan, ¿a quién quieres engañar? Me has ocultado su existencia, no me has dado la oportunidad de poder estar con ella y eso es lo que quiero, quiero poder conocer a mi hija con total libertad, quiero que se muestre a mí como en verdad es, sin miedo a que tú puedas decirle algo que haga que sienta que debe comportarse de otra manera. Por favor, no te guardo rencor por lo que has hecho pero, quiero estar con Marilia a solas una temporada y, este viaje sería perfecto.**

—**Caspian…**

—**Te prometo que no le quitaré los ojos de encima, la protegeré más que a mí vida, la tendré siempre cerca de mí, te juro que nada malo le va a pasar estando conmigo y, aunque me muero de ganas, te prometo también que no le contaré la verdad.**

—**No sé Caspian, no estoy segura de que sea buena idea.**

—**¿No confías en que pueda hacerme cargo de mi hija?**

—**No he querido insinuar eso, sé que ella estará bien contigo pero…**

—**Te cuesta separarte de ella, la sola idea te desagrada totalmente pero, creo que no te estoy pidiendo demasiado, además, si permites que Marilia venga conmigo, te prometo que intentaré que el viaje sea lo más breve posible.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vas a estar fuera?**

—**Supongo que entre uno y tres meses, todo dependerá de las condiciones climáticas y de si tengo que pasarme por otra isla después de terminar en Avra.**

—**¿De verdad harías que el viaje fuese lo más breve posible si permito que Marilia vaya contigo?**

—**Sí, yo tendré lo que quiero y ella no estará mucho tiempo alejada de ti, además, tengo que arreglar cuentas pendientes.**

—**¿Cuentas pendientes?, ¿con quién, si no es mucha indiscreción?**

—**Contigo—dijo Caspian sonriendo levemente.**

**En esos momentos la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Marilia.**

—**¡Hola mamá, hola Caspian!**

**Los dos la miraron y sonrieron.**

—**¿Qué haces aquí, Caspian?**

—**Pues…**

—**Caspian ha venido a preguntarme si a ti te gustaría ir con él a Avra, tiene que hacer un viaje y ha pensado que podría interesarte.**

**La niña miró maravillada a Caspian.**

—**¿De verdad?—le preguntó ella.**

—**Sí, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?**

—**Claro que sí, bueno, siempre y cuando mi mamá me deje—dijo Marilia mirando a su madre.**

—**Por mí adelante, estoy segura de que te divertirás mucho.**

—**¡Oh gracias mamá!**

**Marilia se abrazó a Susan sonriendo, después fue a abrazar a Caspian.**

—**Muchas gracias por haber pensado que me gustaría acompañarte en tu viaje.**

—**De nada.**

**Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó de él. Ese beso a Caspian le supo a gloria.**

—**¿Dónde está Carola, Marilia?—le preguntó Susan.**

—**Viene por ahí.**

**Susan miró a la puerta y vio que el aya, efectivamente, estaba llegando a la casa.**

—**Bueno, será mejor que me vaya—dijo Caspian.**

—**¿Tan pronto?—le preguntó Marilia.**

—**Sí, tengo que preparar las cosas para el viaje—Caspian levantó la vista de la niña y miró a Susan—. Prepara sus cosas para mañana por la tarde, vendré por ella y su equipaje personalmente.**

—**¿Cuándo saldréis?**

—**A la mañana siguiente saldremos temprano para el puerto.**

—**De acuerdo, para mañana por la tarde estará todo listo.**

—**Antes de marcharme, ¿podríamos hablar un momento a solas?**

—**Claro.**

**Los dos salieron de la casita y Susan cerró la puerta. Caspian se acercó a Batallador y soltó las riendas.**

—**Muchas gracias por permitir que Marilia venga conmigo.**

—**No hay de qué, a fin de cuentas, tienes razón cuando dices que quieres poder conocerla sin estar bajo mi influencia.**

**Antes de montar en el caballo, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después montó y le dijo:**

—**Nos veremos mañana.**

—**Caspian, una cosa, ¿a qué te has referido con eso de que arreglar cuentas pendientes conmigo?**

—**Una vez alguien me dijo que la reina Susan era la persona más lógica que había conocido nunca, ponla en práctica y es muy probable que encuentres la respuesta a tu pregunta.**

**Y, nada más terminar de decir esto, Caspian comenzó a cabalgar rápidamente hacia el castillo. Susan le vio alejarse y suspiró, sabía que se había condenado desde el primer momento en el que fue consciente de lo que sentía por Caspian. Algunas veces deseaba no haberse enamorado de él. Un tanto cabizbaja volvió dentro de la casita.**

—**Marilia, vamos a tu habitación, debemos empezar a preparar tu equipaje. Carola, puedes marcharte si quieres.**

—**Puedo ayudaros si lo deseáis.**

—**No será necesario pero, gracias por tu ofrecimiento.**

—**Teniendo en cuenta el viaje de Marilia, ¿quiere que deje de venir hasta que ella vuelva?**

—**La verdad es que me da igual, como tú lo prefieras, sabes de sobra que siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa.**

—**Entonces creo que me pasaré algunos días por semana, por si necesita mi ayuda o quiere compañía.**

—**Te lo agradezco Carola.**

—**Bueno Marilia, pórtate bien en tu viaje eh, no le des motivos a nadie para tirarte por la borda.**

**Las tres rieron y Marilia le dio un abrazo a Carola.**

—**Te voy a echar de menos—le dijo la niña.**

—**Yo también te voy a echar de menos a ti enana.**

**Las tres volvieron a reír. Poco después de eso, Carola se marchó y madre e hija se quedaron solas en la casita.**

—**Bueno vamos—dijo Susan—, cuanto antes empecemos mejor.**

**Las dos subieron hasta la habitación y comenzaron con su labor.**

**Mientras tanto, en el castillo telmarino…**

—**Vienes muy sonriente, ¿debo entender que todo ha salido bien?—le preguntó Lisarella a Caspian cuando éste hubo entrado en la biblioteca, lugar donde ella se encontraba.**

—**Sí, eso es precisamente lo que debes entender, me ha costado un poco convencer a Susan pero, al final ha accedido.**

—**Me alegro mucho. Por cierto, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer con Susan cuando regreses del viaje?**

—**¿A qué te refieres?**

—**No has dejado de quererla desde el momento en el que te enamoraste de ella, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando vuelvas?, ¿intentar ser su amigo, estar con ella a toda costa, convertirte en su amante secreto?**

—**No olvides que las paredes tienen oídos Lisarella, aunque, creo que los dos sabemos cual es la respuesta a tu pregunta.**

—**No esperaba menos de ti.**

—**Pero, mucho me temo que las cosas no van a estar muy fáciles, el acuerdo que hicieron nuestros padres está, muy a mi pesar, por encima de todo y de todos.**

—**Encontraremos la manera.**

**Las horas que faltaban para que el viaje comenzara se pasaron muy rápidas para todos. Marilia estaba un tanto nerviosa, nunca había viajado en barco.**

—**¿Ese es nuestro barco?—le preguntó ella a Caspian.**

**Ella iba montada con él en Batallador.**

—**Sí, ese es nuestro barco, el Viajero del Alba.**

—**Que nombre tan bonito, igual que el barco.**

**Caspian sonrió.**

—**Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo, el viaje será mucho más llevadero.**

**Dos meses después**

**Lisarella se aburría terriblemente en el castillo, no tenía nada que hacer y, después de dos meses de la partida de Caspian, ya se había cansado de hacerle frecuentes visitas a la biblioteca.**

**Una mañana, mientras desayunaba en compañía de Lord Cornelius y Trumpkin, un criado entró y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba.**

—**Lady Lisarella, acaba de llegar esto para usted.**

—**Gracias—dijo ella cogiendo la carta que el criado le tendía.**

**El criado se marchó y ellos volvieron a quedarse solos.**

—**Si no es mucha indiscreción—dijo Lord Cornelius—, ¿de quién es la carta que habéis recibido?**

—**Es de Caspian.**

**Lisarella terminó su desayuno rápidamente y marchó a sus aposentos, quería leer la carta lejos de miradas indiscretas. Cuando llegó, cerró la puerta, se sentó en la cama y abrió la carta, se dio cuenta entonces de que había dos. Las sacó del sobre y vio que había dos tipos de letra, una era la de Caspian y la otra supuso que sería la de Marilia. Comenzó a leer la de Caspian. A cada palabra que leía, sonreía cada vez más, le gustaba saber que su amigo estaba llevando un buen viaje.**

**Cuando terminó de leer, guardó las dos cartas en el sobre, se puso ropa cómoda para montar y se dirigió a las caballerizas. Ensilló a Tormenta, su yegua, y partió hacia el bosque, tenía que ir a ver a Susan.**

**Le costó un poco encontrar la casita, nunca había estado allí y lo poco que sabía era lo que Caspian le había contado. Cuando llegó, se bajó de Tormenta, amarró las riendas a un árbol y, con decisión, tocó a la puerta, la cual no tardó en abrirse.**

—**Buenos días—dijo Susan—, ¿qué desea?**

—**Eres exactamente como te imaginaba, la descripción de Caspian no podía ser más exacta.**

—**¿Lisarella?**

—**Un placer conocerte Susan, lamento no haberlo hecho antes.**

**Susan estaba un tanto desconcertada ante aquella inesperada visita.**

—**Pasa por favor.**

—**Gracias.**

**Lisarella entró en la casita y Susan cerró la puerta.**

—**No me desagrada para nada tu presencia pero, no entiendo que es lo que te trae por aquí.**

—**Supongo que, tarde o temprano, acabaría viniendo, desde que Caspian se marchó de viaje me aburro mucho en el castillo; pero mi aburrimiento no es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí. Esta mañana ha llegado al castillo una carta de Caspian y, en el sobre donde venía, también había una breve carta de Marilia para ti.**

**Lisarella le dio el sobre que contenía ambas cartas.**

—**La de Caspian está dirigida a mí pero, creo que deberías leerla, dice cosas muy buenas sobre vuestra hija.**

—**¿Tú sabes que Marilia es…?**

—**Sí Susan, Caspian y yo somos muy buenos amigos, entre nosotros no hay secretos, él lo sabe todo sobre mí y viceversa. Espero que eso no te moleste.**

—**Me ha sorprendido que supieras lo de Marilia, eso es todo.**

**Susan abrió el sobre y sacó las cartas. La de Marilia, efectivamente, era breve, aún no sabía escribir muy bien. Susan comenzó a leer la carta de su hija.**

"Querida mamá,

me lo estoy pasando muy bien en el viaje, he visto muchas cosas y estoy aprendiendo mucho también. Caspian me está enseñando a escribir mejor, está continuando muy bien tu trabajo. Él me está ayudando a escribirte, es muy bueno y me cuida mucho. Lo estoy convenciendo para que el viaje sea más largo. Te echo de menos.

Marilia"

**Susan sonrió y miró a Lisarella.**

—**Ha mejorado mucho su escritura, la letra me recuerda a la de Caspian, tienen cierta similitud.**

—**Debe ser porque él le está ayudando—le dijo ella sonriendo.**

—**Supongo.**

**Susan cogió la carta de Caspian y comenzó a leerla.**

"Querida Lisarella,

el viaje no podría estar yendo mejor, las condiciones climáticas nos están siendo favorables y mi relación con Marilia es cada día mejor. Ella es la niña más maravillosa que he conocido nunca, realmente es un verdadero encanto. En Avra se lo pasó estupendamente y no paró de preguntarme cosas, es muy curiosa y tiene una mente muy despierta. Que ella esté en el barco está haciendo que la travesía sea mucho más divertida, a todos les encanta estar con ella, su vivacidad y su alegría nos llega muy dentro. Hemos estado en Terebinthia y tu padre me ha dado recuerdos para ti, allí también tuve que hacer algunas cosas. Saliendo de la isla, Marilia me dijo que le gustaría que nuestro viaje fuera más largo, que le gustaba mucho viajar en barco, no sé si podré resistir la tentación de no contentarla, cuando me mira pidiéndome algo, sea lo que sea, me siento incapaz de decirle que no, creo que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera, me manipula a su antojo con su angelical sonrisa; sin embargo, no olvido que le prometí a Susan que, si Marilia venía conmigo, procuraría que el viaje fuera lo más breve posible, no sé que haré finalmente. Tampoco he olvidado ninguna de las otras promesas que le hice, le prometí que protegería a la niña más que a mi vida y que no le quitaría los ojos de encima, y así está siendo; tampoco le he contado que soy su padre, aunque ardo en deseos, pero ese tema tendré que discutirlo con Susan. La otra noche ayudé a Marilia a escribir una carta para ella, quiso hacerlo en cuanto supo que tenía intención de escribirte esta carta; también la estoy ayudando a mejorar su escritura, aprende muy rápido. Reconozco que me siento orgulloso de ser su padre, es una niña extraordinaria y con mucho potencial, el día de mañana será todo un modelo a seguir y sé que, cuando Narnia esté bajo su mando, el reino estará en las mejores manos. Espero que tú estés bien y que me hagas el pequeño favor de entregarle en mano a Susan la carta de Marilia. Tengo muchas ganas de verte y contarte con todo detalle este viaje.

Caspian"

**Susan guardó la carta de Caspian en el sobre y se lo devolvió a Lisarella.**

—**Gracias por haberme permitido que leyese la carta de Caspian.**

—**No hay de qué, cuando la he leído he sabido que tú también debías saber lo que ponía, sobre todo las partes en las que hablaba de Marilia.**

—**Parece que al final la idea de Caspian no fue tan mala como yo creí en un principio, me alegra saber que la está conociendo tal y como él quería y que mantienen una buena relación.**

—**A mí también me ha alegrado mucho el saberlo, y también el saber que a Caspian se le cae la baba con Marilia, se nota que le ha cogido muchísimo cariño a la niña.**

—**Sí, la verdad es que sí.**

—**¿Te encuentras bien?, te noto algo inquieta desde que has terminado de leer la carta.**

—**La verdad es que me gustaría hablar contigo de algunas cosas, si no es mucha molestia.**

—**Para nada, podemos hablar de lo que quieras.**

—**Si no estoy equivocada, llevas cuatro años conviviendo con Caspian.**

—**Así es.**

—**Sé que es muy probable que esta pregunta te parezca estúpida pero, necesito saberlo.**

**Lisarella sonrió, sabía que era lo que iba a preguntarle Susan, no le pillaba de sorpresa.**

—**Susan, en todos estos años, la relación que ha habido entre Caspian y yo jamás ha traspasado los límites de la amistad. Él es mi mejor amigo y la persona que más me ha ayudado en los peores momentos de mi vida, de hecho, estoy segura de que, de no haber sido por él, yo habría acabado con mi existencia.**

**Susan se extrañó al oír aquellas últimas palabras. Lisarella se dio cuenta y decidió volver a hablar de aquellos malos momentos.**

—**Sabes que, debido al acuerdo, Caspian y yo estamos obligados a casarnos y te aseguro que, si por Lord Cornelius fuera, la boda se habría celebrado hace años.**

—**Pero, por lo que yo tengo entendido, Caspian consiguió aplazar la boda hasta nuevo orden.**

—**Sí, eso es lo que todo el mundo sabe pero, poco saben el porqué de la decisión de Caspian. Ninguno de los dos quería casarse con el otro, él porque estaba y está enamorado de ti y yo porque ya quería a otra persona que también me quería a mí, así que Caspian ideó un plan para cancelar la boda, un plan que estuvo a punto de funcionar pero, como no lo hizo, tuvo que idear otro; la finalidad de aquel plan era que yo viajara a Terebinthia con la excusa de que se me hiciera allí un buen vestido de novia, sin embargo, cuando llegué allí mi padre me comunicó que mi pareja había muerto hacía tres días.**

—**Lo siento mucho, debió ser un golpe muy duro para ti.**

—**Lo fue. Me vi en la obligación de tener que regresar al castillo, sabía cual sería la consecuencia de mi acción pero, no podía quedarme en Terebinthia, así que le escribí una carta a Caspian donde le explicaba todo lo que había pasado. Cuando llegué se convirtió prácticamente en mi sombra y procuró por todos los medios que yo volviera a la normalidad. Le contó a Lord Cornelius lo que me había pasado y consiguió que la boda se aplazara hasta nueva orden. Caspian se ha preocupado por mí más que nadie y en varias ocasiones evitó que cometiera alguna tontería, durante dos años y medio estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo que fue posible y nunca se rindió, siempre tuvo en mente lograr que volviera a ser yo misma. Es uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido en todos los años de vida que tengo.**

—**Y, después de todo eso, ¿jamás has sentido por él otra cosa que no fuera amistad?**

—**Jamás, además, habría sido perder el tiempo, él nunca dejará de quererte, tú eres todo lo que él quiere.**

**Susan se sonrojó ligeramente.**

—**Sé que me quiere pero, al ver la forma en la que se despedía de ti en la carta, no he podido evitar pensar…**

—**Tranquila, no tienes porqué darme explicaciones, creo que yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Por cierto, hay algo que me gustaría saber.**

—**¿El qué?**

—**No vayas a pensar que me molesta pero, ¿cómo es que volviste? Caspian me contó que ya no podías regresar.**

—**Todo tiene que ver con Marilia. El embarazo iba con el tiempo narniano y con el de mi mundo a la vez; una noche me noté el vientre algo hinchado e, instantes después, me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Aquella noche me acosté con un embarazo de casi seis meses y, a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente, rompí aguas. Sentía unos dolores horribles y deseaba que todo aquello terminase lo antes posible. Aslan sabía lo que estaba pasando, de hecho, cuando dejó que Caspian viniera a mi mundo durante unas horas, ya sabía que yo estaba embarazada, así que me trajo a Narnia, concretamente a esta casa, pues solamente aquí tenía posibilidades de poder salir adelante con la niña, imagina que me hubiese quedado en mi casa con una recién nacida y que resultaba ser mi hija, habría sido romper toda la estructura familiar y tener muchos problemas que podían ser evitados perfectamente. Tuve un parto muy difícil y, de hecho, estuve a punto de morir pero, Aslan consiguió salvarme la vida.**

—**Vaya, jamás habría pensado que el traer a Marilia al mundo hubiera podido costarte la vida. Desde que Caspian me contó que tú estabas en Narnia nuevamente, pensé que la niña tenía algo que ver, a pesar de que entonces él pensaba que tú habías rehecho tu vida y que ella era hija de otro hombre.**

—**Sí, me di cuenta de que ese era su pensamiento, al principio pensé que se había dado cuenta y que vendría pidiéndome explicaciones de porqué no le había dicho nada de ella, pero, no fue así, enseguida dejó ver las conclusiones a las que había llegado. **

—**Pensar rápido no es siempre la mejor opción. **

—**No, está visto que no.**

—**Susan, ¿cambiarías algo de lo que ha pasado desde el momento en el que conociste a Caspian?**

—**No, algunas veces sí que he deseado cambiar algunas cosas pero, ella, además de su padre, es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca y, a pesar de lo mal que lo pasé durante los primeros meses después del parto y de las dificultades que a lo largo de estos años se me han ido presentando, no cambiaría por nada del mundo todo lo que me ha pasado con Marilia.**

—**Has hecho un buen trabajo, en el poco tiempo que pude estar con ella cuando estuvo en el castillo pude ver perfectamente su buena educación. **


	9. El libro

**El libro**

"**Va a matarme, lo sé, en cuanto me vea me mata y, no precisamente como a mí me gustaría."**

**Caspian se encontraba delante de la casita de Susan, acababa de llegar de su viaje con Marilia. Había tocado a la puerta y esperaba que ella le abriera, a pesar de que eran las once de la noche.**

"**No debí haber venido, es demasiado tarde, creo que será mejor que venga mañana por la mañana."**

**Cuando se estaba dando la vuelta escuchó como la puerta se abría.**

—**¿Caspian?**

**Él miró hacia la puerta y la vio, estaba, bajo su punto de vista, realmente preciosa.**

—**Buenas noches Susan.**

**Caspian vio el enfado en la cara de ella.**

—**¿Dónde está Marilia?**

—**En el castillo, acabamos de llegar y estaba dormida, no he querido despertarla, espero que no te moleste que la traiga mañana después de desayunar.**

—**Me molesta más el hecho de que te hayas pasado todo un año por ahí con nuestra hija cuando me dijiste que, como mucho, estarías fuera tres meses.**

—**Sé que estás enfadada y que he faltado a mi promesa pero, no creo que sea tan grave lo que he hecho, sólo he contentado a mi hija y me he permitido el lujo, por así decirlo, de continuar conociéndola.**

—**Sabía que el viaje se prolongaría, sabía que al final serías incapaz de negárselo pero, jamás pensé que fueras capaz de mantenerla tanto tiempo lejos de mí. **

—**¿Y acaso no hiciste tú lo mismo conmigo al haberme ocultado durante cuatro años su existencia?**

—**No es lo mismo, tú no sabías nada de ella, no sufrías por no saber como podría estar en un determinado momento, sin embargo yo he estado muy preocupada por ella por no haber tenido prácticamente noticias suyas, desde aquellas primeras cartas no había vuelto a saber nada de ella.**

—**No deberías haberte preocupado, sabías que estaba conmigo y que yo no iba a permitir que algo malo le ocurriese.**

**El enfado de Susan se había incrementado ligeramente. Caspian no se esperaba lo que pasó, aunque no le pillaba tampoco de sorpresa. Ella le propinó una bofetada.**

—**No te atrevas a decirme que es lo que debo o no debo hacer, Marilia es mi hija y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a preocuparme por ella si me da la gana.**

**Él volvió a mirarla, sabía que, como mínimo, le quedaba por recibir otro golpe.**

—**Susan, no quiero que esto empiece así.**

—**¿Y cómo esperabas que empezase después de lo que has hecho? Incumples tu promesa, te presentas aquí un año después de nuestra última conversación y todavía esperas que te reciba con los brazos abiertos, ¿acaso estar tanto tiempo montado en un barco te ha vuelto idiota?**

**Caspian se moría de ganas de darle un beso, es lo que más deseaba en aquel momento, poder abrazarla y besarla como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía; hasta enfadada le gustaba, ese tono de voz con pinceladas de ira estaba haciendo que su deseo fuera en aumento. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa.**

—**¿Se puede saber que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?**

**Caspian la miró a los ojos y ella vio el brillo triunfal que había en su mirada.**

—**Quiero a Marilia aquí justo después del desayuno, ¿te ha quedado claro?**

—**Cristalino—dijo él con una seductora sonrisa.**

—**Buenas noches Caspian.**

—**Así no se dan las buenas noches.**

—**¿Y cómo se dan entonces?—le preguntó ella con enfado.**

**Caspian no le contestó con palabras. Sus movimientos fueron rápidos; la cogió por la cintura y pegó el cuerpo de Susan al suyo, acto seguido fundió sus labios con los de ella con un beso sumamente apasionado. Sin embargo, debido al enfado de Susan, Caspian no obtuvo lo que deseaba.**

—**¿Ya has terminado de dar las buenas noches?—le preguntó ella con el mismo tono de enfado.**

—**Sólo acabo de empezar.**

**Y volvió a besarla. Susan apenas respondía, intentaba resistirse por todos los medios, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse a Caspian como tantas veces lo había hecho, aunque sentía cada vez más que su barrera estaba decayendo. Él se separó de Susan y, pegando su frente a la de ella, le dijo entre susurros:**

—**¿Hasta cuando crees que vas a poder contener tus sentimientos?**

—**No te creas que por unos cuantos besos vas a hacer que deje de estar enfadada contigo. **

—**No pretendo hacerlo.**

—**¿Y entonces que es lo que pretendes?**

—**Arreglar cuentas pendientes.**

—**Pues mejor déjalo, sabes de sobra que no podemos estar juntos, es imposible.**

—**Nada es imposible, pienso pelear con uñas y dientes si es necesario para poder estar contigo, no pienso renunciar a la única mujer a la que quiero.**

—**Caspian por favor…**

—**Susan, que te entre en la cabeza de una vez por todas que no compartiré mi vida con otra chica que no seas tú, voy a encontrar la manera de poder estar contigo, yo no quiero casarme con Lisarella y ella tampoco quiere casarse conmigo, es cierto que nos queremos muchísimo pero, como lo que somos, grandes amigos. Susan, te quiero, te quiero más de lo que he querido a nadie en toda mi vida y, eres la madre de la persona más maravillosa que he conocido nunca, eres la madre de mi hija, otro motivo más para luchar por lo nuestro. Por favor, deja de decirme que no.**

**Caspian volvió a besarla, no pensaba reprimir sus ganas de decirle, ya fuera con palabras o con actos, lo mucho que la quería y cuando deseaba pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella y junto a Marilia.**

**Susan dejó de contenerse, no podía continuar haciéndolo, él era todo lo que ella quería. Le rodeó el cuello a Caspian con los brazos, enredó ligeramente los dedos en su cabello y profundizó, a más no poder, el beso que él había comenzado. La falta de aire fue la causante de que se separaran. Nuevamente se quedaron con las frentes pegadas.**

—**No vuelvas esta noche al castillo, quédate conmigo—le dijo ella susurrando.**

**Caspian le sonrió abiertamente.**

—**¿Me permitirás dormir contigo como aquella noche?—le preguntó intentando contener sus ganas de reír; se sentía enormemente feliz.**

—**Te permitiré eso y mucho más—le contestó ella con una pícara sonrisa.**

**Ahora fue ella quien le besó. Sin dejar de besarse, entraron en la casita. Caspian, para no tener que separar sus manos del cuerpo de Susan, cerró la puerta dándole con el pie. Subieron la escalera y llegaron hasta la habitación de ella. Él cerró la puerta de la misma manera que había cerrado la de entrada a la casita.**

**Las manos de Susan quitaron apresuradamente la camisa de Caspian, él fue justo después a bajar la cremallera de su vestido; cuando éste cayó al suelo, Caspian despegó sus labios de los de Susan y los posó en su cuello, comenzó a darle tiernos besos mientras le quitaba el corsé. Ella, al mismo tiempo, le desabrochó el pantalón. Él le quitó la única prenda que le quedaba puesta a Susan y se deshizo de su pantalón y de las botas, justo después ella le quitó a Caspian su ropa interior.**

**Los labios de él retornaron a los de ella y ambos se tumbaron en la cama mientras Susan se quitaba las sandalias. Caspian comenzó a darle besos desde el cuello hasta el abdomen.**

—**Caspian.**

**Él la miró al instante.**

—**Sé que esto es estropear el momento pero, necesito saberlo.**

**Él acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Susan notó entonces algo frío sobre su pecho.**

—**Desde la noche en la que pude estar contigo en tu mundo, no he vuelto a estar con nadie, tú eres la única que tiene derecho a disfrutar de mi cuerpo.**

**Y volvió a besarla mientras le acariciaba suavemente el abdomen. Cuando el beso terminó, Caspian se permitió el lujo de perderse en el azul de los ojos de Susan.**

—**He notado algo frío sobre el pecho cuando me has besado, ¿qué es lo que…?**

**Pero no terminó su frase. Caspian, con una sonrisa, le mostró que era lo que ella había notado.**

—**Te dije que no me la quitaría del cuello para nada.**

**Caspian le estaba mostrando la cadena de plata con la llave que ella le había regalado años atrás.**

—**Durante todos estos años, ¿no te la has quitado ni una sola vez?**

—**Ni una sola, he mantenido mi palabra, además, como hacerlo, es la llave de tu corazón.**

**Los dos comenzaron a reír ante las palabras que él había dicho. Ella se incorporó ligeramente y le besó. Era un beso tierno y romántico hasta que Caspian decidió volverlo apasionado. Terminó de colocarse encima de ella y se preparó para comenzar con el baile que hacía tanto que no practicaba.**

**Susan se aferraba al cuerpo de Caspian al mismo tiempo que se ponía en posición para recibirle. Poco después comenzó a sentir lo mismo que había sentido la primera vez, un ligero dolor que no tardó mucho en desaparecer. Durante los instantes que se había sentido molesta, no pudo evitar clavarle las uñas a Caspian y gritar en un tono de voz no muy alto. El, que sabía a que se debían esos actos, paró y la miró directamente a los ojos. **

—**¿Estás bien?, sí quieres podemos dejarlo, no hay porqué…**

**Pero Susan no le dejó terminar, silenció sus palabras con un beso que él entendía muy bien lo que quería decir. Dejó que fuera ella la que terminara con lo que había empezado, con ese beso cargado de pasión, furia y deseo. Susan se separó de él, a ambos les faltaba el aire. Caspian atacó entonces el cuello de ella mientras comenzaba a penetrarla nuevamente, esta vez ya no sintió uñas clavadas en su espalda, sino caricias muy tiernas.**

**Los movimientos de Caspian eran intermedios, de modo que los dos disfrutaban enormemente del momento que estaban viviendo. Suspiro tras suspiro, beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia… todo encajaba a la perfección en aquella danza, eran la pareja perfecta y no había posible discusión. Era tan fácil, tan sencillo el jugar con el fuego de su ardiente pasión, se sentían arder en él.**

**Susan posó sus labios en el cuello de Caspian y comenzó a hacerle una bonita y gran marca, algo más propio de un vampiro que de una persona. Él aumentó la rapidez de sus movimientos ante el gesto de ella. Poco después, las manos de Susan buscaban con impaciencia el rostro de Caspian, ansiaba volver a tener los labios de él sobre los suyos.**

**Caspian no se resistió al beso que Susan quería darle. Ninguno de los dos deseaba parar hasta haberse saciado por completo el uno del otro. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabían, ni tampoco les importaba, cuanto llevaban amándose. Ambos estaban sudando.**

—**Su… Susan…**

**Ella sabía que era lo que Caspian iba a decirle, siempre la avisaba para intentar evitar consecuencias indeseadas.**

—**Sa… sabes lo que… lo que pienso respec… respecto a eso, haz… haz lo que tengas que… hacer…**

**Lisarella entró en sus aposentos, lo cuales se encontraban a oscuras, acababa de ir a echarle un vistazo a Marilia, Caspian le había dicho que acostumbraba a destaparse. Fue caminando lentamente hasta su balcón mientras pensaba que, teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, Caspian no vendría a dormir, algo que la hizo sonreír, ella deseaba que él pudiera estar por fin con Susan.**

**No le quedaba mucho para llegar al balcón cuando unas fuertes manos la cogieron por la cintura y le dieron la vuelta. Lo único que distinguió antes de recibir un inesperado beso fueron unos ojos azul cielo. Ella comenzó a corresponder al beso, hasta que fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Se separó de él rápidamente.**

—**¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?—le preguntó en voz baja—Deberías estar en tu puesto haciendo la guardia.**

—**Ya he terminado mi turno, no pensé que fuera a molestarte tanto el que viniera a verte, otras noches no te molesta en absoluto—le contestó él en el mismo tono y un tanto enfadado.**

—**Otras noches vienes más tarde.**

—**Bueno, me iré, no quiero continuar molestándoos, futura reina.**

—**No me llames eso, sabes perfectamente que no deseo tener que casarme con Caspian.**

—**Pues mucho me temo que, como no penséis los dos en algo, es lo que va a pasar, terminarás casada con él y, cuando eso ocurra, yo tendré que marcharme del castillo, no quisiera que se me despertara algún instinto asesino contra el rey.**

—**¿Serías capaz de matarlo si se casa conmigo?**

—**Es una forma de hablar pero, reconozco que sí que tendría que irme del castillo si tú acabas siendo su esposa, no soportaría verte en otros brazos que no fueran los míos.**

**Ella se acercó a él y le abrazó, al momento sintió como su abrazo era correspondido.**

—**Desde que Caspian se marchó de viaje no he parado de pensar en maneras de evitar esa boda pero, todo lo que se me ocurre resulta ser más absurdo que lo anterior.**

—**Si no encontráis una manera de hacer que el acuerdo no se lleve a cabo, tú y yo no podremos estar juntos.**

—**Y tampoco Caspian podrá estar con Susan.**

—**¿Con Susan, la reina Susan? Pero si ella se marchó y no podía volver.**

—**Es una historia muy larga, no le digas a nadie que ella está aquí, por favor, Caspian no quiere que la gente del castillo lo sepa.**

—**Por mi parte nadie lo sabrá, estate tranquila.**

—**¿Puedo pedirte algo?**

—**Lo que quieras.**

—**Quédate conmigo esta noche.**

—**Las cosas se piden por favor—le dijo él con una gran sonrisa y pegando más el cuerpo de ella al suyo.**

**Lisarella le miró a la cara, sabía perfectamente a que se refería él con "por favor". Le sonrió, acercó su rostro al del chico y le besó tiernamente. Poco después, y sin dejar de mirarle a la cara, le dijo:**

—**Hace mucho que no digo esto pero, me apetece decirlo, quiero decírtelo.**

**Él sabía a lo que ella se refería, le sonrió más abiertamente.**

—**Sí quieres decirlo y te sientes preparada para ello, hazlo, no hay nada ni nadie que te lo impida.**

**Lisarella volvió a besarle sin dejar de sonreírle.**

—**Te quiero Aaron Summer.**

—**Y yo a ti Lisarella Hanoi.**

**Él la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. De pronto escucharon como se acercaba alguien que iba refunfuñando.**

—**No sé para que quiere Cornelius ese viejo libro de los pasajes, y mucho menos a estas horas.**

**Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambos habían reconocido la voz que acababan de oír.**

—**Era Trumpkin—dijo ella.**

—**Sí, no me imaginaba que estuviera despierto a estas horas.**

—**Me pregunto a que se habrá referido cuando ha dicho "ese viejo libro de los pasajes".**

—**La verdad es que creo saber de que va la cosa; él otro día oí a Lord Cornelius decir que quería encontrar ese libro a toda costa y que tenía que ser antes de que el rey supiera de su existencia, así podría evitar que hiciera alguna tontería.**

—**No lo entiendo, ¿qué tontería iba a hacer Caspian con un libro de pasajes? No tiene sentido.**

—**¿A qué tipo de pasajes te refieres tú?**

—**A los literarios, ¿a cuáles sino?**

—**Creo que esos no son el tipo de pasajes que puedes encontrar en ese libro.**

—**¿Y cuáles son entonces?**

—**Hay pasajes secretos que llevan de Narnia al mundo al que pertenecen los reyes del pasado. Supongo que, como Lord Cornelius cree que Susan sigue en su mundo, pensará que, si Caspian encuentra el libro, hará hasta lo imposible por dar con uno de los pasajes e ir con la mujer a la que quiere, aunque eso supusiera que nunca pudiera volver a Narnia.**

—**Si Lord Cornelius todavía no tiene el libro es porque aún no lo ha encontrado—dijo ella separándose de él.**

—**¿Qué estás pensando?—le preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.**

—**Tengo que encontrar ese libro, con él podré encontrar uno de los pasajes secretos y, si lo encuentro y me marcho, garantizaré la felicidad de Caspian y mi libertad.**

—**Lisarella, ¿eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo? Si encuentras uno de esos pasajes y te marchas, no podrás volver, ya te lo he dicho, no podrías volver a ver tu padre ni a Caspian ni a nadie, y tampoco podrías volver nunca a Terebinthia, lo sacrificarías todo, ¿no te das cuenta?**

—**Aaron, quiero la felicidad de mi mejor amigo y mi libertad para no tener que casarme con él, encontrar uno de esos pasajes es la única carta de salida.**

—**¿De verdad serías capaz de buscar ese libro para poder marcharte después? ¿Serías capaz de irte y olvidarte de toda la gente que te quiere y todo lo que has vivido en Narnia?**

—**No me olvidaría en ningún momento de la gente que me quiere y tampoco lo vivido en Narnia, jamás podría hacerlo.**

—**¿Serías capaz de irte sola?**

—**Me gustaría que tú vinieras conmigo.**

—**Me halaga saber que eso es lo que quieres pero, sabes que no puedo, sabes qué me ata a Narnia y que eso hace que no pueda moverme de aquí.**

**Se quedaron mirando nuevamente.**

—**Dime, ¿de verdad, sabiendo lo que sabes, te irías?**


	10. El nuevo plan

**El nuevo plan**

**Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de la habitación de Susan. Iluminaban débilmente la estancia, aún era muy temprano, sin embargo, ella ya estaba despierta. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se puso una bata que tenía colgada en el perchero; se acercó hasta la ventana y terminó de ver el amanecer. Se quedó allí con la mirada ligeramente perdida.**

**Caspian despertó y vio que Susan no estaba en la cama, comenzó a buscarla por la habitación y sonrió cuando la vio junto a la ventana. Se levantó sin hacer ruido para no sobresaltar a Susan y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y le dio varios besos en el cuello, después apoyó la barbilla en el hombro derecho de Susan y le dijo:**

—**¿Haciendo que la naturaleza te tenga envidia por no poder ser tan bella como tú?**

**Susan sonrió y le miró a los ojos, esos ojos marrones en los que tanto le gustaba perderse. Le besó tiernamente.**

—**Creo que será mejor que me marche—dijo Caspian.**

—**Aún es temprano, ¿es realmente necesario que te marches ya?**

—**No es lo que quiero y lo sabes pero, es lo que debo hacer.**

—**¿No puedo hacer nada para convencerte?**

—**Creo que…**

**Susan se dio la vuelta y lo besó apasionadamente. Fue conduciéndolo lentamente hasta la cama e hizo que se tumbara, ella se echó encima de él y comenzó a darle besos por el lado derecho del cuello.**

—**Ahora sé porqué Marilia puede hacer conmigo lo que se le antoje, ha salido a ti en ese aspecto. **

**Susan separó sus labios del cuello de Caspian y le miró dedicándole una gran y cálida sonrisa, acto seguido le besó románticamente. Él pasó sus manos por debajo de la bata y las puso en su cintura, poco después las paseó por toda su espalda y le provocó un ligero escalofrío. Ella continuó besándolo y Caspian le quitó, finalmente, la bata, dejándola, al igual que en la noche ya pasada, totalmente desnuda. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de ella, acabando sus manos sobre los hombros de Susan. Poco después fue incorporándose y haciendo que fuese él el que quedase sobre ella. No dejaron de besarse en ningún momento.**

**Se separaron y él pegó su frente a la de ella, ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados; la soltó de su abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con la mano derecha.**

—**Te quiero—le dijo Caspian.**

—**No más que yo a ti—le contestó Susan.**

**Ella se dio cuenta entonces de como tenía él el cuello.**

—**Creo que anoche me pasé un poco cuando te hice el chupetón.**

—**¿Es muy grande?**

—**Podría decirse que sí, lo siento.**

—**Me temo que un lo siento no soluciona nada—le dijo sonriéndole muy abiertamente y robándole un beso—. Me temo que voy a tener que castigarte.**

—**¿A sí?—le preguntó ella sonriendo y fingiendo incredulidad.**

—**Sí—y volvió a robarle un beso.**

—**¿Y cómo vas a castigarme?**

—**Ahora mismo lo vas a saber. **

**Caspian volvió a besarla mientras acariciaba diversas partes de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y jugueteaba con su pelo ensortijando los dedos en él. Caspian, con extremada delicadez, se introdujo en ella lentamente.**

**A diferencia de la noche anterior, en la gran necesidad de volver a sentirse uno solo había sido la principal protagonista, esta vez se dejaron llevar por el romanticismo en vez de por la salvaje pasión que habían experimentado ya en la madrugada, donde todo había comenzado como siempre y había acabado como nunca.**

**Volvieron a vivir el empalagoso romanticismo que les había embargado la primera vez y, al terminar, se sintieron igual que aquella noche, llenos de dicha y felicidad; nuevamente se habían vuelto a completar a la perfección el uno al otro.**

—**Te veré dentro de un rato—le dijo él haciendo ademán de levantarse después de darle un romántico beso.**

—**¿De verdad es necesario que te vayas ya?—le preguntó ella deteniéndolo.**

**Caspian la miró y volvió a besarla.**

—**Me apetece muy poco irme de tu lado y del calor de tu cama pero, esto no será como la última vez que estuvimos juntos, sabes que volveré, esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto.**

—**Lo sé pero, no puedo evitar pedirte que te quedes, es algo muy superior a mí, no quiero que te alejes de mi lado.**

—**Nadie podrá separarme ya de ti, te lo prometo.**

**Caspian comenzó a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de Susan. Cuando hubo terminado, cogió la bata de ella y se la tiró.**

—**Me gustaría que vinieras a despedirte de mí pero, no quiero que cojas frío.**

—**¿Y quién ha dicho que vaya a bajar a despedirte?—le preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.**

—**¿Vas a ser tan mala?—le preguntó acercándose a ella robándole un beso—¿De verdad vas a ser tan mala?**

—**Bueno, ahora me lo estoy pensando.**

**Caspian volvió a besarla.**

—**Vale—dijo ella—, tú ganas.**

**Susan se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata, se amarró el lazo y siguió a Caspian.**

**Mientras tanto, en el castillo…**

**Aaron despertó y se dio cuenta de que Lisarella no estaba en los aposentos.**

—**Debe haber ido a buscar el dichoso libro—dijo levantándose de la cama y calzándose las botas.**

**Salió silenciosamente y se dirigió a la biblioteca, a la cual no tardó en llegar. La puerta, tal y como esperaba, estaba entornada; entró y volvió a dejarla como estaba. No tardó mucho en escuchar como alguien hablaba en susurros.**

—**¿Cómo se llamará el maldito libro? Nada de lo que he visto hasta ahora es ni siquiera algo parecido a lo que estoy buscando.**

**Se acercó lentamente hasta el lugar del que procedía la voz y la vio inclinada frente a un estante bastante alto y mirando los libros que estaban en la segunda leja empezando por abajo.**

—**No deberías estar aquí—le dijo él en un tono de voz no muy alto.**

**Ella no se sobresaltó para nada, sabía que, en cuanto él viera que ella no estaba, iría a buscarla allí. Algunas veces lamentaba que Aaron la conociera tan bien.**

—**No recuerdo que haya nada que me impida el estar aquí a las seis y media de la mañana.**

—**Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero cuando te digo que no deberías estar aquí.**

—**Tengo que encontrar ese libro Aaron, y tengo que hacerlo antes de que lo haga Lord Cornelius.**

—**Lisarella por favor, piensa las cosas, tiene que haber otra alternativa, es imposible que el tener que marcharte de Narnia sea la única salida.**

—**Es la única que hay.**

—**Lo dudo mucho, me resulta muy difícil creer que esa sea la única manera que haya para evitar tu boda con Caspian.**

—**Aaron por favor, si no vas a ayudarme a buscar el libro, preferiría que me dejases sola.**

—**Estás siendo muy egoísta, sólo estás pensando en ti, no te importa nada más, ni siquiera te paras a pensar en el daño que le puedes hacer a la gente que te quiere por la decisión tan absurda que has tomado.**

**Lisarella se incorporó y le hizo frente.**

—**No es una decisión absurda y yo no estoy siendo egoísta, no me digas que sólo estoy pensando en mí, eso no es cierto, también pienso en que así Caspian podrá estar con Susan, no pienso sólo en lo que yo quiero, pienso también…**

—**¿Has pensado en mí?, ¿has pensado en lo mal que lo voy a pasar cuando sepa que te has ido y que no voy a volver a poder estar contigo?, ¿eso lo has pensado?, ¿has pensado por un instante en nosotros?**

—**Te dije que me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, creo que eso demuestra que sí que he pensado en nosotros.**

—**Sabes de sobra que yo no puedo moverme de Narnia y, por lo que veo, desde que te lo recordé anoche, no has vuelto a pensar en nosotros y en lo que conlleva tu decisión, no sé porqué hace unas cuantas horas me dijiste que me querías, haciendo lo que quieres hacer demuestras que tus sentimientos hacía mí no son como yo creía. **

**Aarón se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero, no llegó a salir, la entrada del rey en la estancia lo impidió.**

—**Buenos días majestad, con vuestro permiso he de ir a cubrir mi puesto.**

—**He escuchado vuestra conversación y, preferiría que te quedases, sé que no debería haberlo hecho pero, gracias a eso he podido saber algunas cosas que desconocía debido a mi viaje. ¿Eres Aaron Summer, verdad?**

—**Sí majestad.**

—**Por lo que he oído, entre Lisarella y tú hay algo más que una simple amistad.**

—**Lo lamento si os he ofendido al poner mi corazón a los pies de vuestra prometida.**

—**Por favor, deja de tratarme de usted. No me ofendes en ningún momento, al contrario, me complace saber que, por fin, mi mejor amiga ha decidido volver a amar. Ahora bien, debo decirte Lisarella, que tu búsqueda será en vano, aquí no vas a encontrar el libro de los pasajes.**

—**¿Conoces la existencia del libro?—le preguntó ella.**

—**Por supuesto, de hecho, lo encontré poco después de que los reyes del pasado se marcharan. Estuve muy tentado de salir a buscarlos y poder volver a estar con Susan pero, después pensé que me debía al pueblo de Narnia puesto que soy el rey. Por otro lado, me alegro de no haber hecho nada al final, pues ella estaba aquí. Decidí esconderlo para no seguir viéndolo y cayendo finalmente en la tentación.**

—**Tienes que darme el libro, sólo así podremos librarnos de la boda concertada.**

—**No voy a hacer nada de eso, hay pocos pasajes que sigan abiertos y, esos pocos, no se encuentran precisamente en lugares seguros, es muy peligroso ir a los lugares en los que están. Pienso, al igual que Aaron, que debe haber otra alternativa, yo no quiero que tengas que sacrificar el poder estar aquí con la persona a la que quieres por ese estúpido acuerdo.**

—**Pues ya me dirás tú cual es esa otra alternativa.**

—**Es cuestión de pararse a pensar Lisarella, seguro que hay algo que se nos está escapando.**

**Aaron, mientras escuchaba como Caspian hacía entrar en razón a Lisarella, pensó en como poder ayudarles en algo.**

—**Creo que sé como podemos solucionar todo esto—dijo Aaron.**

**Caspian y Lisarella le miraron.**

—**Te escuchamos—le dijo Caspian.**

—**Tarde o temprano tendréis que anunciar el compromiso real, así que yo propongo dar el golpe de gracia en ese momento. Caspian, podrías hacer un baile en el que se anunciase el compromiso y, cuando Lord Cornelius os llame para que os presentéis ante el pueblo como prometidos oficialmente, que Lisarella diga algo que de a entender que ha encontrado uno de los pasajes y que de a entender que ha encontrado uno de los pasajes y que se va de Narnia. Cuando haya terminado, podría desaparecer mediante alguna pócima o algo de eso y reunirse conmigo, después nos ocultaríamos en algún sitio, no muy alejado de aquí, y todo resuelto. La gente pensará que ella ya no estará en Narnia y tú serás libre para poder estar con la reina Susan.**

—**No me parece mal, ¿qué opinas tú, Lisarella?**

—**No me convence mucho pero, está bien, aunque sólo accedo bajo una condición.**

—**Te prometo que, en caso de que el plan de Aaron no salga bien, te daré el libro para que puedas marcharte y así nos libremos de la maldita boda. Ahora será mejor que no nos vean a los tres juntos, podrían pensar algo que no esté muy desencaminado de la realidad, concretaremos todo esto esta noche a las tres de la madrugada, ¿os parece bien?**

**Ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Caspian salió de la biblioteca y los dejó a solas con la esperanza de que no permanecieran juntos mucho más tiempo, los dos sabían perfectamente que no debían permitir que nadie los viera, nadie podía saber nada de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. **

—**Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a mi puesto, ya llego con algo de retraso.**

—**Aaron.**

—**Ya habrá tiempo para hablar después.**

—**Me da igual que haya tiempo después, no quiero que te marches pensando que mis sentimientos no son como tú creías.**

**Él la miró y vio como se le estaba acercando.**

—**Desde el primer momento en el que te acercaste a mi, volví a sentir cosas que hacía mucho que no sentía y sabes muy bien porqué. Caspian hizo un excelente trabajo para que yo no decayera y saliera adelante pero, fuiste tú el que me devolvió por completo la ilusión, te fuiste ganando poco a poco mi corazón y volviste a hacer que sintiera ganas de volver a querer otra vez. Ten por claro que te quiero y que lo que siento por ti es muy grande y que, si me fuera de Narnia, me costaría más de un centenar de lágrimas el tener que separarme de ti.**

**Aaron sonrió y, con delicadeza, le quitó las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos. La abrazó y le acarició el cabello.**

—**No puedo enfadarme contigo ni aunque quiera. Quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca y, aunque no lo creas, eres la primera chica con la que quiero estar. **

**Ella le miró y le besó tiernamente.**

—**Intentaré encontrar un hueco para que podamos vernos a lo largo del día.**

—**Lo esperaré con ansia.**

**Aaron la beso y salieron de la biblioteca. Caspian, en ese tiempo, se había pasado por los aposentos en los que estaba dormida Marilia y se había quedado allí, a lo largo del viaje, rara había sido la noche en la que no se había quedado observándola un rato, irradiaba tanta tranquilidad cuando dormía.**

**Después fue hasta sus aposentos y se cambió de ropa, pensó que lo mejor era que no se le viera con la misma ropa que la noche anterior. Cuando eran las nueve y media, y hubo descansado algo más, se levantó y fue a despertar a Marilia.**

—**Buenos días—le dijo sonriéndole cuando la pequeña despertó.**

—**Buenos días.**

**La ayudó a levantarse y la tomó en brazos.**

—**¿Has dormido bien?**

—**Sí, era una cama muy cómoda.**

—**¿Te apetece que vayamos a desayunar?**

—**Sí, la verdad es que tengo hambre. **

—**Pues vamos.**

**Y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla. Marilia, que tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Caspian, apoyó la cabeza en el izquierdo, quedando junto a la cabeza de él. Cuando llegaron al comedor vieron que allí estaba ya Lisarella, Trumpkin y Lord Cornelius.**

—**Buenos días a todos.**

**Los presentes miraron al rey y, sólo uno de ellos, en concreto Lisarella, no se sorprendió ante la escena que estaban viendo.**

—**Buenos días majestad—dijeron Trumpkin y Lord Cornelius.**

—**Buenos días Caspian, buenos días Marilia—dijo Lisarella sonriéndoles.**

—**Buenos días—dijo la niña tímidamente.**

**A Marilia le daba algo de vergüenza el estar allí pues, la noche en la que había cenado en el castillo, la anterior al viaje, sólo lo había hecho con Caspian y Lisarella.**

—**Puedes desayunar todo lo que te apetezca, aquí tenemos más variedad que en el barco.**

—**Va… vale.**

**Un criado se acercó a ellos y les preguntó que querían desayunar.**

—**Yo, para variar de los desayunos que he tomado todo este año en el barco, tomaré zumo de naranja y tostadas con mermelada de fresa.**

—**¿Y vos señorita?**

**Marilia se quedó mirando la mesa, le daba mucha vergüenza.**

—**¿Te apetecería desayunar lo mismo que yo?—le preguntó Caspian levantándole el rostro y sonriéndole—¿O quieres desayunar lo de siempre?**

—**Prefiero cambiar y desayunar lo mismo que tú.**

**El criado asintió con la cabeza y fue a por los desayunos del rey y de la niña.**

—**Marilia—la llamó Caspian.**

**Ella le miró.**

—**¿Qué te parece si, antes de que te lleve a casa, te dan un baño y te pones un vestido de esos tan bonitos que te compré?**

—**Me encantaría pero, ¿cuál me pondría?, todos me gustan muchísimo.**

—**Creo que el rojo sería el más adecuado. Podrías ponerte las sandalias a juego y, para terminar, podrían hacerte un recogido digno de una princesa, ¿qué me dices?**

—**Que tienes buen gusto.**

**Los dos rieron. Caspian no pudo ocultar su felicidad en ningún momento, parecía que, por una vez, todo le estaba saliendo bien. No dejó de hablar con Marilia con la única intención de que cogiera confianza y perdiera la timidez, algo a lo que contribuyó Lisarella.**

**Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Caspian llamó al criado que les había atendido.**

—**¿Qué deseáis majestad?**

—**Llama a Crystal y dile que venga.**

—**Como ordenéis majestad.**

**El criado salió y, a los pocos minutos, entró por la puerta del comedor la muchacha a la que Caspian había mandado llamar.**

—**Crystal, en los aposentos donde ha dormido Marilia hay un baúl con todas sus cosas, en él encontrarás un vestido rojo y unas sandalias a juego; después de darle un baño, pónselo y, a continuación, hazle un bonito recogido.**

—**Como vos digáis majestad. Si tenéis el gusto de acompañarme señorita.**

**Marilia se levantó de la silla y se fue con Crystal.**

—**Lisarella, acompáñame, tenemos que hablar de algo importante.**

**Caspian y ella se levantaron y salieron del comedor, dejando solo a Lord Cornelius y a Trumpkin.**

—**Creo que van a hablar sobre el tema de la boda—dijo Lord Cornelius.**

—**¿Crees que sería buena idea seguirles y averiguarlo?**

—**Parece que me hayas leído el pensamiento.**

**Los dos se levantaron y comenzaron a buscarles, les encontraron cinco minutos después en la sala de juntas.**

—…**, ¿te parece bien?—le oyeron preguntar a Caspian.**

—**Sí, yo se lo diré cuando le vea.**

—**Bien, en ese caso sólo queda decirle a Lord Cornelius que mande las invitaciones para el baile en el que se anunciará nuestro compromiso.**

**Trumpkin y Lord Cornelius se miraron y sonrieron, no necesitaban oír nada más. Se dirigieron hacia el estudio del Lord.**

—**Mi querido Trumpkin, llevo muchos años guardando esto y estaba deseando poder darles uso.**

**Lord Cornelius abrió un cajón y de él sacó un gran montón de tarjetas.**

—**¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el enano. **

—**Cuando supe del acuerdo y se lo hube comunicado a nuestro rey y a Lord Arístides, hice todas tarjetas para el enlace.**

—**Pero el rey ha dicho que quiere que se organice un baile.**

—**Lo sé, pero no me sorprende, siempre se ha hecho uno para anunciar los compromisos reales. Las tarjetas sólo necesitan ser completadas con la fecha y ser enviadas. ¿Os gustaría ayudarme?, iríamos mucho más rápido.**

—**Encantado.**

**Trumpkin cogió una silla, la puso delante del escritorio y cogió una pluma y tinta. Lord Cornelius puso todas las tarjetas en el centro del escritorio y, después de que ambos concretaran la fecha, comenzaron a rellenar.**

**Caspian y Lisarella estaban en el vestíbulo, una de las doncellas les había comunicado que Marilia estaba casi lista. Él había ordenado que bajaran el baúl y que lo cargaran en el carro que llevaría para llevar a la niña a su casa. Lisarella, por petición de Caspian, se disponía a acompañarles. Al poco, de la mano de Crystal, bajó Marilia. Caspian se quedó maravillado cuando la vio, estaba realmente preciosa.**

**Marilia llevaba puesto el vestido rojo que había dicho Caspian. Era de manga corta, con el cuello redondo, de tela fina y vuelo en la falda. Era un vestido sencillo y bonito. Por el lado derecho del rostro le caía un ondulado mechón de pelo. Cuando Caspian la tuvo delante, apreció que le habían ondulado todo el cabello, el cual, a pesar del pequeño recogido que llevaba, le llegaba por debajo de los hombros; alrededor de la goma del pelo con la que llevaba sujeta la pequeña coleta, le habían puesto una cinta roja y le habían hecho un lazo. En el cuello, en vez de llevar la cadena con el anillo, llevaba la cadena de plata con la figura de un delfín que él le había comprado en Avra, y en la muñeca derecha el brazalete de plata con la figura de una mariposa que le había comprado en Terebinthia.**

—**Estás realmente preciosa—le dijo Caspian sonriendo.**

—**Gracias.**

—**Pareces toda una princesa—le dijo Lisarella.**

**Marilia no dejaba de sonreír.**

—**Vamos, seguro que tu mamá está deseando verte.**

**Caspian la tomó en brazos y los tres salieron del castillo. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casita. Marilia fue la primera en bajar del carro y tocar a la puerta. Susan abrió a los pocos segundos.**

—**¡Mamá!**

**Susan la abrazó nada más verla.**

—**Vaya, que grande estás y que guapa.**

—**Te he echado mucho de menos.**

—**Y yo a ti cariño.**

**Susan le dio un beso en la mejilla y la soltó. Poco después, Caspian, Lisarella y ella, bajaron el baúl con las cosas de la niña.**

—**Marilia—la llamó Lisarella.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo cerca del río?**

—**¿Puedo mamá?**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**Muchas gracias mamá.**

**Lisarella le tendió la mano a la niña y las dos salieron de la casita.**

—**¿Tú le has dicho a Lisarella que haga lo que acaba de hacer?—le preguntó Susan a Caspian.**

—**No, lo ha hecho porque ha querido.**

—**Anoche, entre unas cosas y otras, no te pregunté que tal se ha portado Marilia en el viaje.**

—**Se ha portado estupendamente, no ha dado briega en ningún momento, es una niña fantástica.**

—**Veo que sigues sintiendo orgullo de padre.**

—**Como no sentirlo—le dijo sonriendo.**

**Caspian no se contuvo más y la abrazó. Ella le abrazó también.**

—**Sólo han pasado unas horas y ni quieras saber lo que te he echado de menos—le dijo él.**

**Lisarella y Caspian se pasaron todo el día fuera del castillo y se quedaron con Susan y Marilia. Por la noche, cuando la niña se hubo ido a dormir, fue cuando decidieron marcharse, Lisarella aún debía hablar con Aaron.**

—**Si no pasa nada, mañana me pasaré a veros a las dos sin falta—le dijo Caspian a Susan.**

—**Te estaré esperando.**

**Caspian le dio un romántico beso y montó en el carro, donde ya lo esperaba Lisarella.**

—**Un placer volver a verte—le dijo ella.**

—**El placer ha sido mío.**

—**Lamento no haber podido venir más a menudo en estos últimos meses.**

—**No te preocupes por eso, no tiene importancia.**

—**Espero verte pronto.**

—**Eso espero yo también.**

**Volvieron a despedirse y, poco después, el carro desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.**

—**No es muy tarde, ¿crees que podrás hablar ahora con Aaron?, no podemos hablar con Lord Cornelius de lo del baile hasta que no sepamos si le parece bien como lo hemos pensando todo.**

—**Lo intentaré, puedo decir, para que nadie sospeche, que le has mandado llamar.**

—**No me parece una mala idea pero, lleva cuidado.**

—**Descuida.**

**Poco después llegaron al castillo.**

—**Estoy pensando que igual y es mejor que vengas conmigo a hablar con Aaron, así lo sabrás todo de primera mano y, en caso de que haya que cambiar algo, estaremos los tres.**

—**Está bien, vayamos a la sala de juntas, mandaré que lo llamen y que vaya hasta allí.**

**De camino a la sala, se encontraron con el jefe de la guardia.**

—**Señor Torn.**

—**A sus órdenes majestad.**

—**Necesito hablar con uno de sus soldados, dígale al señor Summer que se presente inmediatamente en la sala de juntas.**

—**Sí majestad.**

**Caspian y Lisarella, una vez que llegaron a la sala de juntas, no tuvieron que esperar mucho a que llegara Aaron.**

—**Menos mal que habéis vuelto—dijo Aaron nada más cerrar la puerta—. ¿Por qué no me dijisteis que ya estaba hablado todo lo del baile?**

—**Aún no le hemos dicho nada a nadie—dijo Lisarella.**

—**Pues de alguna manera Lord Cornelius debe haberse enterado porque, hace una hora que las invitaciones comenzaron a ser repartidas.**

—**Eso es imposible—dijo Caspian.**

—**Me temo que no. Para que la entre fuera más rápida han solicitado a los grifos de la guardia. Dentro de poco todo el mundo sabrá lo del baile.**

—**Maldita sea, no le he dicho nada a Susan de este asunto porque íbamos a tener más tiempo, debo ir con ella y explicárselo antes de que sea tarde y piense lo que no es.**

**Caspian fue hasta la puerta y, al abrirla, se encontró con Lord Cornelius.**

—**Oh majestad, que bien que estéis aquí, es importante que hable urgentemente con vos, tenemos mucho que preparar para mañana por la noche.**

—**Me temo que ahora tengo que salir de forma urgente.**

—**No hay nada más urgente que arreglarlo todo para mañana. Lady Lisarella, acercaos, esto también os concierne a vos. **

—**Claro pero, permitidme que vaya un momento a mis aposentos y me cambie el calzado, tengo los pies muy cansados de llevar todo el día estos zapatos.**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**Bueno majestad, con vuestro permiso, me retiro de nuevo a mi puesto—dijo Aaron.**

**Caspian asintió con la cabeza. Lisarella y Aaron salieron de la sala.**

—**Aaron—le llamó Lisarella en voz no muy alta—, tienes que ir hasta la casita de Susan y explicarle lo que pasa, ella tiene que saber la verdad.**

—**Me temo que eso me va a ser imposible, no puedo moverme de mi puesto si no es porque me llama el general o se solicita mi presencia en algún sitio; sólo podría ir cuando terminase la guardia y, eso, sería demasiado tarde, termino a las tres de la madrugada. Pero te prometo que lo intentaré. Ahora ve a tus aposentos, cámbiate el calzado y vuelve ahí dentro, cuanto antes terminéis mejor.**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza, se cercioró de que no había nadie más en el pasillo y le besó rápidamente. Después cada uno se fue por caminos distintos.**

**A pesar de que intentaron que la reunión fuera lo más breve posible, no pudieron evitar que Lord Cornelius se marchara de la sala de juntas dos horas después de su entrada. Cuando Caspian y Lisarella se quedaron solos, suspiraron de alivio.**

—**Sé que es tarde pero, tengo que ir a ver a Susan, tengo que explicarle lo que está pasando.**

—**Cabe la posibilidad de que ya lo sepa, le pedí a Aaron que fuera y se lo explicase todo, me dijo que lo tendría muy difícil para moverse de su puesto pero que lo intentaría.**

—**Entonces le preguntaré antes de nada; en caso de que no haya podido ir, lo cual no pongo en duda, iré a verla.**

—**Suerte.**

—**Gracias, la voy a necesitar. ¿Dónde está haciendo la guardia Aaron?**

—**Sí no lo han cambiado, está en la torre norte.**

**Caspian salió rápidamente de la sala y se dirigió hacia el lugar que su amiga le había indicado, allí, afortunadamente, se encontraba Aaron.**

—**Aaron.**

—**Caspian.**

—**Dime que has podido hacer lo que te ha pedido Lisarella, por favor.**

—**Lo siento, no he podido hacer nada, he hablado con el general y le he puesto excusas para que me dejase salir pero, no ha habido manera, se ha negado en rotundo.**

—**Tranquilo, no pasa nada.**

—**¿Vas a ir ahora?**

—**Tengo que hacerlo, si a Susan le ha llegado una de las invitaciones es más que posible que piense lo que no es.**

**Durante quince minutos, Caspian sintió más angustia que nunca, sentía que el camino hasta la casita no iba a acabar nunca, que poco a poco se iba haciendo más largo. De pronto vio el sauce que estaba antes de la casita e hizo que Batallador fuera más rápido; cuando llegó, el mundo se le vino abajo. **


	11. El baile de compromiso

**El baile de compromiso**

**Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Aaron escuchó como la puerta de la torre norte se cerraba. Miró hacia atrás y vio a quien acababa de llegar.**

—**No creía que estuvieras despierta a estar horas—le dijo él.**

**Lisarella se acercó hasta él y apoyó los antebrazos en la fría piedra que constituía la torre.**

—**No podía dormir, no dejo de pensar en si Caspian habrá conseguido su objetivo.**

—**Estoy seguro de que así habrá sido.**

—**Me preocupa que aún no haya regresado.**

—**Creo que, el hecho de que aún no haya vuelto, es una buena señal, estoy seguro de que Caspian hoy no dormirá solo.**

—**Tengo un mal presentimiento, tengo la sensación de que nada ha salido bien.**

—**Deja de pensar eso, no tiene sentido—Aaron miró entonces al camino que llevaba hacia el castillo—… Igual y tienes razón.**

**Lisarella miró hacia donde miraba Aaron y comprendió sus últimas palabras.**

—**Yo no puedo moverme de aquí pero, tú puedes, nada te obliga a estar aquí, ve con él, trae muy mala cara.**

—**De acuerdo, ¿te veré dentro de un rato?**

—**Intenta impedírmelo—le dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Ella se la devolvió y fue hasta los aposentos de Caspian, sabía que él no tardaría en ir hasta allí. Sólo tuvo que esperar diez minutos para que la puerta se abriera y por ella entrara el rey. Lisarella se acercó a él y, a pesar de que en los aposentos sólo había la luz que proporcionaban los rayos de la luna, vio como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Caspian se abrazó a ella y, sin dejar de llorar, le dijo: **

—**Todo ha terminado.**

**Lisarella se separó de él e hizo que se sentaran en la cama.**

—**¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?**

—**Cuando he llegado al centro del bosque, la casita no estaba.**

—**¿Cómo que la casita no estaba? Es una estructura, no puede desaparecer así como así.**

—**Durante el viaje Marilia me contó que la casita tiene magia. La persona que vaya a ser la propietaria de ésta ha de imaginársela como quiera que sea y así será como aparecerá ante los ojos de esa persona. Si Susan quiere que la casita esté en otro sitio, que sea invisible, tenga una barrera o flores por doquier, así será.**

—**Dios mío, ¿es que la suerte no nos va a sonreír nunca? ¿Has intentado encontrar la casita?**

—**Sí, pero ha sido en vano, cuando me ponía en el sitio en el que siempre ha estado, sólo había aire, ni siquiera podía sentir que hubiese algo allí.**

**Lisarella le acarició ligeramente la mano derecha, no sabía que decirle, la noticia que él le había dado no se la esperaba para nada.**

—**Las he perdido, las he perdido por idiota, debí haberle dicho a Susan lo que habíamos pensado.**

—**¿Y cómo pensabas hacerlo?, Marilia no se ha despegado de Susan en ningún momento.**

—**Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es cierto, esta mañana, gracias a que tú has decidido llevártela de paseo, he estado a solas con Susan durante un buen rato, debí habérselo dicho en ese momento.**

—**Pero supongo que si no lo has hecho es porque querías tenerlo todo concretado, ¿no es cierto?**

—**Sí, quería que ya estuviera todo planeado para decírselo a ella.**

—**No te preocupes, todo volverá a la normalidad. Aquí las noticias vuelan, ella no tardará mucho en saber la verdad y volver contigo.**

—**¿De verdad lo crees así?**

—**Sí, lo creo y lo espero así. Pero cuando todo eso pase, deberás perdonarla sin guardar ningún rencor, en este caso podría decirse que la culpa será mutua.**

**Lisarella le quitó las lágrimas a Caspian y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

—**Ya verás como todo se arregla.**

—**Gracias por todo esto Lisarella.**

—**No tienes nada que agradecerme, somos amigos y sabes que, si puedo ayudarte, lo haré sin pensarlo. Ahora descansa, te vendrá bien.**

—**Buenas noches.**

—**Buenas noches.**

**Lisarella salió de los aposentos y Caspian se quedó solo. Se quitó la ropa, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Tardó muchísimo en quedarse dormido y, cuando lo hizo, no tuvo para nada un sueño tranquilo.**

_**Había llegado frente a la casita, amarrado las riendas de Batallador a un árbol y esperaba que Susan le abriera la puerta, acababa de tocar. Ella no le hizo esperar demasiado.**_

—_**¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?—le preguntó sumamente enfadada.**_

—_**Tengo algo importante que explicarte.**_

—_**¿Tal vez relacionado con esto?**_

_**Susan le estaba mostrando la invitación al baile de compromiso.**_

—_**No tienes nada que explicarme, esta tarjeta lo dice todo. No puedo entender como has sido capaz de hacer algo así, ¿cómo habré sido tan estúpida para dejarme engañar, cómo? Es ella con la que te casas pero es aquí donde vienes a desahogarte puesto que a ella aún no puedes meterla en tu cama, ¿¡verdad! Me has utilizado como te ha dado la gana y yo te he dejado porque decidí creerme todas tus falsas palabras, pero se acabó, ya no voy a seguir siendo la muñequita con la que te puedes divertir cuando se te antoja.**_

—_**Susan por favor, déjame…**_

—_**¡Cállate, no quiero oírte nunca más en la vida! Y en cuanto a Marilia, ya puedes ir despidiéndote de ella, he hablado con Aslan, nos marchamos a mi mundo, un lugar en el que sé que ya no podrás seguir jugando con nosotras.**_

_**En esos momentos, el gran león apareció dando un gran rugido, abrió un hueco bastante grande en un árbol.**_

—_**Cuando quieras Susan—dijo Aslan.**_

_**Caspian cogió a Susan por la cintura. **_

—_**Susan por favor, escúchame.**_

—_**¡Suéltame! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!**_

—_**Tienes que escucharme.**_

—_**¡No, no quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti!**_

_**Susan se revolvió y le abofeteó.**_

—_**¡Olvídate de que existo!**_

_**Susan se soltó de él y se metió dentro de la casita, de la que no tardó en salir con Marilia de la mano. Fue caminando rápidamente hacia donde estaba Aslan con la intención de marcharse inmediatamente a su mundo a través del hueco que había abierto Aslan en el árbol. Caspian fue tras ellas.**_

—_**Susan no te ciegues, todo lo del baile de compromiso forma parte de un plan que tiene como fin el que no tenga que casarme con Lisarella.**_

—_**¿De verdad crees que voy a tragar ese cuento?—le preguntó sin dejar de caminar.**_

—_**Es la verdad, no es ningún cuento, tienes que creerme.**_

_**Susan llegó frente al hueco del árbol.**_

—_**Gracias por todo Aslan.**_

—_**De nada mi querida reina. Espero que todo os vaya bien en vuestro mundo.**_

_**Susan miró por última vez a Caspian.**_

—_**Hasta nunca, su real majestad.**_

_**Y, nada más terminar de decir eso, cruzó junto con Marilia el hueco del árbol. Caspian corrió hacia el sitio por el que ellas habían desaparecido, no le importaba nada que no fuera el poder estar con Susan y Marilia y que la primera le creyera. El rugido de Aslan le detuvo.**_

—_**No podéis seguirlas majestad.**_

—_**Por favor, déjame ir, Susan y Marilia lo son todo para mí, mi vida ya no tiene sentido sin ellas.**_

—_**Mala suerte.**_

_**Aslan cerró el hueco del árbol y desapareció. Caspian cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas le recorrieran el rostro mientras se tiraba al suelo de rodillas, se sentía totalmente abatido.**_

**Caspian se despertó y se quedó sentado en la cama. Jadeaba, su sueño le había parecido demasiado real. Se pasó la mano por la frente y comprobó que, tal y como él creía, la tenía perlada de sudor. Intentó tranquilizarse y cerró los ojos pero, no tardó mucho en abrirlos, las nítidas imágenes de su sueño no dejaban de aparecer en su mente. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el balcón, necesitaba que le diera el aire. No volvió a pegar ojo en todo lo que quedaba de noche.**

**A las nueve de la mañana, y con ojeras un tanto pronunciadas, bajó a desayunar. Esperaba que en el comedor no hubiera nadie, no le apetecía compañía. Sin embargo, no tuvo suerte, Lisarella ya estaba allí. Cuando ella escuchó que la puerta se abría, miró para ver quien era.**

—**¿Has podido dormir esta noche?**

—**No mucho, los sueños han jugado conmigo, he tenido una pesadilla horrible.**

—**Ven y come algo, te sentará bien.**

**Caspian se acercó a su silla y se sentó. Se sirvió zumo de naranja en la copa y cogió una manzana. La puerta del comedor volvió a abrirse y por ella entró un criado que llevaba una carta en las manos.**

—**Majestad—dijo el criado tendiéndole la carta.**

—**Gracias—dijo Caspian cogiéndola y poniéndola en la mesa.**

**El criado salió y ellos volvieron a quedarse solos. Caspian cogió su copa y comenzó a beber. Por el rabillo del ojo miró la carta y se atragantó.**

—**¡Caspian!**

**Él dejó la copa en la mesa y cogió la carta, conocía demasiado bien la letra con la que se había escrito Rey Caspian.**

—**¿Estás bien?—le preguntó preocupada Lisarella.**

—**¿Has terminado de desayunar?**

—**Prácticamente, hoy he bajado más temprano que de costumbre.**

—**Ven conmigo entonces.**

—**Pero tú no has terminado, apenas si has empezado.**

—**No importa, vamos.**

**Lisarella se levantó al mismo tiempo que Caspian y se dispuso a seguirle; él le condujo hasta la Gran Torre.**

—**Léela—le dijo Caspian tendiéndole la carta.**

—"**Querido Caspian, a casa ha llegado una invitación para ir a tu baile de compromiso. Me alegra mucho que te vayas a casar, me gustaría poder felicitarte en persona pero, mamá no quiere ir, dice que es muy tarde. Posdata, me escaparé. Marilia." Tienes una hija bastante decidida.**

—**No debe hacerlo, podría ocurrirle algo, debo contestarle y decirle que no lo haga.**

—**¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?, la casita ya no está.**

—**Pero si Marilia dice que va a escaparse es porque la casita sigue donde estaba, es sólo que Susan ha decidido que sea invisible y que nadie, a excepción de ella, Marilia y, supongo que Carola, pueda verla.**

—**De todas formas, siendo invisible, dudo mucho que tu respuesta pudiera ser entregada, por no decir que tu hija te está poniendo en bandeja el volver con Susan.**

—**En esa última parte me he perdido.**

—**Marilia dice en su carta—Lisarella leyó la parte que le interesaba—"me gustaría poder felicitarte en persona pero, mamá no quiere ir, dice que es muy tarde", lo que indica que le ha manifestado a su madre que quiere venir al baile. Cuando Susan se de cuenta de que Marilia no está, ¿dónde crees que va a ir a buscarla?**

—**Muy a su pesar, vendrá al baile.**

—**Exacto, y debemos procurar que Susan no encuentre a Marilia hasta que yo no haya desaparecido, podrá saber la verdad y todo volverá a estar bien.**

—**Espero que tengas razón.**

—**Tienes un aspecto horrible; come algo, date un baño e intenta descansar, esta noche sería mucho mejor que presentaras un buen aspecto. **

**Caspian estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana, tenía la mirada perdida y pensaba en el último baile en el que había estado, había sido hacía cinco años y fue una de las mejores noches de su vida. Recordó como, en un descuido de Peter, Edmund y Lucy, se había llevado a Susan a parte y se había permitido el lujo de bailar con ella sin estar bajo la atenta mirada de todos.**

—**Caspian.**

**Él salió de sus pensamientos y vio que quien lo había llamado era Lisarella.**

—**Estás preciosa, a Aaron se le caería la baba si te viera.**

—**Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo—dijo con una sonrisa—. Lord Cornelius dice que ya podemos salir y que anunciará el compromiso en cuanto nosotros se lo digamos.**

—**Bien. ¿Aaron y tú lo tenéis todo preparado?**

—**Sí, no te preocupes por eso.**

—**Si necesito ponerme en contacto contigo, ¿cómo lo podré hacer?**

—**Estaré en casa de Aaron, encargándome de su padre, cada día que pasa está peor.**

—**De acuerdo—Caspian le dio la mano a Lisarella—, vamos fuera, no vaya a ser que alguien se nos impaciente.**

**Todo se había organizado en los claros que había antes de entrar al bosque, al igual que la última vez. Todo estaba precioso. Habían colgado farolillos por los árboles para tener iluminada la zona de baile, los músicos estaban ya subidos encima del pequeño escenario de madera que se había instalado en el claro, había una gran mesa donde se serviría bebida para todo aquel que la solicitase, y habían puesto también muchas macetas que contenían todo tipo de flores, lo que hacía que la decoración fuese bastante primaveral. Además de la zona de baile, también se había pensado en los niños, por lo que ellos tenían su propia zona, decorada de la misma manera que la de la baile. Junto a la zona de los niños se encontraba la de descanso, por así llamarla, para todo aquel que no quisiera bailar o que ya estuviese cansado de hacerlo.**

**Cuando Caspian y Lisarella llegaron, se encontraron que ya había allí muchísima gente y que la zona infantil estaba a rebosar.**

—**Bienvenidos—dijo Lord Cornelius—. Espero que les guste como ha quedado todo, apenas si hemos tenido tiempo para prepararlo todo.**

—**Tal vez si hubieseis esperado a que fuésemos nosotros los que os dijésemos que esto era lo que queríamos para anunciar nuestro compromiso, habríais tenido más tiempo para poder prepararlo todo—dijo Caspian.**

**Caspian y Lisarella continuaron andando, no les apetecía estar cerca del Lord,**

—**¿Cuándo crees que será el mejor momento para decirle a Lord Cornelius que anuncie el compromiso?—le preguntó Caspian a Lisarella.**

—**Cuando veamos que Susan está por aquí creo que deberíamos actuar, habiéndonos asegurado antes de que no encuentra a Marilia.**

—**Siempre y cuando ella consiga escaparse.**

—**¿Acaso dudas que lo hará?**

—**No pero, todo puede pasar.**

**Caspian y Lisarella continuaron paseando por entre la gente y saludando a todos, mostrando su amabilidad sin esconder ni una pizca. Quince minutos después, Lisarella le dio un codazo a Caspian.**

—**¿Qué es lo que pasa?—preguntó él. **

—**Mira quien está entrando en la zona de baile.**

**Caspian miró hacia donde su amiga le decía y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.**

—**Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos hasta ella—le dijo Lisarella.**

**Caspian asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a acercarse hasta la pequeña Marilia.**

—**Hola Marilia—dijo Caspian.**

**La niña se dio la vuelta y sonrió.**

—**Buenas noches Caspian, buenas noches Lisarella.**

—**Buenas noches Marilia—le dijo Lisarella.**

—**No me gusta saber que estás aquí por el hecho de haberte escapado—le dijo Caspian.**

—**A ti nunca te gusta que me escape—dijo ella riendo.**

**Caspian se soltó de la mano de Lisarella y la abrazó, la niña se había convertido en lo más importante para él.**

—**A pesar de que te hayas escapado—dijo Caspian—, me alegra mucho tenerte aquí, no sabes lo importante que es para mí.**

**Marilia le dio un beso y se separó de él.**

—**¿Estás bien?—le preguntó ella.**

—**Sí, estoy bien, y mucho más al tenerte aquí.**

**Lisarella se dio cuenta de que Caspian estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por no echarse a llorar, ella sabía que, en caso de que las cosas con Susan no se arreglasen, cabía la posibilidad de que Caspian perdiera a su niña.**

—**Creo que no estaría mal que dierais una vuelta por todo esto—dijo Lisarella—, después no tendréis mucho tiempo, Marilia no debe estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, a no ser que quiera que su mamá se de cuenta de que ella no está y de esa manera le caiga un buen castigo.**

—**Tienes razón—Caspian miró a Marilia—. ¿te apetece que demos un paseo?**

—**Sabes que siempre diré que sí si es contigo—dijo la niña sin dejar de sonreír.**

—**Vamos entonces.**

**Lisarella vio como se alejaban lentamente, le dolía pensar que las cosas no llegaran a salir bien. **

—**Supongo que no se habrá producido ningún problema ¿verdad, Lady Lisarella?**

**Lisarella se sobresaltó mucho al oír esa voz tras ella; se dio la vuelta y se encontró de lleno con los ojos azul cielo de Aaron. Consciente de que debía guardar las apariencias, decidió no tutearle.**

—**Suponéis bien, señor Summer. ¿Puedo preguntar que hacéis aquí?, suponía que estaríais haciendo vigilancia en el castillo.**

—**El general ha decidido poner a sus mejores hombres al cuidado del baile que se produce en esta noche, dice que la seguridad del rey y de la futura reina son más importantes que cualquier otra cosa.**

—**Veo que el señor Torn sabe elegir bien a sus soldados pues, realmente es cierto que vos sois uno de los mejores.**

—**Me halagáis con vuestras palabras—y acto seguido le cogió la mano derecha y depositó un beso en el dorso.**

**Lisarella bajó la voz para que solamente Aaron pudiera oírla.**

—**Estate atento, no creo que tardemos mucho en dar nuestro golpe de gracia.**

—**Tranquila—dijo él incorporándose—, todo está preparado para cuando el momento llegue. ¿Llevas la pócima encima?**

—**Sí, desde que me la diste esta tarde no me he separado de ella.**

**Muy poco después, Aaron se marchó y Lisarella se puso a hablar con la gente que, en teoría, se iba a convertir en su pueblo dentro de poco.**

—**Marilia, debo pedirte un favor.**

—**¿Cuál?**

—**Necesito que, en caso de que tu mamá se de cuenta de que no estás en casa y venga a buscarte aquí, te escondas muy bien para que ella no pueda encontrarte hasta que no llegue el momento adecuado. Sé que puede que te parezca raro pero, es importante para mí, ¿podrás hacerlo?**

—**Sí, me parece muy extraño que me pidas eso pero, lo haré.**

—**Muchas gracias.**

**El paseo de Marilia y Caspian no duró mucho más, Lisarella llegó para decirle a él que el momento había llegado.**

—**Caspian, es la hora.**

—**¿Has…?**

—**Sí, es ahora o nunca.**

—**Marilia, por favor, mézclate bien con todos los niños que hay allí—le dijo señalándole la zona infantil.**

—**Vale.**

**Marilia se fue corriendo bajo la atenta mirada de Caspian.**

—**Vamos, debemos darnos prisa, Susan no tardará mucho en pensar en que parte puede encontrarse Marilia.**

—**¿Qué es lo que llevas en la mano?**

—**La pócima con la que podré desaparecer, Aaron me la dio esta tarde.**

—**¿La has llevado encima en todo momento?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Y dónde la has llevado guardado?**

—**Una dama nunca revela sus secretos, deberías saberlo. **

**Caspian y Lisarella no tardaron mucho en encontrar a Lord Cornelius y decirle que anunciase ya el compromiso.**

—**Como ordenéis.**

**El Lord subió la escalerilla que había detrás del escenario y, consiguiendo el silencio de todos los presentes una vez que la música hubo cesado, comenzó a hablar.**

—**Damas y caballeros, esta noche celebramos este baile para celebrar que nuestro amado rey Caspian y Lady Lisarella anuncian, por fin, oficialmente su compromiso.**

**Caspian y Lisarella subieron por la escalerilla y llegaron al escenario entre vítores y aplausos. Cuando el silencio se hizo nuevamente más o menos, ella tomó la palabra.**

—**Pueblo de Narnia, sé cuanto queréis a vuestro rey y cuanto deseáis que sea feliz, yo comparto fervientemente vuestro deseo y, es por eso por lo que tengo que deciros lo siguiente. Sé que muchos sabéis que hay ciertos pasajes que siguen abiertos y que conducen al mundo al que pertenecen los reyes del pasado, yo he descubierto uno de ellos y, porque deseo la felicidad del rey más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo puesto que es uno de mis mejores amigos, os digo que me marcho de Narnia para que así él pueda estar con quien realmente es la dueña de su corazón.**

**Y, dicho esto y ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, Lisarella tiró la pócima a las tablas de madera que constituían el escenario y desapareció. Al instante todo fueron murmullos y cuchicheos.**

—**Lo teníais todo planeado, ¿no es cierto?—le preguntó Lord Cornelius a Caspian.**

—**He de admitir que sí.**

**Caspian se bajó rápidamente del escenario y fue hasta el lugar en el que había visto a Susan, ella se había escondido detrás de un árbol desde el momento en el que Lord Cornelius había comenzado a hablar, no había querido ver la escena que iba a producirse cuando él terminara su breve presentación.**

**Cuando llegó hasta Susan, la vio con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol y con la vista puesta en el suelo. Ella le escuchó llegar.**

—**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—le preguntó sin mirarle.**

**Él se acercó más a ella.**

—**No quería decirte nada hasta que no estuviera todo concretado. Lord Cornelius se adelantó, debió escuchar parte de mi conversación con Lisarella y tomar la iniciativa de todo; cuando supe que las invitaciones se habían enviado, quise ir a la casita y contártelo, no quería que pensarás lo que no era pero, me fue imposible, Lord Cornelius nos cogió por banda a Lisarella y a mí y no terminamos nuestra reunión hasta la madrugada y, cuando llegué, la casita no estaba visible para mí. Espero que puedas perdonarme por no habértelo dicho antes.**

—**He pensado muchas cosas desde que la invitación llegó, lo he pasado francamente mal por el simple hecho de no saber la verdad.**

—**Me lo supongo, al igual que supongo todas las cosas que habrás estado pensado, no era para menos, la verdad, pero, ahora ya lo sabes todo, sabes que soy libre y que puedo estar contigo si es lo que tú aún deseas.**

—**La verdad es que ya no sé que es lo que quiero, ya no sé si quiero intentar una vez más que lo nuestro funcione.**

**Caspian empalideció de golpe.**

—**Dime que no estás hablándome en serio.**

—**Creo que nunca te he hablado tan en serio como lo estoy haciendo ahora.**

—**Hace dos días me decías que me querías y ahora me dices esto, no lo entiendo.**

—**Lo que te dije hace dos días lo mantengo pero, ya estoy harta de que siempre pase lo mismo, por unas o por otras, siempre acabas haciéndome daño, estoy cansada de que nuestra relación sea un círculo cerrado en el que siempre pasa lo mismo.**

—**Susan, eso era antes, cuando los obstáculos no dejaban de interponerse en nuestro camino, ahora tenemos vía libre, podemos ser la familia que siempre hemos debido ser, ya no hay nada que nos impida el poder estar juntos.**

—**¿Y cuánto tiempo tardaríamos en volver a estar en una situación parecida?—le preguntó mirándole por fin—Ya te lo dije una vez, nuestros caminos estaban destinados a entrelazarse, no a unirse. Los dos merecemos ser felices…**

—**Sabes de sobra que yo sólo podré ser feliz si te tengo conmigo, tú y Marilia sois las que constituís mi felicidad.**

—**Hablando de Marilia, ¿dónde está? **

—**Susan…**

—**Dímelo, quiero marcharme a casa, estoy cansada y a estas horas ella no debería estar aún levantada.**

—**Está en la zona infantil, con el resto de los niños.**

—**Gracias.**

**Susan pasó junto a Caspian y éste la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano izquierda.**

—**¿De verdad que todo esto termina aquí?, ¿ es realmente esto lo que quieres?**

—**Ya sabes cual es la respuesta a esa pregunta. **

—**¿Y qué pasa con Marilia?, soy su padre y creo que lo más adecuado para ella es tener una familia de una vez por todas.**

—**Marilia se ha pasado cuatro años de su vida sin tenerte en ella y no le ha pasado nada, ahora que te conoce y que está muy encariñada contigo, no te impediré que vayas a verla siempre que quieras.**

**Susan se soltó de la mano de Caspian y fue a buscar a Marilia. Él se quedó allí, asimilando todo lo que acababa de pasar, no podía ser que aquello hubiese ocurrido, no ahora que por fin los obstáculos se habían acabado. Algunas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del rey.**

"**¿Qué es lo que he hecho para merecer todo lo que me está pasando?"**

**Caspian pensó que su suerte no podía ser más funesta pero, lo que no sabía era que las peores situaciones estaban aún por llegar.**


	12. Prométeme que volverás

**Prométeme que volverás**

**Tres días habían pasado desde la noche del baile y, en aquellas tres noches, Susan había podido descansar muy poco, muchos de sus recuerdos con Caspian le hacían constantes visitas cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño. A la cuarta mañana, estaba tan cansada que tuvo que pedirle a Carola que fuera al pueblo a hacer las compras. Marilia la acompañó.**

—**Algunas veces desearía que no fueras tan curiosa, te paras por todo—le dijo Carola a la niña.**

—**Y a mí me gustaría que algunas veces tú no te quejases tanto.**

—**Anda vamos, que no debemos tardar mucho en regresar, recuerda que luego tengo que hacer la comida, tu madre no se encuentra en condiciones como para hacerla ella.**

**Continuaron andando hasta que llegaron hasta el final del mercado, lugar donde podrían comprar la fruta. Mientras Carola escogía las que le parecían las mejores piezas, a los oídos de Marilia llegó una conversación que la preocupó bastante.**

**Caspian se encontraba en la sala de juntas, Lord Cornelius y Trumpkin acababan de salir. No esperaba que nadie más quisiera verle, así que, el que tocaran a la puerta, le sorprendió bastante.**

—**Adelante—dijo sin mucho ánimo.**

—**Buenos días Caspian.**

**El rey había reconocido la voz de la persona que acababa de entrar.**

—**Buenos días Aaron, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita? **

—**Me temo que tengo un problema con mi superior y sólo tú puedes ayudarme.**

—**¿Qué es lo que ocurre?**

—**Para nadie es un secreto que mañana vas a embarcarte en un nuevo viaja a las Islas Solitarias por el conflicto que se ha desatado allí y que te vas a llevar a la mayor parte del ejército pero, Torn quiere que yo vaya y tú sabes que yo, de momento, no puedo moverme de aquí, mi padre me necesita. He intentado hacérselo ver pero, no hay manera de que entre en razón, si pudieras echarme una mano, te estaría eternamente agradecido.**

—**Tranquilo, nadie te obligará a venir, además, comprendo tu situación, ya hablaré yo con el general Torn.**

—**Muchas gracias Caspian.**

—**No tienes porque darlas.**

—**Por cierto, nuestra amiga en común está preocupada por este nuevo viaje y, mucho más teniendo en cuenta lo que ocurrió después de su desaparición.**

—**Dile que no se preocupe, no tiene motivos, tengo que cumplir con mi deber como rey, no puedo permitir que se maten los unos a los otros por la estupidez por la que ha comenzado todo este entuerto.**

—**Me ha pedido que te diga que lleves cuidado, no quiere que le lleguen noticias de que has caído en batalla.**

—**Descuida, no las recibirá.**

—**Cuídate mucho amigo, yo tampoco quiero malas noticias dentro de un tiempo.**

—**Lo haré Aaron.**

—**Hasta luego Caspian.**

—**Hasta luego.**

**El rey volvió a quedarse solo. Se sentó en su silla y cerró los ojos, nada últimamente le salía a derechas. Primero lo de Susan y ahora lo de las Islas Solitarias, ¿qué era lo que venía después? Estaba harto de todo.**

**Al día siguiente del baile, le había llegado una notificación procedente de Felimath, una de las islas, en la que le comunicaban que se había desatado la guerra entre Avra, Doorn, y la propia Felimath, iban todas contra todas. Caspian se había propuesto mantener la paz en toda Narnia, así que no le quedaba más remedio que embarcarse nuevamente en El viajero del Alba para intentar que todo volviese a la normalidad, no obstante, como sabía que aquello no iba a ser nada fácil, había decidido viajar con la mayor parte del ejército por lo que pudiera pasar.**

**Todo estaría preparado para última hora de la tarde seguramente, o al menos eso era lo que Lord Cornelius, que se quedaba junto con Trumpkin en el castillo para hacer la correspondiente regencia, le había dicho antes de salir de la sala de juntas. Los pensamientos de Caspian eran los de salir al amanecer del día siguiente. **

**Desde que todo con Susan había terminado, no hacía otra cosa que no fuera pensar en ella y en la niña. Había hecho el intento de ir a ver a esta última pero, a medio camino se había regresado al castillo, el ver a Susan no era para él la decisión más acertada, bastante mal lo estaba pasando ya como para que encima su dolor se incrementase. **

**Era media tarde y estaba echado en su cama, estar solo y sin que nadie le molestase, era lo que más deseaba en aquel momento. Sin embargo, su soledad fue interrumpida por una llamada a su puerta.**

—**Adelante—dijo Caspian.**

**La puerta se abrió y por ella entró uno de sus criados.**

—**Majestad, acaba de llegar una carta para vos.**

—**Dejadla encima del escritorio, ahora no me apetece leerla.**

—**Como vos digáis.**

**El criado obedeció y se marchó. Caspian no se sentía con ganas de saber más malas noticias sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en las Islas Solitarias.**

"**Me guste o más o me guste menos, soy el rey y, si ha sucedido algo más en las islas, debería saberlo, con un poco de suerte hasta es una carta urgente en la que me dicen que todo ha terminado."**

**Caspian sabía que su pensamiento era de todo menos posible. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el escritorio, el corazón se le aceleró nada más ver la letra con la que se había escrito su nombre. Cogió la carta apresuradamente, la sacó del sobre y comenzó a leerla.**

"Hoy en el mercado nuestra hija ha oído que mañana partes nuevamente a las Islas Solitarias por un conflicto que allí se ha desarrollado, está muy preocupada por ti y su único deseo es poder verte antes de que te vayas. Si no te supone una molestia, ven a verla antes de marcharte.

Susan"

**Caspian se calmó un poco al saber el contenido de la carta, por un momento había pensado que serían otras las palabras que encontraría en aquel papel. Dentro de poco tenía una reunión con el general Torn y, posteriormente, una con todos los soldados que le acompañarían en su viaje. Pensó ir a ver a Marilia cuando terminara con esas reuniones. Tocaron a su puerta nuevamente.**

—**Majestad—dijo Lord Cornelius entrando en los aposentos—, el general Torn ya os está esperando en la sala de juntas.**

—**¿Los soldados han sido avisados de que quiero hablar con ellos automáticamente después?**

—**Sí majestad.**

—**Bien.**

**Caspian y Lord Cornelius salieron de los aposentos del primero y de dirigieron hacia la sala de juntas, allí se despidieron.**

—**Buenas tardes general Torn.**

—**Buenas tardes majestad.**

—**Me gustaría hablaros sobre un soldado en concreto y al que le tengo un gran aprecio.**

—**Vos diréis.**

—**El soldado Aaron Summer es uno de los mejores de nuestro ejército, ¿no es cierto?**

—**Así es majestad.**

—**Y, por lo que tengo entendido, va a marchar con nosotros en el viaje de mañana.**

—**No estáis mal informado.**

—**General, no deseo que el señor Summer nos acompañe en nuestro viaje, sabéis tan bien como yo que su padre se encuentra muy enfermo y que en cualquier momento puede exhalar su último aliento, me gustaría que él pudiera permanecer aquí para poder estar cerca de él, para nadie es un secreto que nuestro viaje tiene fecha de inicio pero de finalización.**

—**Majestad, con todos mis respetos, Summer es uno de los mejores, como muy bien habéis dicho vos antes, tenerlo con nosotros nos sería muy favorable.**

—**Creedme general, lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que el señor Summer venga con nosotros teniendo en cuenta su situación familiar. Por favor, comunicadle que mañana no tendrá que venir con nosotros y que se quedará cubriendo su puesto en el castillo, y llamad a los soldados, tengo algo de prisa y es importante que hable con ellos.**

—**Como ordenéis majestad.**

**El general Torn salió rápidamente de la sala de juntas. La reunión con los soldados no fue muy larga, así que, antes de que la tarde acabase, fue a las caballerizas, ensilló a Batallador y se marchó a ver a Marilia. Cuando llegó, vio que la casita volvía a estar visible. Amarró las riendas de su montura al árbol de siempre y tocó a la puerta, esperando que no tardaran mucho en abrirle.**

—**Oh, eh, buenas tardes majestad—dijo Carola totalmente sorprendida.**

—**Buenas tardes Carola, ¿Marilia está en casa?**

—**Así es, pasad por favor.**

**Caspian entró en la casita y vio que Susan estaba dormida en el sofá.**

—**Iré a avisarla de que estáis aquí.**

—**Gracias.**

**Carola se marchó escaleras arriba y se perdió de la vista de Caspian. Él, mientras esperaba, no le quitó los ojos de encima a la mujer que, durante cinco largos años, había permanecido constantemente en su mente. Al momento, escuchó pasos apresurados y miró hacia la escalera, por ella no tardó en aparecer Marilia.**

—**Caspian—dijo la niña abrazándose a él.**

—**Hola pequeña—dijo él abrazándola también.**

—**Tenía muchas ganas de verte.**

—**Eso me ha contado un pajarito.**

**Marilia río un poco.**

—**¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo?—le preguntó ella.**

—**No estoy seguro de que eso sea buena idea, tu mamá está durmiendo y es a ella a quien tienes que pedirle permiso.**

**Marilia le miró de una forma que él conocía muy bien, era típica mirada de "siempre consigo todo lo que quiero". Se acercó a su madre y la despertó.**

—**Mamá, te has quedado dormida.**

—**¿Qué es lo quieres?—le preguntó ella incorporándose.**

—**¿Puedo ir a dar un paseo con Caspian?**

**Al oír el nombre de Caspian, Susan terminó de despertarse por completo. Alzó la vista y le vio.**

—**Sí, claro que puedes pero, no tardéis mucho, por favor.**

—**Gracias mamá.**

**Marilia se acercó a Caspian y éste le tendió su mano. Los dos salieron de la casita y se dirigieron en silencio hasta la orilla del río, uno de los sitios preferidos de ella. Al llegar, se sentaron a los pies de un árbol. **

—**Caspian, quiero que me prometas algo—le dijo ella mirándole.**

—**Lo que quieras.**

**Marilia se abrazó a él, cosa que a él le sorprendió.**

—**Prométeme que vas a volver, prométeme que no vas a morir, por favor papá.**

**Caspian se sorprendió mucho más que antes al oír la última palabra que Marilia había pronunciado.**

—**Te prometo que volveré pero, no entiendo porque me llamas papá.**

**Marilia se separó de él y le miró a los ojos.**

—**¿Acaso me vas a negarme que eres mi papá?**

**Caspian parpadeó varias veces, no sabía que hacer.**

—**Tal vez mamá no debió preocuparse tanto porque aprendiera a leer y a escribir lo mejor posible.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

—**A mamá le gusta escribir para desahogarse y, ayer, me puse a curiosear y encontré unos papeles que escribió hace tiempo, en ellos decía que tú eres mi papá.**

—**Así que mamá no sabe que tú sabes la verdad.**

**Marilia asintió con la cabeza.**

—**Aunque no me negaré que me encanta que por fin sepas la verdad, reconozco que no está bien que vayas cotilleando en las cosas de los demás.**

**Caspian la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

—**No sabes las ganas que tenía de que pudieras llamarme papá.**

**Caspian se sentía enormemente feliz en aquel momento, algo bueno había sucedido por fin después de tantas cosas malas. Permanecieron en la orilla del río un largo rato, no pudieron evitarlo a pesar de que Susan les había dicho que no tardasen demasiado, tenían demasiadas cosas que contarse ahora que la niña sabía la verdad. A pesar de su corta edad, ella entendió a la perfección los motivos que había tenido su madre para no decirle quien era su padre.**

—**Creo que será mejor que te lleve de vuelta a la casita, mamá podría empezar a preocuparse, nos dijo que no tardáramos mucho.**

—**De acuerdo.**

**Caspian la subió encima de sus hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la casita.**

—**¿Vas bien ahí?**

—**De maravilla papá.**

**Caspian no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, había deseado tanto que Marilia le llamase papá que aún le costaba creer que ella ya lo supiera todo. Cuando llegaron, vieron que Susan estaba en la puerta.**

—**Menos mal que os había dicho que no tardarais mucho en volver, si os llego a decir que podéis tardar todo lo que queráis, no aparecéis ni mañana.**

**Caspian bajó a Marilia al suelo.**

—**Ha sido culpa mía mamá, yo he sido la que le ha pedido a Caspian que nos quedásemos un poco más, **

—**Las mentiras no llevan a ninguna parte Marilia—le dijo Caspian—, ha sido culpa de los dos en realidad, se nos ha pasado el tiempo y no nos hemos dado ni cuenta, lo siento.**

—**Bueno no importa, Marilia vamos dentro, Carola ya te ha preparado la cena.**

—**¿Carola aún sigue aquí?**

—**Sí, esta noche se quedará a dormir con nosotras.**

**Marilia asintió con la cabeza y miró a Caspian, acto seguido volvió a abrazarle.**

—**Me lo has prometido, me has prometido volver, no rompas tu promesa, por favor.**

—**Te prometo que no lo haré, volveré contigo y continuaremos dando estos paseos hasta el río.**

**Marilia le dio un beso en cada mejilla y, despidiéndose de Caspian, entró en la casita. Susan cerró la puerta para que la niña no escuchara la conversación.**

—**¿Cuándo te marchas?**

—**Mañana, despuntando el alba saldré junto con los soldados hacia el puerto, cuanto antes lleguemos mejor.**

—**¿Es muy grave el conflicto que se ha desatado en las Islas Solitarias?**

—**No lo sé con seguridad pero, sé que es lo bastante importante como para que tenga que acudir, es mi deber como rey de Narnia el mantener la paz en el reino.**

—**Le has prometido a Marilia que vas a volver así que, más te vale cumplir tu promesa, no quisiera verla mal por el simple hecho de que no vuelvas.**

—**No te preocupes, pienso cumplir mi promesa, ella es lo que más me importa en el mundo y mi único aliciente para querer seguir con vida.**

**Nada más terminar de decir esto, desató las riendas de Batallador, montó en él y marchó al castillo. Susan se quedó observando como él se alejaba y sorprendida por las últimas palabras que le había dicho. Cuando Caspian se perdió de vista, volvió a entrar dentro de la casita.**

—**Señora, os he preparado también la cena.**

—**Muchas gracias Carola, aunque no tenías porqué haberte molestado.**

—**No ha sido ninguna molestia, sé que últimamente no os encontráis muy bien.**

**Aquella noche, después de haber acostado a Marilia, Carola se fue a descansar a la habitación que Susan había preparado para ella, mientras que la dueña de la casa se quedaba en el salón leyendo; le costaba muchísimo concentrarse en la lectura, aunque, desde la noche en la que le había dicho a Caspian que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, todo le costaba muchísimo más, no podía dejar de pensar en si había hecho lo correcto.**

**Después de media hora en la que había leído el mismo párrafo más de cinco veces debido a la desconcentración, decidió cerrar el libro e irse a descansar.**

—**Tengo que terminar con todo esto ya, no puedo estar amargándome la vida tontamente.**

**Susan subió hasta su habitación y se puso el camisón, acto seguido se metió en la cama con la intención de dormir. Debido a que en los últimos días no había dormido lo suficiente, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.**

—_**Voy a ser sincero contigo—decía Caspian—, me gustaría que, cuando esta guerra termine y recupere el trono, tú estuvieras a mi lado por siempre.**_

_**Susan comenzó a reír.**_

—_**Si Peter te oyera te diría que estás loco.**_

—_**¿Por qué?**_

—_**Porque dice que nadie en su sano juicio querría estar con una persona tan lógica como yo.**_

_**Ahora fue Caspian el que empezó a reír.**_

—_**Bueno, pues en ese caso, afirmó que estoy, loco no, loquísimo.**_

_**Los dos reían. Estaban sentados a los pies de un árbol y, al igual que el resto de las noches, habían esperado a que todo el mundo estuviera dormido para salir sigilosamente del altozano y poder estar juntos, algo que habían hecho desde la primera en la que se habían dicho mutuamente "Te quiero". Allí, lejos de oídos indiscretos, hablaban de lo que les gustaría hacer en un futuro y de cómo iban progresando las cosas en lo que a Miraz se refería.**_

—_**¿De verdad te gustaría estar conmigo hasta el final?—le preguntaba Susan a Caspian. **_

—_**Me gustaría estar contigo hasta más allá del final, tú, con todos tus defectos y virtudes, eres todo lo que quiero, y que sepas que a mí no me importa en absoluto que puedas llegar a ser la persona más lógica del mundo, comencé a quererte tal y como eres y no deseo que cambies, así para mí ya eres perfecta.**_

_**Susan esbozó una sonrisa y le besó. Caspian siempre hacía que se sintiera bien, no sabía como pero, siempre se las ingeniaba para ganarse todo lo que recibía por parte de ella.**_

—_**Te quiero—le dijo ella.**_

—_**Pero no más que yo a ti, mi reina.**_

_**Susan le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.**_

—_**Me gusta como suena eso último.**_

—_**Susan, es lo que eres, mi reina, y lo vas a ser por y para siempre, pase lo que pase, nadie podrá quitarte jamás ese puesto y, dudo mucho que mi corazón acepte a otra chica que no seas tú.**_

—_**¿A sí que ya has decidido que yo voy a ser la única en tu vida?**_

—_**Creo que eso lo decidí desde el primer momento en el que te vi, aunque también creo que, desde entonces, sé cuál es la razón de mi existencia.**_

**Susan se despertó de golpe, en su sueño había visualizado un recuerdo de los muchos que compartía con Caspian; las palabras que él le había dicho resonaban en su cabeza. Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana, había luna llena, al igual que en la noche en la que se había producido aquella conversación. **

**Recordó entonces que aquella noche, después de pasarse un buen rato sentados a los pies del árbol, habían paseado antes de volver al altozano, que Caspian le había dado una rosa y que había bailado bajó la luz de la luna una canción que él tarareaba entre risas. Sí, esa noche había sido una de todas aquellas en las que, sin lugar a dudas, había sido tan feliz.**

**Del cajón de su mesita sacó varios folios y comenzó a leerlos sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.**

**Aunque eran las cinco de la mañana y aún faltaba más de una hora para que amaneciera, el rey ya estaba en pie y vestido. Aquella noche había podido dormir la mayor parte de ella, cosa que le sorprendió bastante. Fue hasta su balcón, miró el bosque y se preguntó cuando sería la próxima vez que lo vería.**

**Esperó media hora antes de bajar a desayunar. Allí se encontró con Trumpkin y Lord Cornelius, los cuales querían acompañarlo en el desayuno, Caspian habría preferido que no lo hubieran hecho.**

—**¿Está todo listo ya, no?—preguntó el rey.**

—**Así es majestad—dijo Trumpkin.**

**El desayuno no fue muy largo y, cuando los tres hubieron terminado, salieron fuera del castillo, donde estaban ya todos los soldados montados en sus respectivos caballos esperándole, al igual que su fiel montura, Batallador. Cuando Caspian llegó junto al caballo, Lord Cornelius le dijo:**

—**Mucha suerte majestad, esperamos que todo se solucione pronto y que podáis regresar cuanto antes con nosotros.**

—**Eso espero yo también.**

—**Llevad mucho cuidado majestad, no quisiéramos tener noticias de que habéis caído en batalla.**

—**No os preocupéis, no permitiré que nadie me quite de en medio.**

**Lord Cornelius y Trumpkin se apartaron un poco para que el rey tuviera espacio para poder montar en el caballo. Justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo, escuchó como una voz que no le era para nada desconocida le llamaba.**

"**Esto tiene que ser una mala pasada de mi imaginación."**

**Caspian, a pesar de que ese era su pensamiento, no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia el lugar del que creía que procedía la voz. Alguien estaba caminando hacia él y, mientras lo hacía, se quitó la capucha, descubriendo su identidad.**

—**Susan—dijo Caspian susurrando.**

**Sin importarle que le estuvieran esperando, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, sin lugar a dudas, la presencia de Susan allí tenía que tener algún significado, y él no estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin saber cual era. No tardaron mucho en estar frente a frente.**

—**Por un momento llegué a pensar que no llegaría a tiempo—le dijo ella.**

—**Lo habrías hecho si llegas a aparecer dentro de unos minutos.**

—**Ya.**

**Susan estaba muy nerviosa, estaba decidida a hacer lo que había pensado en el transcurso de la noche pero, no sabía por qué, no se sentía capaz.**

—**Susan, tengo que marcharme, si hay algo que tengas que decirme, sea lo que sea, bueno o malo, ya me da igual, dímelo, no puedo tener a mis hombres esperándome.**

—**No puedo permitir que te marcharas sin decirte que…**

**Pero los nervios la frenaron, era como si las palabras se le atascaran y no quisieran salir.**

—**No puedes permitir que me marche sin decirme qué Susan.**

**Pero ella, viendo que las palabras se resistían a salir, decidió cederle el paso a sus sentimientos. Sin importarle absolutamente nada, al igual que en el beso que le dio antes de marcharse a Londres, puso sus manos en el cuello de Caspian y le besó. Él, sin poder creerse que aquello estuviera pasando, pegó el cuerpo de Susan al suyo rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.**

—**No puedo dejar que te vayas sin antes decirte que te quiero, que fui una estúpida la otra noche y que mi único deseo es poder estar el resto de mi vida contigo y con Marilia, perdóname por favor.**

**Caspian, por toda respuesta, la besó apasionadamente.**

—**Como no te voy a perdonar si eres lo que más quiero en este mundo aparte de Marilia—le dijo sonriéndole.**

**Susan se abrazó a él y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.**

—**Tienes que volver, te juro que como no lo hagas no te lo voy a perdonar jamás, además, se lo prometiste a Marilia.**

—**E igual que se lo prometí a ella, te lo prometo a ti, voy a volver, ahora más que nunca tengo muchos motivos para volver.**

**Susan se separó de él y volvió a besarle, sabía que él tendría que marcharse en cuestión de minutos, no podía continuar reteniéndole mucho más, **

—**Me lo has prometido, que ni se te pase por la cabeza romper tu promesa en ningún momento.**

—**Te aseguro que eso no se me va pasar por la cabeza.**

**Caspian la besó.**

—**Tengo que irme pero, no olvides que te quiero, que te quiero con locura y que volveré a ti lo antes posible.**

—**No olvides tú tampoco que te quiero.**

—**Jamás podría olvidar eso.**


	13. Magia absque vita

**Magia absque vita**

**Tres largos años habían pasado desde que el rey Caspian y sus soldados se habían marchado a las Islas Solitarias, tres largos años en los que habían pasado varias cosas. Las noticias que llegaban desde las islas eran pocas pero, en ellas no se contaba nada que preocupara a los ciudadanos; sin embargo, del rey nunca se decía nada, cosa que, a unos más que a otros, preocupaba bastante. **

**En aquel tiempo Susan había tenido que pedirle ayuda en muchas ocasiones a Lisarella, quien se había puesto en contacto con ella poco después de saber que las cosas con Caspian habían vuelto a la normalidad. El motivo de pedir tantas veces ayuda era el nuevo embarazo de la reina. Susan, después del tiempo correspondiente, había dado a luz nuevamente a una niña que recibió el nombre de Nea. Aquel embarazo, a diferencia del de Marilia, no le había dado ningún problema, pero la niña no había salido para nada tan tranquila como su hermana. Lisarella, después de la muerte del padre de Aaron, estuvo con Susan siempre que le fue posible, lo que terminó desencadenando que Marilia y Nea acabaran llamándola tía Lisarella. Ella se llevaba muchas veces a las niñas para que Susan pudiera tener largos ratos de tranquilidad, pues, aunque Carola seguía prestando sus servicios, Marilia y Nea le daban bastante trabajo. **

**Susan también descubrió, antes de que Nea naciera, que Marilia sabía la verdad acerca de su padre, así que pensó que ya no se debía seguir ocultando la verdad. Lo último que le sucedió en aquellos tres años, más concretamente en el año de su segundo embarazo, fue que, muy a menudo, iba al castillo por petición de Lord Cornelius, pues el rey había dicho que se empezase con la reconstrucción de Cair Paravel cuando él se marchara a las Islas Solitarias, por lo que el lord había pensado que la reina Susan podría ayudar bastante con la elaboración de los planos.**

**La vida de Lisarella y Aaron también había sufrido cambios en aquel tiempo. La muerte del padre de Aaron había afectado mucho a éste, durante muchos años él no había tenido a otra persona a su lado debido a la temprana muerte de su madre, y la relación que tenían era muy especial. Lisarella no se apartó del lado de él en ningún momento, lo que contribuyó enormemente a que Aaron se recuperara bastante bien de su pérdida. Aaron acompañaba a Lisarella siempre que podía cuando ésta iba a ver a Susan, lo que hizo que a él las niñas comenzasen a llamarle tío Aaron, ellas estaban muy encariñadas con él. Un año después de que Nea hubiese nacido, Aaron se decidió a pedirle a Lisarella que le concediera el honor de convertirse en su esposa, cosa que ella aceptó encantada.**

**La reconstrucción de Cair Paravel se terminó también y Lord Cornelius y Trumpkin se encargaron de que a la reina Susan y sus hijas, las cuales ya sabían que también lo eran del rey, tuvieran siempre todo lo que necesitasen. En numerables ocasiones le habían dicho a Susan que se trasladara a vivir al castillo, cosa que ella siempre rechazó argumentando que sólo viviría allí cuando el rey volviera, pues sabía de sobra que, estar en aquel lugar sin Caspian, sería para ella un suplicio. **

**Una tarde que Lisarella y Aaron fueron a ver a Susan y a las niñas, la reina tuvo que desahogarse con su amiga. **

—**Lisarella, necesito hablar contigo, no sé a quién acudir para hablar de…—le dijo Susan en susurros.**

—**Tranquila—le contestó ella también susurrando—. Aaron, ¿por qué no te vas con las niñas a dar un paseo? Por lo que he oído antes, ellas se mueren de ganas—dijo sonriendo.**

—**Será un placer—Aaron miró a las niñas y les dijo—. Señoritas, dadme las manos que nos vamos de paseo.**

**Ellas sonrieron abiertamente e hicieron inmediatamente lo que Aaron les había dicho, no tardaron mucho en salir de la casita. Susan y Lisarella se sentaron en el sofá que había en el salón.**

—**¿Qué ocurre Susan?**

—**Estoy preocupada por Caspian, hace ya tres años que se fue y apenas si hemos sabido algo de él.**

—**Lo sé y, te entiendo perfectamente, siempre que Aaron vuelve del castillo le pregunto si han recibido noticias de él pero, siempre me dice que no, es tan poca la información que nos llega de las islas…**

—**Se me han pasado tantas cosas por la cabeza desde que Caspian se marchó, no quiero pensar en lo peor pero, no puedo evitar angustiarme.**

—**Pareces muy cansada.**

—**Llevo unas semanas descansando lo justo y necesario, esta preocupación por Caspian está acabando conmigo, no dejo de pensar en él, cosa que me quita el sueño de inmediato. Además, yo no soy la única en esta casa que está preocupada por él, Nea aún es pequeña para darse cuenta de la realidad de la situación pero, Marilia sabe de sobra que, el no tener noticias de su padre, no es nada bueno, ella también está bastante angustiada, sabes que quiere a Caspian con locura. **

—**Lo sé, pero lo que no podemos hacer es pensar en negativo, debemos confiar en él, además, él no tiene por costumbre romper sus promesas y, si te prometió a ti y a Marilia que volvería, sé que volverá, tiene unos muy buenos alicientes para hacerlo.**

—**Espero que podamos tener pronto noticias de él, o directamente que vuelva, eso sería lo ideal.**

—**Me supongo todo lo duro que tiene que estar siendo esto para ti, tener que sacar adelante dos hijas sin tener a tu lado a su padre.**

—**No es fácil pero, teniendo la ayuda de Carola, la tuya y la de Aaron, todo es algo más sencillo.**

—**Sabes que podrás contar con nuestra ayuda siempre que la necesites. **

—**Te agradezco mucho esas palabras, significan mucho para mí.**

—**He pensado que no sería una mala idea que esta noche me llevase a Marilia y a Nea para que pasaran con Aaron y conmigo unos días, te vendría bien tener toda la tranquilidad que te sea posible. ¿Te parece bien?**

—**La verdad es que sí, tienes razón cuando dices que me vendría bien tener toda la tranquilidad que me sea posible, tal vez hasta pueda descansar mejor.**

—**Entonces no hay más que hablar.**

—**¿Por qué no os quedáis aquí a cenar? Así terminaríais de pasar aquí el día.**

—**No me parece mal.**

**Susan y Lisarella se pusieron a hacer la cena de inmediato, entre las dos idearon un menú variado que estaban seguras que gustaría a todos. Una hora y media después de que ellas se pusieran a cocinar, Aaron, Marilia y Nea aparecieron por la casita.**

—**Ya hemos vuelto—dijo Aaron. **

—**Hola mamá—dijeron las niñas.**

—**Hola—dijeron Susan y Lisarella.**

**Cuando Aaron y las niñas entraron en la cocina, vieron que la mesa estaba preparada para todos y que en ella había deliciosos manjares.**

—**Vaya, realmente habéis preparado una buena cena—dijo Aaron—, aunque no sabía que nos fuéramos a quedar aquí.**

—**Susan me lo ha propuesto y no he visto inconveniente, ¿te molesta que haya tomado una decisión sin ti?**

—**En absoluto, sabes de sobra que me encanta estar con mi familia.**

**A pesar de que los únicos lazos de unión eran los de la amistad, ellos se consideraban como una familia puesto que siempre estaban los unos para los otros cuando se necesitaba ayuda o cualquier otra cosa, en aquellos tres años había sido rara la vez que no habían tenido que depender los unos de los otros, ya fuera por buenas o por malas.**

—**Marilia, Nea, ¿os gustaría veniros con Aaron y conmigo unos días?—les preguntó Lisarella a ellas mientras cenaban.**

**Las dos hermanas se miraron muy sonrientes y acto seguido le dirigieron la mirada a su madre, pues no sabían si ella aprobaba lo que Lisarella acababa de proponerles.**

—**¿Podemos mami?—preguntó Nea.**

**A pesar de que la pequeña sólo tenía dos años, había recibido el mismo trato que recibió Marilia en su momento, por lo que, en aquellos momentos, la niña ya sabía hablar perfectamente.**

—**A mí no me parece mal, si a vosotras os parece bien, por mí no hay problema.**

—**Pues entonces que nadie intente detenernos—dijo Marilia riendo.**

**Todos rieron frente a las palabras de Marilia. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Susan fue con las niñas hasta sus habitaciones para preparar sus cosas.**

—**Espero que no te haya molestado que haya pensado en que Marilia y Nea se vengan unos días con nosotros, Susan me ha comentado esta tarde que últimamente no ha descansado muy bien y creo que tener toda la tranquilidad que le sea posible le va a venir bien.**

—**No me molesta en absoluto que hayas pensado eso, al contrario, sabes de sobra que me encanta estar con ellas, son un verdadero encanto.**

—**Sí, me da pena que, por unas cosas o por otras, Caspian se esté perdiendo todo esto, creo que no es justo, ha sido padre por segunda vez y ni siquiera lo sabe, se está perdiendo como están creciendo sus hijas.**

—**Todos sabemos que, de haber podido, Caspian no se habría marchado en ningún momento de aquí, pero su deber de rey le obligaba a ir a las Islas Solitarias.**

—**Lo sé, espero que vuelva pronto y que por una vez las cosas le vayan bien.**

—**No me equivoco al pensar que Susan lo está pasando bastante mal por el hecho de no tener noticias de él desde que se marchó, ¿verdad?**

—**No, no te equivocas en absoluto, está muy preocupada, no tiene noticias de él y tiene que sacar adelante a las niñas, la verdad es que no está pasando por una situación fácil.**

—**Lord Cornelius y Trumpkin le han dicho muchísimas veces que se traslade a vivir al castillo, allí todo le sería algo más fácil, no entiendo porque no lo hace.**

—**De verdad que a veces piensas poco, ella no puede estar en un sitio que le recuerde constantemente a Caspian, bastante mal lo está pasando por no tener noticas suyas como para que encima se vaya a vivir a un lugar en el que ha estado viviendo él años y años.**

—**Pensándolo así, tienes razón.**

**Poco después bajaron Marilia, Nea y Susan.**

—**Estamos listas—dijo Marilia.**

—**Dame eso Susan, yo lo llevaré—dijo Aaron.**

**Susan le dio las bolsas de viaje a Aaron y las niñas le dieron la mano a Lisarella.**

—**Portaos bien y no hagáis enfadar por nada a Aaron y Lisarella, ¿entendido jovencitas?**

—**Entendido mamá—dijeron las niñas.**

**Aaron y Lisarella se despidieron de Susan y se marcharon con las niñas de la casita. Ella cerró la puerta y apagó las velas de la cocina, después subió a su habitación, se puso el camisón y se metió en la cama. El haber hablado aquella tarde con Lisarella sobre la angustia que sentía por no saber nada de Caspian, le había sentado bastante bien, se sentía algo mejor, aquella angustia se la había guardado dentro de ella a más no poder. Sin embargo, haberse quitado un peso de encima, por llamarlo de alguna manera, no hizo que su insomnio desapareciera. **

**La cena había sido temprano, de hecho, a las diez había sido cuando todos se habían marchado. Susan no dejó de dar vueltas en la cama, había conseguido conciliar el sueño pero, preferiría no haberlo hecho, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. En ella nuevamente se le comunicaba la muerte de Caspian en batalla. Como siempre, hizo hasta lo imposible por despertar y, cuando lo hizo, fue muy sobresaltada.**

—**Como siga teniendo estos sueños me voy a volver loca.**

**Susan se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la cocina, quería beber agua. Fue hasta allí totalmente a oscuras, no quiso encender luz alguna. Eran las once y media de la noche cuando dejó el vaso vació sobre la mesa de la cocina; se disponía a regresar a su habitación cuando escuchó como tocaban a la puerta. El corazón se le aceleró, aquello sólo podía significar tres cosas, la primera era que hubiera pasado algo con las niñas y que Aaron o Lisarella hubieran tenido que ir a buscarla, aunque esta opción la descartaba totalmente, no creía que fuera posible; la segunda, que era la que más temía y la que menos quería, era que fuera alguien del castillo comunicándole malas noticias sobre el rey; y, la tercera y última, que él hubiera vuelto y que no hubiera esperado a la mañana para decirle que, tal y como había prometido, había vuelto.**

**Con mucho temor y nervio se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió con decisión a pesar de lo que sentía en ese momento. La luz de la luna iluminaba todo el lado derecho de quien tenía enfrente. Aquellos tres años no parecían haber pasado por él, estaba igual, el tiempo no había causado ningún estrago. Por fin podía decir que, después de tres años que se le habían hecho mucho más que largos, la espera había finalizado. Algunas lágrimas, debido al alivio que sentía en aquel momento, comenzaron a recorrer su rostro lentamente.**

—**Te prometí que volvería y, aquí me tienes—fue lo primero que dijo.**

**Susan comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a Caspian, él también la abrazó, por fin volvía a tenerla junto a él después de tanto tiempo.**

—**Como te he echado de menos—dijo Caspian aún abrazado a Susan.**

—**Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, no sabes lo preocupada que he estado todo este tiempo, apenas si hemos podido saber algo de ti.**

—**Muchas veces intentamos establecer comunicación pero, nos ha sido imposible, siento que te hayas estado preocupando tanto.**

—**Yo no he sido la única, Marilia, Lisarella, Aaron y toda la gente del castillo en general, ha estado prácticamente como yo.**

—**Tengo muchas ganas de verlos a todos, sobre todo a mi princesa, debe de estar preciosa después de estos tres años, estoy seguro de que ha crecido estupendamente.**

—**Lo ha hecho, pero ella no ha sido la única.**

**Caspian se extrañó ante aquellas palabras y se separó de Susan para poder mirarla.**

—**¿Qué es exactamente lo que me he perdido desde que me fui?**

—**Varias cosas en realidad.**

—**Pero intuyo que hay una más importante que todas las demás, ¿me equivoco?**

—**No, no te equivocas.**

**Susan decidió no contenerse más y fundió sus labios con los de Caspian, hacía tanto que deseaba poder volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y pegó su cuerpo al suyo.**

—**No sabes cómo echaba de menos esto—le dijo ella.**

—**Pero no más que yo—le dijo él sonriendo, acto seguido volvió a besarla—. ¿Vas a decirme que es eso tan importante que me he perdido o voy a tener que adivinarlo?**

—**Te lo diré si te quedas esta noche conmigo.**

—**¿Acaso dudabas que así iba a ser? No tengo pensamientos de separarme ya de ti en ningún momento.**

**Susan le sonrió abiertamente y le cogió de las manos.**

—**Creo que es mejor que entonces entremos, prefiero que estés sentado cuando sepas que es eso tan importante que te has perdido.**

—**Como mi reina desee—le dijo sonriendo.**

**Los dos entraron en la casita, cerrando Caspian la puerta, y se sentaron en el sofá del salón.**

—**Me muero de ganas de ver la cara que pondrá Marilia cuando sepa que he vuelto.**

—**Hablando de Marilia, ella me contó que te había dicho que sabía la verdad en lo que a ti se refiere.**

—**¿Y también te ha contado como lo descubrió?**

—**Sí, lo hizo, desde entonces guardo mucho mejor todo lo que escribo.**

**Caspian rió con aquellas palabras. **

—**Me encantaría que estuviera levantada, no sabes las ganas que tengo de poder darle un abrazo, pero bueno, creo que podré esperar a que se levante mañana.**

—**Me temo que eso no va a poder ser posible, Marilia no está en casa.**

—**¿Y dónde está?**

—**Con Lisarella y Aaron, últimamente he estado muy cansada porque descansaba lo justo y necesario, así que ella pensó que no sería una mala idea que pasar con ellos unos días para que así yo pudiera tener tranquilidad.**

—**Marilia siempre ha sido una niña muy tranquila, por lo que sé, jamás te ha dado mucho trabajo.**

—**Cierto, ella no, pero Nea sí.**

—**¿Nea?, ¿quién es Nea?**

**Susan sonrió abiertamente.**

—**Espero que no te moleste mucho el no haber sabido que has sido padre de otra niña por segunda vez.**

**Caspian abrió mucho los ojos a causa de la sorpresa.**

—**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de que me fuera? Me habría gustado saberlo.**

—**Y a mí me habría gustado decírtelo pero, no lo supe hasta después de que tú te fueras.**

—**¿Nea tampoco está aquí, verdad?**

—**Así es.**

**Caspian abrazó a Susan y le dio un beso en la frente.**

—**Nunca sabrás lo feliz que me has hecho desde el primer momento en que te vi, nadie me ha dado tanto como tú, no sabes cómo me alegra estar de nuevo aquí y saber que por fin estamos juntos y que vamos a ser la familia que siempre debimos ser.**

—**Yo creo que, después de ocho años, ya va siendo hora ¿no?**

—**Sí, la verdad es que sí.**

—**Vayamos a la habitación, necesitas descansar.**

—**Sí, eso es totalmente cierto y, ahora que te tengo conmigo, podré dormir muchísimo mejor que todo este tiempo atrás.**

**Los dos subieron a la habitación de Susan cogidos de la mano, por una vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, volvían a sentirse enormemente felices. Cuando llegaron, Caspian se quitó las botas y se metió en la cama con Susan. No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos.**

**Las horas transcurrieron lentamente y sin que nada ocurriera, aparentemente. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando, muy lentamente para que Susan no se despertara, Caspian se levantó de la cama y bajó hasta la cocina. Estaba empapado de un sudor frío que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Cogió un vaso, se echó agua y lo dejó encima de la mesa; del bolsillo del pantalón se sacó un pequeño frasquito que contenía un líquido púrpura, le quitó el corcho que lo tapaba y lo mezclo con el agua. Al instante sintió como comenzaba a marearse.**

"**Tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo permitir que esto acabe conmigo ahora que todo va a comenzar a ir bien."**

**Caspian, sujetándose a la mesa con la mano izquierda, cogió el vaso con la derecha y se bebió todo el contenido; había empezado a temblar y notaba como el líquido parecía arderle en el estomago, reprimió algunos gritos de dolor, Susan no debía saber nada de aquello bajo ningún concepto, ya había pasado bastante como para continuar preocupándola. Comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera notando aún el sudor frío y el líquido arder, la vista comenzó a nublársele.**

**Susan comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama, sentía que le faltaba algo, o más bien, alguien. Despertó extrañada por esa sensación y se dio cuenta de que Caspian no estaba, aquello le extrañó. Salió de la cama, se puso una bata y vio que las botas de él seguían junto al lado que había ocupado en la cama. Salió de la habitación y, nada más llegar al principio de la escalera, vio donde estaba Caspian.**

—**¡Caspian!—gritó Susan mientras bajaba rápidamente los escalones, él estaba desmayado al principio de la escalera—¡Caspian, Caspian despierta por favor!—decía Susan mientras le daba la vuelta al cuerpo de él y le zarandeaba ligeramente—¡Caspian!**

**Pero él no reaccionaba, ella subió corriendo hasta su habitación y cogió un pequeño frasquito de perfume.**

"**Que esto funcione por favor."**

**Susan regresó junto a Caspian como alma que lleva el diablo, se arrodilló a su lado y, destapando el frasquito y levantándole ligeramente la cabeza, comenzó a pasárselo por debajo de la nariz. El rey, debido al dulce olor, abrió los ojos. Susan dejó el frasquito en el suelo y abrazó a Caspian.**

—**No sabes el susto que me has dado, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?**

—**No lo sé, bajé a la cocina para beber un poco de agua y supongo que me habré mareado, no te preocupes, no ha sido nada.**

—**Caspian, uno no se desmaya así porque sí.**

—**Debe ser por el cansancio del viaje, aún no he descansado lo suficiente.**

**Susan pareció contentarse con aquella respuesta y le ayudó a levantarse.**

—**Siento haberte preocupado—dijo Caspian.**

—**Tranquilo, después de tres años, porque me preocupes un poco más no me voy a morir. Voy a poner esto para fregar—dijo refiriéndose a los vasos que había encima de la mesa.**

**Susan soltó a Caspian y se dirigió hacia la mesa pero, cuando se disponía a coger los vasos, vio el frasquito. Lo cogió extrañada, no recordaba haber puesto ninguno allí.**

—**¿Qué significa esto Caspian?—le preguntó ella mostrándole el frasquito.**

**Él la miró y tuvo que sujetarse a la barandilla de la escalera, había vuelto a marearse. Susan, viendo eso, dejó el frasquito nuevamente en la mesa y se acercó a él.**

—**Caspian, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?**

—**Debe ser por el cansancio Susan, tranquila, volvamos a la habitación, los dos necesitamos descansar.**

—**¿De qué es el frasquito que hay encima de la mesa?**

—**No lo sé, supongo que será tuyo.**

—**¿Qué es lo que está pasando?**

—**¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

—**No me tomes por idiota, este frasquito—dijo acercándose a la mesa y cogiéndolo—contenía algún tipo de medicina, lo sé por la forma que tiene, deja de mentirme y dime la verdad.**

**Caspian se sentó en los escalones y apoyó los antebrazos en las piernas. Suspiró antes de formular la pregunta que no quería hacer por nada del mundo.**

—**¿Qué sabes acerca de la magia absque vita?**

**Susan empalideció de golpe y dejó caer el frasquito al suelo, el cual se rompió al instante en pequeños cristales.**


End file.
